Cullan's meeting the Black Dagger Brothers
by pippynz
Summary: You sparkle. True?" V asked the stranger. "We do sparkle, do you?" she asked. Her voice soothing like wind chimes. "No, we don't. But we are the same, just different" V said, his hand stroking his goatee, as if he was completely unaware day was coming.
1. Chapter One

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight / JR Ward own Black Dagger Brotherhood.

* * *

"V, fifty yards and closing"

"Right behind you cop" V said taking off in a dead run after Butch. They were a block over from Iron Mask about to head home, when Butch had stopped midstride, taken a whiff of the air and declared Lessers were fifty yards away. They wouldn't have much time to take care of the Lessers before getting home for the night. Daylight was fast approaching.

They rounded the corner and came across two Lessers pounding the living shit out of a civilian. Like always the Lessers had recognized Butchs calling card as one of their own, and both had turned with triumph grins which quickly turned into sneers when they realized it wasn't a fellow Lesser, but two vampires. Brothers no less.

V and Butch made their way slowly into the alley the Lessers had unknowingly selected as their final resting place.

"You want them both or just one?"

"Both, I'll take care of mine, you play with yours until I'm done, then I'll take care of yours" Butch said loudly deliberately.

The Lesser destined to tangle with V, reached quickly into the folds of his jacket and pulled out a gun, before he had a chance to release the safety, V threw a dagger through the air, landing straight in the Lessers eye socket. The Lesser went flying backwards, his body laying still on the ground.

Butch looked over to V, who merely shrugged "What? He's down ready for you. True?"

"True" Butch replied before looking back to his own Lesser. This Lesser wasn't foolish, he was backing up towards the end of the alley. Butch saw past him, and unless the Lesser's had now turned into spidermen and could scale up buildings he knew the Lesser had no where to go. A grin broke out across the Lesser's face.

"So it's really you? Dhestroyer?" he asked

"Yeah, so we can do this two ways. One you can go quietly or two, we can play for a bit." Butch said closing the ground between himself and the Lesser. V hung back, going through the pockets of the Lesser he took out.

"If it's finally going to be the end for me, then I want to go out with a bang" the Lesser said, no longer retreating, instead crouching low getting into an attack position.

"Then it's a bang you'll get" Butch said before launching himself at the Lesser. The two twisted and turned, each landing blows. Butch had to give it to the Lesser he was definitely an older one, his strength and speed were rivaling his own.

"Two more minutes cop, daylights approaching"

Butch heard V vaguely behind him. _'Oh well'_, he thought_ 'all good things must come to an end'_.

The Lesser had heard V also, and his grip around Butch's waist eased as if knowing there was no escape and death was moments away.

Butch could of swore he heard the Lesser whisper 'thank you'. He was just about to slam the Lesser back onto the ground and begin sucking the life out of him, when he heard V curse behind him.

Butch swung his head around to look at V, who was now standing next to the Lesser's body, except it was doing the snap crackle and pop thing. V shot Butch a confused look, as if to say 'I didn't do it', but before either of them could speak, a breeze brushed past Butch and the Lesser he had in his arms did the snap, crackle and pop thing, and disintegrated in his arms. He stepped back, and swung around to look at V.

In between them stood a male. A human? A vampire? He was something else. Butch foolishly though of some kind of super hero, except this super hero had just taken out the two Lesser's he was supposed to take out permanently.

"What the fuck did you do?" Butch asked. He still hadn't ascertained if this was a friend or foe, so he had his hand on the handle of one of his daggers. He looked past the male at V, who was eying the stranger curiously.

"You mean putting an end to your game. I should be asking what the fuck you were doing?" the stranger replied, his voice strong and steady, showing he felt no threat at being in an alley with obviously two dangerous vampires.

"You sparkle. True?" V asked the stranger.

Butch put his finger in his ear and gave it a jig. He heard wrong didn't he. He didn't just hear V ask if the stranger sparkled.

A soft feminine laugh came from behind V, causing all three of them to look away from each other.

"Bella" the stranger sighed

The strange women shrugged, a smirk covering her lips.

If Butch hadn't been happily mated to the love of his life Marissa, who he would swear was the most beautiful female walking the planet, he would of have given anything and everything he had to get to know the dark haired beauty standing at the entrance of the alley. He mentally kicked himself for even having thought that about her, but she was remarkably stunning. Even V's mouth Butch noticed was open slightly.

The male stranger between them seemed to sense at least what was running through Butchs mind and he let out a growl aimed both at Butch and V.

_'Well fuck me, he's got to be a vamp as well' _Butch thought at the sound of the growl the stranger let out.

Before Butch could tell the stranger to relax, he was gone. Not gone as in dematerialized but gone as in ran really fast and was now standing next to the dark haired beauty, his arm around her waist, protectively and possessively.

"Holy shit" Butch muttered out loud.

The strangers seemed to be locked into some sort of trance as they stared into each others eyes. Butch used this time to come up next to V, but his eyes never leaving the couple. It was almost as if they were communicating without speaking.

Butch could easily tell they were a couple, and like the brothers, it was clear the female held all the power in this relationship.

She glanced back at Butch and V, while the male stranger shook his head slowly. Butch sucked in a breath. She had to be about nineteen, twenty, but she seemed so much older. She was dressed in tight jeans, but not the really tight jeans that were in fashion for women now. A simple black single, that clung tightly to her body showing off her curves. She had deep black hair, that shined in the light reflected from a street lamp. Her skin was pale and almost translucent; her eyes were a rich golden colour. She wore a silver chain around her neck, that had a round silver disc the size of her palm hanging off it. But more then that, she wore a sparkler of a diamond and a wedding band.

Butch glanced over to the male stranger with her. He too was also in jeans, but loose ones. A button down blue shirt, with the top two buttons undone. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and around his wrist, he had a leather band that also had a silver disc on it, though much smaller then the females disc, and a wedding band on his finger.

Clearly they were husband and wife, but as Butch looked up to the male stranger he jerked back at his eyes. He also had the same golden eyes the female stranger had. Butch quickly glanced back between the couple, noting their similar features. Both had pale translucent skin, the same golden eyes. The male had dark hair also, but it had a slight tinge to it, making it not as dark as the females_. 'Could they be brother and sister?'_ Butch thought and then immediately shuddered at the thought. Because if they were brother and sister, there was a serious case of incest going on.

The female stepped forward, while the male kept his arm around her waist, limiting how far forward she actually went. She turned around and shot an annoyed look at the male who shrugged back in return. She turned and faced Butch and V.

"We do sparkle, do you?" she asked. Her voice soothing like wind chimes.

_'What the fuck is up with the sparkling?' _Butch impatiently thought. The hairs on the back of his neck had started to tingle, indicating sunrise was coming. The strange couple seemed to sense it too, the male stranger pulling the female back in close to his body.

"No, we don't. But we are the same, just different" V said, his hand stroking his goatee, as if he was completely unaware day was coming.

"V" Butch said and nudged him with his shoulder, while looking up to the sky. That seemed to snap V out of his daze.

Butch heard the male stranger whisper to the female stranger 'we need to go'. Butch saw her nod her head.

"Meet us here again tomorrow, say midnight" the female said. The strange male clutched her tighter, a low growl coming out of his mouth. A warning maybe to Butch and V.

"Midnight. But not here, the club Iron Mask. You know it?" When the female nodded, V continued "And bring the rest of your family. We'll bring ours" The female smiled at this and clasped her hands together in front of her. The male shook his head, but didn't say anything, then he released his hold around the females waist before they held hands and practically flew out of the alley.

"Who the hell are they?" Butch asked V.

"No time to explain here." V replied whipping his phone out of his pocket and hitting buttons, while lifting the dead civilian up and placing him far back in the alley behind rubbish bins out of the sunlight.

"Fritz, I've got a dead cilivian behind the rubbish bins, in the alley off fourth and third, can you do a pick up? We don't have time to bring him home". V snapped his phone closed and turned to Butch.

"Don't have time to get to the car, we're gonna have to dematerialize home" he said quickly.

"What? V you know I haven't got that down yet. What if I end up fucking half here, and half at the house?" Butch said shocked.

"You trust me…true?"

"Of course" Butch answered.

V came up to Butch and wrapped him in a tight hug. "We'll do this together, hold onto me, close your eyes and let your senses find Marissa, think of nothing else but Marissa and getting home to her, think of her blood running in your veins. Think of your blood running in her veins. Think of the way she smells. The way she looks. Think of nothing else, but her and your need to be right next to her. I want you to feel yourself floating to her, as if you were air, floating on the breeze, floating towards her, floating towards Marissa"

Butch hung onto V with all his might, and did everything V was telling him to do, he was picturing Marissa, imagining kissing her, the taste of her blood, of her lips, the smell of her skin.

"Butch!"

He even had the tone of her voice down. V pulled back, but Butch held on, he didn't think he could dematerialize, but he also didn't want to let V get burnt holding onto him, so he slowly released his hold on him. He felt V step away, and he cranked open an eyelid and saw V grinning at him. He flipped his eyes open and looked around the room. His room. His and Marissa's room. And there stood Marissa wrapped in a towel, her hair still dripping wet from the shower she had just finished.

"Oh my god. Did you just…" Marissa said grinning at Butch. Butch swang around and made a beeline for Marissa and swept her up in his arms, twirling around her.

"I fucking did it, I did it" Butch said not caring that he sounded like a 5 year old kid, squealing with joy.


	2. Chapter Two

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight / JR Ward own Black Dagger Brotherhood.

* * *

"So what your saying is, you think these strangers are vampires and you've arranged for us all to meet them tonight?"

"Yep" V replied stubbing out a hand roll into an astray.

The brothers were all silent; pondering what V and Butch had just finished telling them.

"I'm game" Rhage said standing from the lounge and stretching.

"Yeah, yeah Hollywood, we all know you're up for anything. Doesn't mean we're going to walk into a trap" Wrath said from behind his desk.

"I don't think it is a trap. I've seen them before, I don't think they mean us any harm" V said scratching his goatee.

"Seen them, as in seen them, or had a vision?" Butch asked from the couch

"Vision, it was a long time ago. I didn't even give it a second thought, but when I saw that male it hit me again"

"What else did you see in the vision" Phury said leaning forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees.

"It was fucked up. True? But I saw the male and the female from tonight, along with three other males and three other females. But they were out in the daytime and they sparkled" V said while rolling another smoke

"Yeah whats up with this sparkling thing you guys were talking about? And how do you know they're vampires?" Butch asked

"What sparkling?" Z asked from his corner in the study

"I said it was fucked up, didn't I? I mean they literally sparkled, like their skin was covered in diamonds reflecting the light" V said lighting the smoke and taking a deep drag.

"What else you see V?" Wrath asked crossing his massive arms across his chest.

"Not much more than that. They were standing around talking, sparkling. One of the females laughed really loud and I saw fangs, and that's pretty much it" V said shrugging.

"That's not a lot to go on. So all up we're looking at eight vampires, four females, four males?" Wrath asked

"Yep" V replied

"Ok. John you tell Xhex what's going on tonight, tell her to get extra security if she can, and maybe limit how many people are in there before midnight, just incase things turn ugly…" John nodded his head at Wrath "we'll all go, so I want you all armed and ready to go at eleven thirty tonight. Cop you bring the car, incase we need to cart anyone back" Wrath commanded.

"Oh can ah someone else bring the car, I kind of want to try and you know dematerialize over there" Butch said grinning.

Wrath returned his grin and nodded his head at Butch before looking over to Phury "You cool to bring the car?"

"Of course" Phury replied.

"So lets rest up, if they're as fast as Butch and V say, we're going to need to be on our game" Wrath said standing from behind the desk, signaling the meeting over.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"They were there weren't they?" Alice said bouncing up and down on the lounge.

"Yeah they were, and they were just like you saw Alice" Bella said, going and squeezing in between Alice and Nessie. She wrapped her arm around Nessie's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Mom!" Nessie huffed

"Oh shh. I swear I don't think I was this bad as a teenager" Bella said tightening her arm around Nessies shoulders.

"No you were worst love" Edward said coming over kissing the top of Nessie's head. Nessie laughed and gently nudged Bella in the side, before getting up.

"Jacob should be back soon" she said looking towards the door of the hotel room, her aunt Alice and uncle Jasper were staying in.

"No I can't smell him yet" Rosalie said coming into the lounge area from Alice's room.

"Aunt Rose!" Nessie huffed stamping her foot down and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? It's true, I can't smell him" Rose said shrugging and sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Dad?" Nessie moaned turning towards her father.

"I can't smell him either" Edward said smugly

"Arrg, I seriously don't know why I bother. I'm going to Jacob's room to wait for him" Nessie said moving quickly to the door.

"Oh no your not" Edward said beating her to the door.

"Edward leave my favorite niece alone, look nothing is going to happen" Alice said looking over towards Edward, replaying an image of Nessie and Jacob in bed kissing before falling asleep in each other's arms.

"You call that nothing?" Edward replied a slight tinge of anger coming through in his voice.

"Mom" Nessie said turning around to Bella, giving her what she hoped was a sad sullen look, pleading with her mom to back her up.

"Oh so now you want me to be mom?" Bella said her eyebrow raised.

Esme came through the door, Carlisle following closely behind her.

"You bullies leave my grandbaby alone" Esme said wrapping Nessie up into a hug, and pulling her towards the door. Carlisle moved out of the way, but Edward stopped them blocking their path.

"Esme you don't know what they're going to do" Edward said softly and respectfully.

"Is it anymore than what you and Bella were doing?" Esme questioned.

"No…but that's different. Bella was seventeen."

"And for all we know, Nessie is eighteen. Trust me Edward, sometimes as a parent, you have to let go and let them go and make their own mistakes. Not that Jacob is a mistake" Esme said looking down at Nessie reassuringly.

"Bella a little help here" Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose, a sign he was getting frustrated.

"Nessie, you can wait in Jacobs room, but I want you back and asleep in our room" Bella said waving a hand in the air, signaling Edward to let them pass.

"Thanks nan, you're the best" Nessie said beaming and kissing Esme on the cheek, before brushing past her father.

"Yeah no, I didn't do anything" Bella muttered, curling one leg under herself and leaning her head on Alice's shoulder.

Esme and Carlisle laughed, before coming into the lounge, leaving Edward to close the door.

"Ah the joys of parenting. Don't worry, she'll come around eventually" Carlisle said to Bella, before sitting down.

"Seriously guys, I will tell you when they decide to take that step, but trust me, no decisions have been made yet. As far as I can see, Jacob is being a perfect gentleman, and if anything he's most likely going to follow in your footsteps Edward" Alice said reaching over smoothing down Bella's hair.

"You don't mean, he's going to wait till they're married?" Rosalie said looking up from her nails.

Alice smiled smugly at her and tapped her finger to her nose. Edward groaned and Esme gasped before smiling broadly at Carlisle. Bella felt her eyes tear up. It didn't seem fair. She'd only had Renesmee for only six and a half years, she wasn't ready to give her up yet.

Edward came and stood in front of Bella, his arms outstretched to her, she took his arms, and let him pull her up into a hug. "It'll be alright love. You love Jacob, and despite the fact that we're probably always going to think of her as our little girl, she is growing up, even if it is ridiculously fast" Edward whispered into Bella's ear.

"Try and remember that Edward, next time Nessie wants to spend some alone time with Jacob" Alice said smugly.

Edward ignored her and instead turned, so that he sat down on the lounge and brought Bella down on top of him, nestling her in his arms.

Jasper and Emmett came in through the door, their eyes glistering golden. Emmett's shirt had a tear down the sleeve.

He looked sheepishly over at Rosalie. "Emmett, is that the new shirt I brought you?"

"Sorry babe. It was an accident" he replied going over slowly to where Rosalie sat.

"Accident Emmett" Jasper said knowingly. Emmett shot him a look that said 'shut the hell up'.

"Oh Emmett" Alice sighed.

"Emmett!" Edward said sharply

Jasper laughed quietly, while standing behind Alice and kissing the top of her head.

"What? It wasn't like it was my fault. And Jacob was just as keen as me" Emmett said shrugging.

"Someone want to tell the rest of us, what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other, before Jasper shrugged and moved around the lounge to sit on the arm and put his arm around the back of Alice.

"We ran into some of those pale people" Emmett said nonchalantly.

"Emmett!" Rose gasped before hitting Emmett on the arm.

"Aw Rose, it's not like we went looking for them" Emmett said rubbing the spot where Rose had hit.

"Yes they caught us by surprise on our way back from hunting, which is why we got back so late. We could have left them, but knowing what we know about them, Emmett and Jacob decided to have some fun." Jasper said

"Don't be so coy Jasper, you were just as into it as we were" Emmett said pegging Jasper a hard look.

Jasper grinned before quickly wiping it off his face and replacing it with a look of innocence before looking down at Alice, who had her arms crossed and her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Sorry hon. But it wasn't really a fight, they were rather easy to take out." Jasper said softy to Alice.

"I thought we'd agreed we wouldn't engage into anything, until we met these other vampires and learnt exactly what the pale men are?" Alice asked not expecting an answer.

"Sorry" Jasper said sincerely. Alice uncrossed her arms and put one onto Jaspers leg before giving him a small smile.

"Speaking of the other vampires, how did it go? Were they there?" Esme asked Edward.

"Yeah there were two of them. But I don't know if we can trust them. When Bella and I came upon them, one was fighting with one of the pale men. I don't know but I got the feeling he could have ended it sooner, but he was enjoying the fighting. I'm not sure if we want to know people like that. It sort of reminded me of the Voultri" Edward's tone turning bitter towards the end.

"So was it an even fight? Because the two pale men we came across were so easy, it was hardly worth the effort" Emmett questioned.

"No the vampire definitely had the upper hand, I think it was like Edward said, he was just toying with him. He seemed to be pretty angry that Edward had come in and killed them, but it was getting close to sunrise and we weren't sure how much longer they were going to keep going, and we couldn't afford to wait around to talk to them" Bella said.

"I think we should proceed with caution. We don't know if they were hiding any tricks up their sleeves. It would be extremely unwise of us to think we would be stronger than them. For all we know, these pale men could have some sort of weapon that makes these vampires weaker when they fight them, but against us who knows what strength they possess" Carlisle said, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped together, his pointer fingers pointing out.

"Did you arrange a meeting?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. That club Iron Mask at midnight" Edward answered.

"It was weird though. I think they've heard of us, or something. Because one asked if we sparkled." Bella said looking towards Carlisle to see if he had any answers.

"It's hard to say. Unlike humans, we can't be foolish to think we are the only species out there. It could be that they are a different species of vampire. Though without going to the Voultri and asking them, I have no idea of knowing. I've never come across anything like them in my existence. But then again, I never came across anything like Nessie either." Carlisle said.

"He said to bring our family and he'd bring his" Edward said to Carlisle.

"Mmm, I guess it would be okay. We'd be in a public place. Jacob can stay behind with Nessie. Were you able to hear them?"

"Yeah, though I wish I couldn't" Edward said angrily before looking over towards Bella.

"What?" Bella asked innocently.

"Nothing love. Just sometimes I don't think you realize how breathtaking you are" Edward whispered.

"Huh" Bella mumbled confused.

Emmett's loud laughter boomed across the room, causing Bella to turn her head towards him.

"Edward means, the vampires were checking you out, and they must have liked what they saw" Emmett said between gaffs of laughter.

"Oh" Bella said shyly before burying her head into Edwards shoulder.

"Laugh now Emmett. What do you think they're going to think of Rose" Edward shot back at Emmett, causing Emmett to stop laughing immediately before looking quickly at Rose, a look of terror on his face.

"Yes not so funny now is it Emmett?"

"Maybe the girls should stay behind tonight" Jasper said, whilst sending soothing calm emotions out to the room, anticipating the girls reactions.

Alice tapped Jasper on the leg. "No way, and stop that Jaz"

"Yeah we're going too." Rose said rubbing Emmett's leg.

"Carlisle?" Emmett said, hoping Carlisle would back him and Jasper up and agree that the girls stay home.

"Sorry Emmett, but I think the girls should come. We're stronger together, and we may need Alice and Bella, we don't know yet what we're dealing with" Carlisle said softly.

"Where's Jacob?" Bella asked needing to change the subject.

"Ah he went to his room" Jasper said picking up on Bella's nervous emotions and looking towards Edward for an explanation. Edward minutely shook his head at Jasper.

Emmett always the one to speak without thinking asked "So where's Nessie then?"

Bella sighed, and Edward growled a little towards Emmett before holding Bella tighter.

"You left her with the dog?" Emmett said bitterly before standing quickly.

"Emmett sit down. We've already had this conversation" Esme said sternly to him. Emmett grumbled something before turning and stretching his hand out to Rosalie. "You wanna get out of here; maybe hit the spa tub in our room?"

Rosalie stood, a smile creeping onto her face. "We'll see you guys later" she said holding onto Emmett's hand.

"Do you want to go back to our room for a little bit?" Edward asked Bella

"Yeah okay. I'll give Renesmee another hour before I go and get her." Bella replied. They got up and made their way to door, arranging to meet back in the lobby at eleven thirty. Once they were out in the hallway, heading towards their room, Bella paused when going past Jacob's room. Edward stopped beside her. "We could get her now?" Edward asked quietly.

"No. I'll be fine. I think I might ring Charlie though." Bella said pulling Edward further down the hall to their room.

"I'm sure he'll love to hear from you. We can always pay a visit to him, once we figure things out here" Edward said softly.

"I'd like that" Bella sighed.


	3. Chapter Three

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight / JR Ward own Black Dagger Brotherhood.

* * *

Wrath walked in Iron Mask every bit as intimidating as he was aiming for. He hadn't picked up any unusual scents which meant they had possibly gotten here before the strangers had.

Wrath stopped short of the VIP section, the brothers fanned out behind him, forming a V. Tohr was to his right and V to his left. They had brought John and Qhuinn and Blay along tonight. Wrath wanted to make sure he was playing with a full deck, if things turned nasty.

"Tohr, check in with Xhex. I want to know how many she's got on staff tonight, both security and bar staff. How many people they've got in the place now and how many they will be letting in." Wrath commanded.

"As you wish my lord" Tohr said before leaving his side by Wrath, which Phury immediately stepped forward and filled.

Wrath sensed coming forward towards him.

"My Lord" said bowing slightly in front of Wrath.

"Thank you for allowing us to do this in your house." Wrath said

"Anything for the brotherhood" said stepping aside. The bouncers guarding the VIP section stepped aside one unhooking the velvet rope, that separated the VIP and general section areas.

Wrath stepped forward the brothers following close behind. Wrath couldn't sense anyone else in the VIP section and made a mental note to thank and Xhex again. No doubt they'd be losing revenue closing off the section for Wrath and the brothers.

"My lord" V said pausing.

Wrath put his hand out to the left and felt a table beside him. He followed it to the edge before reaching his other hand out feeling the back of a chair. He shuffled himself along the chair, cursing the small booth. Once he was in and confident he was in the middle of the booth he sat down. Though blind he figured they were sitting in a horse shoe arrangement. It wasn't ideal. Especially if all the brothers were seated around it. It would mean they'd have to jump up and over the table to attack and the strangers would be all lined up in front of the table in prime position.

"V, they have square tables here?" Wrath asked

"Ah yeah down in general population" V answered

"Then that's where we're going" Wrath said standing and shuffling back around the table. Wrath could hear security start scrambling as the brothers left the VIP section.

He sensed Tohr come up beside him again.

"Good choice, to much of a liability back there" Tohr said quietly to Wrath. "To your left" he whispered.

Wrath reached a hand out and felt another table.

"How many chairs?" he asked quietly to his right where Tohr stood.

"Eight each side" Tohr replied just as quietly.

"Right, all of us take a seat. Qhuinn you stand behind and foremost he's your main concern"

"On it" Qhuinn replied.

"Blay you bring up the other side, even out the numbers"

"Sure thing"

Wrath counted out four chairs before taking a seat. He felt Tohr sit to his right, V to his left, Rhage on the other side of V followed by Butch. Phury was sitting in between Tohr and Z with John on the end.

"Can I get you boys a drink?" A waitress asked. Wrath could smell the lust coming off her.

"Grey Goose"

"Whiskey"

"Beer"

Wrath listened as the brothers fired off their drink request, opting not to get anything.

"Time?" Wrath asked

"Eleven fifty eight" numerous brothers all said at once.

"Sweet virgin, anyone would think you girls were getting married today, the way your all sitting" Xhex said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Xhex always a pleasure" Wrath said nodding his head at her.

Wrath heard someone tap the table. John he assumed when he heard Xhex sigh.

"Okay, okay" Xhex said the sarcasm gone from her voice. "I'll catch up with you all later. Your boys been briefed" Xhex said, before Wrath heard her walking away.

Tohr leaned into Wrath and updated him on the clubs security and numbers. Wrath heard the sounds of glasses being put down on the table and the brothers drinking.

"Fuck is it just me, or do they have some fucked up music in here?" Rhage complained breaking the silence.

"Techno, it's not so bad" Qhuinn said shrugging his shoulders.

Z laughed followed by Butch.

"Typical fly boy would be into it" Butch said before downing his glass.

"Time?" Wrath asked again

This time only Tohr replied "Twelve o four"

Rhage gasped, his hand going over his heart "Tell me, I haven't been stood up?" he said jokingly causing a few of the brothers to grin.

"Nah thirty minutes is being stood up" Butch said signaling to the waitress for another drink.

"Been stood up a lot huh cop?" Phury asked leaning forward and looking down the table at Butch.

"Once" Butch replied honestly causing all the brothers and even Wrath to laugh.

Wrath caught a scent of something. Something not human, vampire or lesser. It smelled like blench but not as strong. The brothers smelt it a second later, the laughter stopping immediately.

* * *

"I swear Alice, they're not going to care what your wearing" Edward said running a hand through his hair.

"Edward first impressions matter. Anyway we're only two minutes late" Alice said while smoothing down her Donna Karen dress.

"Jasper, Emmett scope the building. Edward see if you can hear them. Alice see if you can see how this is going to go" Carlisle said with authority.

They were a block away from the club. Carlisle had wanted them to be here earlier but girls will be girls. Emmett and Jasper left in opposite directions to circle around the club, while Alice closed her eyes a look of concentration overtaking her face. Edward held onto Bella, his head tilted to the side as he listened out.

Jasper and Emmett returned a minute later.

"Lots of security. I'm talking the place is crawling with them. Plus I don't know…some were human, some were maybe vampires. I could tell they're definitely not like us" Jasper said quickly and quietly while standing behind Alice.

"There's been no decisions to fight. They're as curious as us" Alice said opening her eyes.

Carlisle looked over to Edward.

"I'm not sure, there are a lot of people in there. I focused on one. I think he was one of them, but he was just repeating 'protect the king'" Edward said shrugging.

"What King?" Emmett asked his arm around Rosalie shoulder.

"Well we won't find out, standing out here" Alice said marching forward. Carlisle held her arm. "Alice" he said like he was speaking to a five year old.

"Fine, but I don't like it" she said stopping to let Carlisle pass her.

Carlisle had relented to the boys and the girls demands and reached a comprise. The girls could come, but they were to remain behind the boys until they assessed the situation.

Carlisle lead flanked by Emmett and Jasper. The girls followed behind with Edward behind the girls. They approached the entrance of the club and noticed the line was extremely long, much longer than it had been on the other nights they had patrolled by.

"I think this calls for a women touch" Rosalie said attempting to step between Emmett and Carlisle, so she could use some of her own special talent to get them in.

But it wasn't necessary. The bouncer seemed to recognize them as if they were regular patrons and stepped aside with the rope in one hand. He nodded his head at them while bringing his other wrist up to his mouth and spoke quietly. Not quietly enough because Carlisle and his family he was sure could all hear him say "they're here, eight".

"Thanks, I take it they're waiting for us" Carlisle said to the bouncer. The bouncer nodded.

"You packing?" the bouncer asked

"Packing like guns?" Carlisle replied surprised

"Yes guns, knives any kinds of weapons" the bouncer said in all seriousness

"Nah we don't need weapons. We are the weapons" Emmett said grinning. Carlisle nudged him in the side.

"You mind?" another bouncer said coming forward holding a hand held metal detector.

"I assure you we have no weapons, but if it'll make things more easier" Carlise said, while turning around and looking at everyone silently telling them to comply.

"I believe it wont be necessary. Your already late and they don't like to be keep waiting" a masculine women wearing a black singlet over leather pants and a short hair cut said.

"Well we'd be in sooner if you'd move out of the way" Rosalie said from behind Emmett.

"Careful blondie, I bite" the masculine female security guard said, smiling showing extremely long fangs. Much longer than any Carlisle had seen before. The doctor in him immediately wanted to reach out and examine them, but he was here for a reason. He silently hoped that things would go well, so that he might have the chance to study this new breed of vampires.

"Our apologies. Rosalie manners" Carlisle said sternly.

"Don't worry Carlisle, I'm not into dykes" Rosalie said to the masculine female security guard, who lunged forward towards Rosalie. Emmett stepped closer to Carlisle so she couldn't get though.

"Rose!" Esme said disgusted

A very tall man stepped out from the shadows and wrapped a thick arm around the security guards waist and pulled her back.

"Careful she really does bite and you don't want to mess with her" he said.

"I reckon I could take her" Rosalie said pushing Emmett aside and trying to step forward.

"Rose really, leave it. We're supposed to be here to make friends not enemies" Alice said placing her hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Yeah, you all had better go in" the tall security guard said.

Carlisle turned and pegged Rosalie a look that said 'your best behavior' before going forward into the club.

"I'll be waiting for you blondie" the masculine female security guard said as they past by.

"I'm sure you will be. But like I said I don't do dykes" Rosalie said tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder.

Entering the club was like entering another world.

Carlisle's senses went into overdrive. The scents in the room were strange and new to him. His eyes adjusted instantly to the dark, the only light coming from the bar and a dance floor. The music was very quick, he imagined it was what this generation found popular.

He saw the strangers sitting along a large oblong table. There were ten in total and they were all men. Not just men, but huge men. Big enough to make Emmett look small. He felt Emmett tense next to him.

"Careful son, we're outnumbered, let just play it safe. They obviously have the club on there side so we could be looking at, at least twenty" Carlisle said quickly and quietly. He hoped that if the group they were meeting were another breed of vampires, that their hearing wasn't as good as theirs.

Carlisle did notice that the men were all looking at him and his family.

"They still just want to talk" Alice said quietly from behind.

Carlisle nodded, before moving forward.

_'Edward listen out, first sign of trouble you get the girls out' _Carlisle thought. He saw Edward nod his head and saw Bella look at him questioningly.

Carlisle stopped in the middle of the table opposite a brooding man with long black hair down to his waist, he also had sunglasses on, which Carlisle found odd. As the rest of his family lined up along the table behind chairs the man with the long hair stood. The rest of the men following suit and rising out of their chairs.

Good lord they all had to be over six foot at least.

"Hello my name is Carlisle and this is my family" Carlisle said spreading his arms out wide.

The man with the long hair nodded. "I am Wrath and these are my brothers" he said in a deep voice that could be heard easily over the pumping of the music.

Edwrd growled from the end of the table.

Carlisle snapped his head in his direction and found Edward eyeing a blond man standing behind another man with black hair.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Edward stopped growling and looked back at Carlisle, his arm snaking around Bella's waist.

Jasper and Emmett both slipped their arms around Alice and Rosalie and even Carlisle stepped closer to Esme and held her hand.

"Easy there. We have no interest in your females" a man with a buzz haircut standing next to the one called Wrath said.

Carlisle looked back at Edward and Edward looked back at the blond standing behind the other man. The strangers all followed Edwards eyes.

"What I didn't say anything" the blond man said holding up his hands.

"Mind reader" a man said with a goatee and tattoos around his eyes said to Edward.

"Ah how bout we all sit down" Carlisle said trying to shift the focus away Edward.


	4. Chapter Four

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight / JR Ward own Black Dagger Brotherhood.

* * *

Edward pulled Bella's chair out and motioned for her to take a seat, while he remain standing. Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes at him, and sighed before taking a breath and sitting down. Alice sat to the left of her, and didn't wait for Jasper to pull her chair out before sitting herself down and bouncing in her chair. A huge grin across her face.

Bella noticed Carlisle and Emmett pull out chairs for Esme and Rosalie, before taking their own chairs. The stranger's were all standing, before the one with long black hair, sat down in his chair causing all the other men to hastily sit back down. _'mm wonder if he's the king'_ Bella thought as she looked at Edward still standing.

"Sit" she hissed quietly at him. _'Typical always trying to protect everyone'_

"Yeah sit, we don't bite" the stranger opposite Bella said.

Bella turned and looked at the stranger. His eyes were black, and he had a large scar running down his face, starting at his forehead and ending at his lip.

Bella pushed Edwards chair back a bit, and held out her hand for him. He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed before sitting down.

No one said anything. For most of the part Bella could see the strangers were all studying them, while they were studying them. Alice was still bouncing up and down in her chair looking up and down the table at each of the strangers. Everyone thought Bella had no self preserving abilities, but she was saw Alice would of gladly gone anywhere with these strange men. She was acting like they were giant size Ken Barbie dolls and she'd just been given them for her birthday.

Bella could see Rosalie down the far end of the table, slouching back in her chair, and her finger nails tapping the table. Bella could tell she was trying to give off the impression she didn't care, but she could tell she was studying all the strangers, just as Bella was.

"Okay, I'll go first since no one's going to talk. My name is Alice" Alice practically shouted before jumping out of her chair and reaching her hand across the table to shake hands with the stranger opposite her.

Before Bella had time to blink, Alice pulled her hand back quickly and threw her tiny body in front of Jasper. The stranger's opposite them all pulled out guns or knifes and rose from their chairs, their guns and knifes all pointed at her family.

"WAIT" Alice screamed with her hands up. Bella noted that everyone on her side of the table had stood including her. Jasper had managed to push Alice to the side.

Then sent out calming emotions. She wondered if the strangers would be susceptible to it. Apparently they were, as they holstered their weapons and sat down slowly.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to shake your hand" Alice said softly before sitting down. Bella glanced the room around her, wondering why in heck security hadn't stepped in or why there was no screams coming from the humans in the room. Normally when a group of men pull guns in a room, there's screaming and running for the nearest exit. But Bella was surprised to see people and security carrying on like nothing was happening. Actually come to think about it, no one was even looking at them. '_This is weird'_ They always drew attention to themselves when they were out in a group.

The strangers still hadn't spoken, but they were all seated and from their expressions wondering what the hell was happening to them.

"My apologies for my daughter Alice, she tends to get excited and not think. I assure you she meant no harm." Carlisle said smoothly. Bella had to suppress the urge to giggle. She'd seen Carlisle bedazzle few people, never really having the need, but he was working his bedazzling skills now.

"What are you doing to us?" the man called Wrath asked.

"Safety precaution. My son Jasper" Carlisle nodded his head to his right where Jasper sat "has certain abilities shall we say. He's merely trying to stop us from attacking each other. Can I suggest we both agree no fighting? We want to just talk to you all, that's all"

"Get him to stop and we'll talk." Wrath said

Carlisle nodded his head and Bella felt Jasper cut off the calming emotions. The strangers went straight back to being angry and on the ready to fight.

"Cool it brothers" Wrath commanded, the strangers sank back into their chairs, but their body language suggesting they were ready to attack again.

"Let's start again" Wrath said, while looking at Alice. At least Bella thought he was looking at Alice, she couldn't really tell where he was looking from behind his dark sunglasses. Alice beamed her mega watt smile, before standing and reaching her hand out slowly across the table to the same stranger.

"Hi I'm Alice"

"Phury" the stranger with a head of luscious hair said. Bella was tempted to stand next and introduce herself, just so she could ask if she could run her hands through it. Instead Alice turned to the stranger seated to the right of Phury, the one opposite Bella with the scarred face, her hand outstretched. She frowned a little before pulling her hand back. "Hi Z, I'm Alice". The stranger looked back shocked at Alice knowing his name. He nodded his head, but didn't extend his hand to be shaken. Alice didn't look at all offended.

"Alice" Carlisle said softly. They'd been around each other long enough to know that Carlisle was telling Alice to cool it with the freaking them out by knowing their names. Bad enough they suspected Edward could read minds, and Jasper could control emotions, they really didn't need to know, Alice could see the future.

"It's ok Carlisle. We're going to all be great friends" Alice said still grinning. Rosalie grunted from down the end of the table. "Even you Rose, in fact, your friend from out the front, you two are going to be great friends" Alice said moving out from the table, because she couldn't reach any of the strangers anymore without climbing onto the table, and Bella wouldn't put it past Alice to try doing that.

"Whatever, like I'd be friends with a dyke" Rosalie muttered. Esme sent her a chilled look.

Alice was around the table now standing at the head, in between Edward and one of the strangers with black hair. She reached her hand out to him and smiled "Hi, Alice" she said. He shook her hand, but didn't offer up his name, though Alice didn't seem surprised or offended. She moved onto the blonde man standing behind him. Bella noticed he had one green eye and one blue eye. Very rare.

"Hey Qhuinn, we're going to have so much fun together" she said putting her hand out for him to shake, which he shook.

"Not that kind of fun. She's my wife" Jasper said angrily from his seat. Alice and Bella laughed, even Esme was trying to hide a smile, and Rosalie as always looked bored.

"Okay are you all mind readers? And if so stay out of my head, or don't take offence to what I'm thinking" the stranger named Qhuinn said.

Bella could see Carlisle was about to say something, but Wrath spoke first. "Qhuinn, you don't have to be a mind reader to smell the lust coming off you. So keep your head in the game and out of the gutter"

The stranger named Qhuinn looked down and blushed. Actually blushed. Bella jabbed Edward in the side and motioned for him to look at Qhuinn's blush. Except Edward just rolled his eyes at her. Typical.

Alice moved back around the table to their side of it, before going and squeezing her way in between Jasper and Carlisle, and reaching her hand out to the stranger who was sitting next to Phury the man with the lush hair.

"Hi I'm Alice"

"I'm Tohrment, Tohr for short" he said shaking Alice's hand. Bella had to say out of all the men, he was the most normal looking one, well him and the one right down the other end of the table sitting opposite Rosalie.

Alice turned and faced Wrath, her hand outstretched to him.

"Hi Wrath, I'm Alice" she said.

Wrath seemed to hesitate for a second, and then reached his hand out. In that second, Bella saw that his movement was a bit off, and in the end Alice grabbed his hand.

"_He's blind"_ Bella thought.

"Nice to meet you Wrath" Alice said before releasing his hand.

She moved on putting herself in between Carlisle and Esme reaching her hand out to the stranger with tattoo's around his eyes.

"Alice" he said giving his head a nod, and a small smile while shaking her hand.

"Vishous or V?" Alice asked

"V's fine" he answered

Alice pushed herself back from the table and practically crawled over Esme's legs to get to the man on the left hand side of Vishous. Bella had to admit, the man was something beautiful. Shoulder length blonde hair, neon blue eyes, muscles everywhere. Bella could freely say no current Hollywood actor came close to looking as beautiful as he did.

"Rhage, wow your just as beautiful as I saw" Alice gushed while holding out her hand for him to shake. He seemed flabbergasted and embarrassed but held his hand out and shook Alice's.

Bella couldn't help the grin spread across her face. Alice was acting like a normal teenager gushing over a hot guy. Jasper didn't seem too bothered, but he didn't seem happy either.

"Why don't you just hop up onto his lap Alice" Rose mocked sarcastically.

"Shut up Rose" Alice said pushing Rose and squeezing past her to the end of the table.

"Hi" she said holding her hand out to the second most normal looking guy in the bunch.

"Hello Alice" he said, shaking her hand. When he released her hand, he sat back and smiled "so you know my name?" he asked.

Alice stood back, her smile gone, and a stumped look across her face.

"Why do I want to say Cop, Butch and Dhestroyer?" she asked. The stranger's smile widened.

"You're good. Butch is fine" he answered.

"Blaylock I presume?" Alice said to the last stranger, her hand outstretched ready to shake his. He had red hair, and looked the youngest out of them all. He reminded Bella of Seth. Not physically but just his demeanour.

"Yep. Alice right?" he said taking her hand.

"Yep. Alice Brandon Cullen at your services" she said smiling. He smiled back at her, and Bella knew straight away he was going to be just like Seth. He and Jacob were going to get along great.

Alice made her way back to her chair, and then Carlisle cleared his throat.

"So as you've all meet, that's Alice. Right down the end is my son Edward, and his wife Bella.." Bella couldn't help it; she gave a small wave to the table. She felt stupid immediately afterwards, but it was too late, it was already out there "..my son Jasper, Alice's husband, my wife Esme.." he said looking at Esme a smile on his face "..my son Emmett.." he gestured to Emmett who grinned at the strangers "..and my daughter Rosalie, Emmett's wife. So now that we all know each other, I guess we should get down to why we're here"

"Sure. Just a minute, I think this calls for drinks" Wrath said before turning to his left and nodding his head at the man called Vishous.

"Thank the scribe" Butch sighed from down the end of the table.

Just like that, people started staring at them. It was though they were invisible before and now everyone could see them again. A waitress hurried over to their table, and Bella felt sorry for her. She didn't seem to know where to look. Then after a few seconds she relaxed significantly. Jasper's handiwork no doubt.

She took drink orders from all the men opposite them, and then turned to their side of the table. They all rattled off drink orders, all knowing they had no intention of drinking them, merely keeping up with appearances. In fact Bella had become quite good at lifting a bottle of beer to her mouth tilting it back and then spitting the liquid back into the bottle, so that everyone around her bar her family thought she'd taken a drink. She wondered if the strangers would be able to tell.

They all remained silent while the waitress went and brought back their drinks, having to make two trips. When she left the table, Bella noticed everyone went back to ignoring them. Like they had on a cloak of invisibility.

"So is that you guys doing…that?" she asked the table of men opposite her.

"Doing?" Wrath asked

"Turing us invisible or whatever it is your doing, that's making no one in this room look at us" Rose stated bitterly.

"Rosalie" Carlisle sighed.

"What you know you want to know as well. Probably more than me." Rosalie said innocently.

"It's called a mhist. Just like your boy Jasper confuses your emotions, I'm confusing everyone around us into thinking there's nothing here but an empty table" the one called Vishous said.

"Fascinating" Carlisle whispered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Emmett grunted and looked around the room. "So what's stopping any of these guys trying to come and sit down at the empty table" he asked.

"Me. If they see the table and think it's a good idea to come and sit down, they'll walk over here and get confused and won't remember why they're actually coming over here in the first place and then walk away" Vishous continued.

"Do you…could you show me? If I stepped away from the table, could you block me out?" Carlisle asked, he was trying to appear calm, but there was a slight hint of excitement coming through his tone.

Vishous looked to Wrath, who nodded after a few seconds, and Vishous waved his hand to Carlisle to step away from the table.

"Mind if I join him?" Bella said getting up the same time as Carlisle.

Wrath nodded again, and she and Carlisle took a few steps away from the table. Almost immediately people in the room began looking at them. However she could still see the table and everyone there.

"Well…?" she asked

"Yes Bella?" Carlisle asked like he was waiting for Bella to ask a question.

"Can you still see them?" Bella asked

"See who dear?" Carlisle seemed genuinely confused and concerned.

Bella looked over and stared directly at Edward who grinned at her. Alice sat waving at her, while Carlisle seemed to be looking around the club like he was wondering what he was doing there. Bella waved back at Alice and as she looked up she saw the table of men looking at her confusingly.

"Come with me" Bella said guiding Carlisle back to his chair. The moment he touched it, he seemed to be aware of the table full of his family and the strangers sitting opposite him.

"Wow, that was something else. I honestly couldn't remember what we were doing here, and I couldn't see any of you at all" Carlisle said excitingly.

"But you could?" Vishous asked Bella

"Yes. I'm what you'd call special.." Bella said using air quotes for special "no one's getting into my head without my say so"

The man Vishous seemed to think about it before nodding his head slowly and taking a drink of his vodka.

"So we can take it, you all have certain gifts, as we have ours, now what I'd like to know is exactly who are you all and what are you doing in my neighborhood?" Wrath asked in what Bella thought was supposed to be a scary tone. Except all it did was make her laugh, which she fought hard not to let out. Alice on the other hand had no problems laughing out loud.

"Wrath…you sound like a mafia don. Really we're going to be great friends, and we'll laugh about this one day" Alice said quieting her laughter.

"Be careful how you speak Alice, that day hasn't come yet" Z said threateningly.

"Dude don't threaten my sister" Emmett said leaning forward in his chair his eyes on Z.

"Everyone calm down" Carlisle said directly to Emmett. "We all forget how daunting Alice can be. Our apologies, sometimes Alice speaks without thinking, but once you get to know her, you'll learn to handle her" Carlisle finished looking at Alice, his eyes telling her to cool it with the predictions.

"Also word of advice. Never bet against Alice. If she says we're all going to be great friends, than whether we realize it now or not, we will be" Esme added.

"So Alice…we're all going to be good friends are we?" Wrath asked bemused.

Alice looked quickly to Carlisle who sighed and nodded.

"Best friends Wrath. So close in fact, that every time we're in Cadwell or in the area, we'll stay with you at your mansion" Alice said beaming.

Wrath let out a rumble of laughter. "That close huh? I don't know about that"

"No really we are going to be that close. I can't wait to meet Beth, we're especial…"

At the mention of Beth, all the men including Wrath grabbed their weapons out and had them pointed at Bella and her family. Again her family had risen out of their chairs and were facing off against them.

"Sweet Jesus. Guys relax already. Obviously this isn't going to get solved…" Alice began before Emmett cut her off. "I'm giving three seconds to get that fucking gun out of my wife's face, before I let her hurt you" he growled to the man called Butch.

"Emmett" Carlisle warned.

"Three" Emmett yelled before reaching out across the table and grabbing the gun out of Butch's hand.

Then there were gun shots. Bella looked at the scared man across from her and realized he was firing his gun at Emmett, in fact nearly all the men were firing their guns at Emmett. Bella stood there dumbfounded. Emmett looked down at his chest where the majority of bullets were hitting. When the sound of gun shots died, the sound of Rosalie laughing filled silence. Emmett started laughing too, and ran his hand down the front of his chest.

"Are you guy's even vampires?" Emmett asked amused.

"Are you?" Butch asked.

"Carlisle…this is ridiculous. God I don't even know what to make of this. They're not vampires, and if they are then they're like at the bottom of the vampire evolution table. Even the dog is more evolved than them" Rosalie said smugly.

Bella saw Z reach for a knife and throw it directly at Rosalie. She supposed she could of stopped it, well actually anyone in her family could of stopped it, but no one did, and Rosalie caught it, without even flinching, and hurled it back at Z quicker than it seemed than the strangers could see. Because Z didn't move or even seem to see it coming. Bella did though and she reached out across the table and stuck her hand out, palm facing the coming knife. It flew into Bella's palm and the blade crumbled against her skin, the knife falling onto the table. The knife bounced a few times on the table before it came to a stop the sound ringing out through the silence. All eyes were fixated on it.

Vishous or V as he liked to be called ripped a glove of his hand and lunged forward towards Rosalie. Bella rolled her eyes. Of course it as Rosalie causing the trouble.

V didn't get very far, Emmett stepped in front of Rosalie, and V collided with Emmett. The hand V had ripped the glove off was glowing. The force of V coming at Emmett wasn't enough to take Emmett down, but when his hand touched Emmett's shoulder, Emmett let out a growl, that Bella had never heard before. Emmett was in pain. Esme standing next to Emmett and V punched V hard in the head and sent him flying unconscious.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's shoulder and Bella was sickened by the smell of burning vampire flesh. She'd smelled it before and the smell would never leave her.

"Carlisle" Rosalie screamed panicked. Carlisle as at Emmett's side in an instant, and Bella became overly aware that everyone in the club could now see them all.

"Phury" Wrath yelled.

The masculine security officer as well as about fifteen other security officers came rushing towards the table. Bella turned and bared her teeth at them.

"Jasper" Alice said quietly. Then Bella felt her body relax and calm. The security guards relaxed and so did everyone else in the club, then slowly and strangely they all began exiting the club. They were like zombies. Bella looked over her shoulder and saw Wrath standing very still and Phury was making eye contact with a lot of people.

"You'll be fine. Nothing that won't heal in a hour or so" Carlisle said to Emmett.

The club emptied out quickly, till there was no one left except Bella and her family and the strange men. Butch was beside V who was still unconscious on the floor half way across the room.

"Rosalie, apologize right now" Esme said angrily.

"What…what for? I didn't do anything. That freak hurt Emmett and you want me to apologize" Rosalie said stunned.

"Rosalie" Edward said just as angrily as Esme.

"Fuck off.." Rosalie spat out at Edward "they're all lucky I don't kill them all for what they did to Emmett"

"Rose" Alice screamed, stomping her foot and in full tantrum mode.

"Rose…baby" Emmett said softly, moving his shoulder back and forth while looking at her.

"No Emmett. He could have…he" Rosalie said quietly. Bella could tell she was trying to hold her emotions in.

"No he couldn't have baby and you know that. He just caught me off guard, if Mom here hadn't soccer punched him.." Emmett said grinning at Esme "than I would have ripped his hand off and probably pulled his arm out at the socket, or you would have"

"Are you…are you alright" Rosalie said sadly

"Of course baby. You know it'll take more than a bit of fire to take me down" Emmett said opening his arms out to Rosalie who charged forward and wrapped her arms around him. Than in true Rosalie and Emmett fashion they proceed to make out like there was no one else in the room.

Carlisle cleared his throat, which brought them back to their senses. It appeared Jasper was still working his magic on the strangers because they appeared to be calm, and just watching yet another day in the life of the Cullan's unfold.


	5. Chapter Five

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight / JR Ward own Black Dagger Brotherhood.

* * *

"Might I suggest for the time being, we reconvene?" Carlisle asked Wrath.

Jasper was still working his calming emotions on the strangers. The one named Vishous who Esme had knocked out cold, was starting to come around, his hand was still glowing, and Alice noticed the stranger named Butch, had his hand on Vishous's arm holding it down to the ground, so that it didn't touch anything else.

A scene played out before Alice, Carlisle and Wrath meeting again, with no one else around, back here in the club, but further back, in the darken VIP area, they were talking animatedly, even laughing. Alice pouted. She knew without a doubt, that if they wanted the strangers to trust them, and tell them about the strange pale men, then Carlisle had to meet with Wrath alone, meaning she'd have to sit at the hotel again and wait. Wait like she waited for Edward and Bella to come back from the first meeting the strangers. It seemed she never got to be the initiator.

"Carlisle, can I suggest maybe you and Wrath meet alone tomorrow, here" Alice said quietly, painfully. She had decided to come along, just to see what the outcome would be like, but she quickly saw, that Wrath would sense her and call for re-enforcements, and Jasper was going to sneak up and come to keep an eye out for Alice, and then of course that stupid mutt Jacob was going to follow Jasper seeing as he missed all the action tonight. No this was definitely the best plan. If she didn't come, then Carlisle and Wrath would talk, they would become friends and then Alice would be that much closer to having new friends. She could wait. It wouldn't be long.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at Alice, and she nodded her head, letting him know that she had already seen the outcome. Carlisle turned to Wrath awaiting his answer.

Wrath stood surrounded by his brothers. A menacing presence even under Jaspers calming effects.

"V" Wrath called, to Vishous who was now conscious and shaking his head. He looked up at Wrath, and the two seemed to have a private conversation.

'_Hmmm wonder if he's a mind reader as well'_ Alice thought as she looked to Edward for confirmation. Edward, nodded his head minutely, invisible to everyone else.

"Yes my lord" Vishous said groggily standing to his feet, with the help of his brother Butch. Esme reached her hand out, like she wanted to comfort him, but quickly dropped it. A look of guilt washing across her face.

Rosalie finally had the good grace to look guilty. But it wasn't guilt from her behavior; it was guilt at causing Esme pain.

Vishous came up and stood behind Wrath and leaned in and whispered into his ear. Even through the pumping music that no one had bothered to turn off in their rush to get out, Alice still heard what Vishous was saying to Wrath.

"My lord, I've seen you and Carlisle laughing. I don't think it's a trap"

Alice had to bite her tongue from screaming out 'It's not a trap; we just want to be friends'. But the strangers were obviously shaken, so she thought better of it.

Wrath nodded his head, and turned and faced Carlisle. If Alice hadn't already seen that he was blind, she would have never have guessed it. He moved like he could see.

"So be it Carlisle. Tomorrow, you and I. Our families are to stay behind. Midnight" Wrath spoke with authority.

Even under Jaspers influence the strangers all tensed at the mention of Wrath coming alone.

Carlisle nodded his head, and then as if remembering Wrath was blind said aloud. "Thank you".

He turned to Rosalie. "Before we leave, I believe my daughter would like to say something"

Rosalie looked down at her hands entwined with Emmett's, Alice was just about to scream at her, before she saw Emmett give her hand a squeeze and she looked back up.

"I'm sorry for saying those things" she muttered, before rolling her eyes. Alice saw at of the corner of her eye, Bella move forward, before Edward clamped an arm around her waist. Rosalie looked up at Bella and Edward before looking at Alice and Jasper, and Alice could only guess her face, told Rosalie just exactly what she thought of that apology.

"Okay, okay. I'm really am sorry. I tend to speak without thinking. I'll watch it around you all" Rosalie said louder this time, meeting the eye of each of the strangers.

Esme smiled at Rosalie's apology, and Alice fought the urge to roll her eyes. Esme was such a sucker for her kids.

"Vishous, I am truly sorry for hitting you. My husband" Esme said looking to Carlisle "is a doctor. If you like, I'm sure he would check you out" if Esme could cry, Alice would swear Esme would be crying as she spoke.

Vishous looked Carlisle up and down as if assessing whether he truly was a doctor or not, before he smiled weakly at Esme.

"Nah I'm right" Vishous said.

"Well we'll be going now. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Wrath. Would you like to leave before us, or us to go first?" Carlisle asked, always the diplomat.

"You go. We have some damage control we need to take care of"

"Very well" Carlisle said before turning and holding onto Esmes hand and walking towards the exit. Alice waited with Jasper while Edward and Bella followed Carlisle and Esme, then Rosalie and Emmett. Alice knew Jasper would want to exit last, so that he could continue sending calming emotions to the strangers till their family was in the clear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell was that?" Rhage roared a few moments after the blonde vampire and his black haired wife left.

He turned to V, his eyes demanding answers. In fact, nearly all the brothers were looking to V for answers.

Now that the blonde vampire had left, so had the calming emotions that had been surging through them. It was like a switch had been flicked.

"Now's not the time. Tohr get me and Xhex, we need to get home. John, Qhuinn, Blay, you boys take the car. Brothers, get ready for damage control." Wrath seethed, his orders silencing the anger threatening to overtake them.

Phury handed the keys over to Qhuinn, and Tohr had made his way outside. Z picked the crumbled dagger off the table and examined it. Rhage was peering over his shoulder looking at it. They'd never seen one of their daggers, destroyed. The things were made of the strongest steel, hand crafted by V. Sharper than any gitzu knife ever made. Yet as Z turn the handle over in his hand, both he and Rhage could see the metal was twisted and destroyed.

"Fuck" Z whispered, it wouldn't fit into his holster anymore, so he handed it to Rhage to put into one of his pockets of his jacket.

and Xhex entered the club, with about five security officers.

"" Wrath said, snapping Z and Rhage's attention back to him.

"My lord" said bowing again slightly.

"My apologies for tonight.." Wrath started, but shook his head and cut in.

"Nothing to apologize for my lord. I'm just happy there were no causalities, anything else is just cosmetic"

"Did we catch everyone when the mhist went down?" Wrath asked

"Mostly, the rest we managed to catch on the outside"

"You reopening or shutting for the night?"

"Shutting, we convinced everyone the police were on their way. No one stuck around, and the few nosy ones didn't stick around for long. Most of them will wake up tomorrow with a headache and memories of a good night out" said grinning.

"Let me know how much you're losing for the night. I'll reimburse you" Wrath offered.

"Not necessary. One night closed isn't going to break the bank"

"No we've inconvenienced you. I pay my debts" Wrath said in his commanding tone.

"As you wish my lord. I'll call you with the figures" said, realizing it was no use arguing.

"We're leaving now. But I'll be back tomorrow, on my own, to meet with the blonde leader"

"Of course, would you like me to reserve you the same table?" asked.

"No we'll take something in the VIP section. No need to close it off for us. I don't anticipate any problems."

"I'll see to it" said stepping back.

"Brothers, let's go home" Wrath said before dematerializing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, how'd it go?" Renesmee asked curiously. She was sitting on the lounge, in her parent's hotel room. Well her hotel room as well. It had two rooms, with a lounge in the middle. Jacob had been stretched out, lying with his head in her lap, before they heard the arrival of her family. He now sat up, with a foot between himself and Resnemee much to her dismay.

"Gran sucker punched one of them" Emmett said proudly as he entered the room behind Edward and Bella.

"I'll sucker punch you Emmett, if you speak of it again" Esme said sternly.

"Whoa back up. Really did you sucker punch someone gran?" Renesmee said excitingly getting up and heading straight for Esme, by passing her parents who looked on disbelieving.

Renesmee wrapped Esme in a hug, before the two of them, walked over to one of the chairs, their arms wrapped around each other's waist.

"What am I? Chopped liver" Bella said throwing her hands up in disbelief.

Renesmee rolled her eyes "Mom when you sucker punch someone, then I'll be hanging off of you, trying to find out the details" she said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and pulled her back to his chest, planting small kisses along Bella's shoulders. "I'm still excited to see you love" he whispered.

"Gross" Renesmee said, earning a chuckle from Carlisle and Jasper.

"So gran, spill. How come you hit one of them? And what is that smell?" Renesmee said wrinkling her nose up, looking around for the god awful burnt smell.

No one said anything, and they shuffled around, taking up seats, or just moving places.

"What?" Renesmee asked.

"Well turns out, one of them, has a hand that can melt stuff" Emmett said matter-of-factly

"Emmett" Edward growled

"What?" both Emmett and Renesmee asked curiously

"Renesmee doesn't need the details. Until we.."

"What do you mean, I don't need the details?" Renesmee said interrupting her father.

"Nessie" Jacob said softly.

"No. I never get to know anything. I'm not five years old" Renesmee huffed.

"Yes, your six and right now your acting like your two" her father said sternly.

"Haha" Renesmee said sarcastically

"You're fathers right dear. Don't be in a hurry to grow up. Enjoy your youth" Esme said sincerely, tucking a strand of Renesmees hair behind her ear,

"Gran, you can't be serious. Enjoy my youth. I'm going to be eighteen forever, it's all I am going to enjoy"

"Well yes dear, you might look eighteen, but you are still very young compared with the rest of us. We just want you to enjoy not having the weight of the world on your shoulders first" Esme said, holding onto Renesmees hands.

"Eighteen huh, short stuff. I'm pretty sure last year you said you'd be sixteen forever. Now your eighteen, which is it? Or does it have something to do with Jacob?" Emmett said grinning.

Renesmee felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Damn half human body.

"Shut up Emmett" Renesmee spat out. Worst thing she could have done, because now he just erupted into laughter, and it seemed everyone was trying to hide their smirks. Even Jacob, she could tell was biting his tongue to stop himself laughing.

"Arrg, I hate being in this family" Renesmee said getting up and storming off to her room. She was a few steps away when Emmett called out.

"Oh short stuff, I'm just playing with you" he called, while still laughing. She reached for the door and went in and slammed the door hard, not even trying to be careful of her vampire strength. If she sent the thing flying she didn't care.

The second the door was closed, laughter erupted from the other side. Even Jacob. Renesmee went over to the windows in her room seething. She was sick of being treated like a child. Yes she was six human years old. But her mind and body had developed far faster than that. She had the mind of a fifty year old, it seemed at times. Her IQ ridiculously high thanks to her vampire side never forgetting a single thing she ever read, saw or learnt over the years. She pushed the window open to let some air in. The laughter had quieted down from the lounge room, and now they were relaying what happened tonight. Renesmee left the window and went up to the door and pressed her ear to it. Her hearing wasn't as finely tuned as her parents.

"Things got a bit out of hand" she heard her uncle Jasper say.

"Well Renesmee doesn't know the smell of burnt vampire but I do. What the hell happened?" Jacob asked.

"Not much, they caught me by surprise, that's all" Emmett said blasé.

"Guess that put you in your place huh?" Jacob said smugly.

"Shut it dog" Rosalie spat defending Emmett.

"Yeah well, at least we know now what kind of secret weapons they have." Emmett said defensively

"What do you mean?"  
"Well they didn't exactly light a fire, and Emmett jumped in" Jasper answered.

"Then how?"

"One of them has a hand that melts things, I guess you could say" her father replied quietly.

"What?" Jacob asked loudly.

"Exactly that dog, what don't you understand?"

"Cool it Blondie, if I wanted your opinion I would have asked"

"Guys cool it. There are obviously a lot of things we don't understand. So I think from here on in we should proceed with caution. Who knows what else they're hiding" her mum said silencing Rosalie and Jacob.

"I agree with Bella. Alice how did you see the meeting go down tomorrow?" her grandfather asked.

"Fine. It would appear that the two of you, get a lot discussed. It should go well, and then we'll be able to meet up all again" Alice said calmly.

"Okay. Son did you manage to get anything" her grandfather asked. Renesmee could tell he was asking her father.

"They're a strange bunch. They're not like us at all. For one, they still consume food"

"No shit Sherlock, what gave it away, when they ordered drinks?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"Seriously Rosalie, what is your problem? You've had something so far stuck up your arse all night, I'm surprised your even able to walk" her aunt Alice said angrily.

Renesmee was shocked. Her aunt Rosalie had an attitude, they all knew it. But that's just how she was.

"Gee I don't know Alice. Maybe it's the fact, that we're somehow caught up in some twisted bizarre alternate universe, where nothings making sense. Yet again, we're throwing caution to wind, and jumping straight in. I don't see why we can't just go somewhere and forget about these pale men"

"No one is keeping you here Rosalie. If you feel the need to leave and go have some time on your own, we won't hold it against you" her grandfather said softly.

"Yeah right. Like I would abandon my family when they're facing an unknown situation" Rosalie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then if you wish to stay, you need to respect that we all want to do this and find out more about these strangers. If you can't then maybe its better you do leave" her grandmother said.

Renesmee listened as no one said anything. She pushed open the door and stepped through to the lounge. Everyone turning and looking at her.

"I agree with Aunt Rose. I don't see how it's our responsibility to chase after these pale men" Renesmee said calmly, making her way over to where her aunt Rose was perched next to Emmett. Rosalie gave her a wide smile, before opening her arm out and encircling it around Renesmee's waist.

For as long as Renesmee could remember her and her Aunt Rose always had a special bond.

No one spoke for awhile after Renesmees declaration. Not that she expected them to suddenly agree with her. No one ever listened to her, or her opinion.

"Maybe it would be best then, if you and Rosalie and Emmett took a holiday" her grandfather finally offered up.

"No" her mother said quickly. Renesmee fought the urge to roll her eyes at her mother. She was never going to let Renesmee go anywhere without her, that much Renesmee was sure of. When she had been four, but looked like twelve year old, her Uncle Emmett and aunt Rose had wanted to take her to Disneyland. Of course her mother hadn't wanted her out of her sight, so she had to come, and then her father had to come, and before Renesmee knew it, the whole family was planning a trip to Disneyland.

"Bella" her aunt Rose said calmly.

"No sorry. Not yet." her mother said like that was all the explanation she needed to say. Renesmee was just about to open her mouth and protest when she felt her Aunt Rose squeeze her side. She looked down at her. So strong their bond, they didn't need words to have a conversation. In one look, Renesmee knew what Rosalie was telling her to do.

"Rose!"

'_Damn it, of course her father would be eaves dropping'_

"Stay out of my head Edward" Rosalie said spitefully.

"Stop feeding my daughter nonsense" her father said just as spitefully.

"God, why don't I ever get to voice my own opinion" Renesmee all but screamed out.

Everyone turned and looked at her. No one was shocked or surprise. It wasn't the first time she'd raised her voice at them. When she was younger, she could throw quite the tantrum.

"Nessie" Jacob said using his voice, which he knew she couldn't resist.

She felt her aunt give her another squeeze.

"No Jacob. I don't want to be here. I hate being dragged around the fricken country on a mission. Everyone keeps saying I'm young, so why am I even here? I got dragged out of another school mid way through, pulled across country, living in a hotel room. I can't go anywhere, I can't do anything. You all keep things from me, about these fricken strangers, and I'm supposed to be what? Happy? I want to go back to Forks, I wanna see Grandpa Charlie. If you all want to stay here then stay. Aunt Rose and uncle Emmett can take me" Renesmee let out a breath. She quickly did a mental recap to see if she said everything she wanted to say. She felt her aunt give her another squeeze so she figured she had said enough.

"Do you see what you are doing Rosalie" her father said bitterly

"Leave me out of it Edward. You can read Renesmees mind, you know those are her thoughts not mine."

"Yeah well who planted them there?" her father accused.

"Enough!" her mother yelled. "Renesmee, I'm still your mother and you will do as I say. You're not going back to Forks. You're going to stay here till we figure this thing out. Then if you still want, we will go back to Forks. There will be no more discussion about it. Am I understood?" she said looking straight at Renesmee.

Renesmee fought the urge to scream. Again no one was listening to her. Again they were telling her what to do. Again no one considered her feelings. Well okay her Aunt Rose did, but it was clearly obvious her parents didn't. Or Jacob for that matter.

Without a word, Renesmee turned sharply on her heels, she had about a fraction of a second before her father caught onto what she was planning. She took off at a dead run, straight for her room, she heard her father call out to her and her aunt Alice, but she didn't stop. She flew through the room, and straight out the sixth floor window she had opened earlier. She managed to summersault midway down, and scoped the ground for a place to land.

She braced herself for impact and landed nicely on her feet. Thankfully it was really late in the night or very early in the morning depending on how you wanted to look at it. She did a little happy dance in her head, at her flawless landing. "Nine point nine from the French judge" she muttered to herself. She chanced a glance up and saw her mother looking at her from the window she had leaped from. She had about two seconds to run, before her father and the rest of her family were hot on her heels. She turned and started running aimlessly.

She knew it was a moot point. Her father and her family would be able to track her scent easily. Typical, she couldn't even run away like normal people. Not with a mind reader for a father and an fortune teller as an aunt.

But she wasn't going to give her family the satisfaction of slowing down or waiting for them. She'd stop running when she was good and damn ready. Well okay technically she couldn't outrun her father or Jacob or okay anyone in her family, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to give it her best shot.

She chanced a glance at her surroundings; she had left the city limits and was now running through the forest her family had used to hunt.

She was just about to make a turn, when she caught the scent of something. Something not human, vampire, or animal.

* * *

*cue scary music* Sorry girls, I've had this ready to go for a bit, but have been slack in proofing it and yeah. I wasn't going to end it here on a cliff hanger, but I did. But I've got some time tonight, and I know exactly what's coming up next, so the next update shouldn't be too long.

Those of you also reading my other story Shellans Revenge - update will probably be next week. I'm back at the gym(working out, oh yeah going to Thailand/Cambodia/Vietnam for three weeks in July, so I need a slamming body for all the hot tourist boys, I plan on seducing) so my nights are have been pretty full on, hence no update in awhile. But I will nut it out over the weekend and post something soon.


	6. Chapter Six

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight/JR Ward owns Black Dagger Brotherhood

* * *

"Yo dude, you see that?" Blay said whipping his head around looking deep into the forest.

"See what? You sure you're still not freaked"

"There it is again" Blay said cutting off Qhuinn and yanking Qhuinn's arm from the steering wheel.

John leaned forward from the back seat and quickly signed he saw it too.

"What is it? Lesser?" Qhuinn asked slowing the escalade down and cracking his window to let the outside scents wash into the car.

"The strangers" Qhuinn said getting a whiff of the pungent sweet smell that accompanied the strangers tonight.

"Floor it" Blay said, reaching for his glock. Qhuinn threw the escalade into gear and floored it. One hand on the steering wheel one hand on his piece. John had grabbed both his guns out from his holsters and had them in his hands pointed to the windows on either side of him.

"Fuck they're coming up on the side" Blay said as he pulled his glock out and aimed it out the side of car. Qhuinn managed to pull out his piece and cock it, while maneuvering the curves of the road.

A whirl of color flashed past the escalade travelling further up the road. All guns following the path. John moving to the middle of the back seat so that he was pointing his guns straight out the windshield.

"Fuck, they fast" Qhuinn said nervously.

Blay had no doubt they were all reliving earlier events of the night, where they'd nearly all unloaded their guns into the big stranger named Emmett after he grabbed Butch's gun straight out of his hands, and their bullets having no effect on him.

Qhuinn slammed the brakes on hard. John threw his shoulder into Blays passenger seat to stop himself flying straight through the windscreen. His guns still pointed out the front. The escalades tires screeched sending it into a tail spin. Qhuinn threw his gun towards Blay who caught it with his free hand, and Qhuinn fought to bring the escalade under control.

Fifty yards down the road, a young girl stood. She had to be no older than eighteen, but it was clear from her pale skin and strange scent, she was indeed part of the strangers they'd meet earlier. She seemed to be frozen to the spot looking curiously at them.

Qhuinn managed to get the back tires back under control, and now they were at a stand still, both parties just staring at each other. In the time it took Qhuinn to swallow and blink, the girl was next to the back passenger door.

"Mother fucker" Blay cursed turning around quickly in his seat and aiming his and Qhuinn's gun at her. John had turned and now had both guns pointed at her.

She looked panicked and scared. She looked behind her, before turning to the door and holding her hands up.

"Help me" she said quickly.

Qhuinn, Blay and John all looked on stupidly. Too shocked to move. The girl seemed to have no problem not being shocked. Blay watched as she rolled her eyes "Don't shoot me" she said as she lowered her hands and pulled open the back door and pushed herself in.

John moved back further along the seat.

"Move, quick they're coming" she said urgently, while slamming the door closed behind her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Blay asked still dumbfounded. The guns in his hands still poised to shoot. But he wasn't about to shoot an unarmed girl who hadn't threatened them first. But he also wasn't about to trust her, especially knowing what the strangers could do.

"I don't have time. Please they're coming" she said pleading with them and looking directly at Qhuinn. When Qhuinn still hadn't moved, the girl reached her hand up slowly so that her intentions where made clear. She reached out and put her hand out and touched Qhuinn's neck.

Blay watched as Qhuinn seemed to slip into a trance, he closed his eyes, and then gasped and opened his eyes and stared at the strange girl. He spun around and slammed the car into gear, taking off at high speed.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Blay asked still not taking his guns off the girl in the backseat.

"Blay leave it, there's fucking werewolves after her" Qhuinn said quickly.

"What the fuck?" Blay yelled in shock.

"Throw up a mhist John, we need to lose them" Qhuinn said still gunning the escalade.

Blay watched as John closed his eyes and concentrated. He knew John wasn't as good as throwing mhist up as V was, but giving the circumstances anything was better than nothing.

The girl was quite as she leaned back in the seat and seemed to take a breath before turning around in her seat looking out the back to see if she was still being followed Blay guessed.

"Feel free to tell us what the fuck is going on anytime" Blay said bitterly to Qhuinn.

"Dude call Wrath" Qhuinn said ignoring Blays question.

Blay shoved Qhuinns gun back at him and pulled his phone out and hit speed dial three. It rang twice.

"Better be good Blay" Wrath growled down the phone. Blay didn't even bother answering just shoved the phone to Qhuinn's ear.

"Wrath" Qhuinn said still driving like a manic maniac

"Qhuinn" Wrath growled. Blay thought there was no need for loudspeaker they call all hear Wrath without it.

"We've got a problem"

"John?" Wrath said quickly the growl from his voice leaving. John grunted from the backseat, and rolled his eyes.

"No my lord. We ran into one of the strangers on the way back"

"Where are you?" Blay heard Wrath yell into the phone, before he heard Wrath yell 'Brothers gear up, we're going back out'

"My lord, it wasn't one of the strangers from tonight. It's someone else. A girl" Qhuinn said speaking loudly.

"Trap?" Wrath asked

"No, she was being chased by werewolves" Qhuinn said, and Blay noticed his tone had dropped like even he didn't believe what he was saying.

"What?" Wrath yelled into the phone, causing everyone in the car to pull away from the phone.

Blay saw Qhuinn look at him for help, but Blay just shrugged back. How the hell was he supposed to offer help, it was Qhuinn's idea to take the girl.

"V's got location on the escalade, pull over and dematerialize back to the house" Wrath ordered down the phone.

"Can you dematerialize?" Qhuinn asked looking back at the strange girl who was sitting back quietly in the car.

"Dematerialize?" she asked with a blank look on her face.

"Is one of you injured?" Wrath asked mistakenly thinking Qhuinn was asking Blay or John.

"No, the girl can't dematerialize" Qhuinn said quickly into the phone.

There was a second of silence before Wrath roared through the phone. Blay dropped the phone in shock. The roar sounded like Wrath was in the car. Even the girl brought her hands up over her ears and looked fearful.

"What the fuck do you mean the girl? Don't tell me you have her with you?" Wrath yelled. Even though the phone had dropped between the consul they could still hear him clear as day. Blay quickly picked the phone back up. He looked at Qhuinn, who looked like he was too seconds away from throwing up. Wrath was pissed. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was going to rip Qhuinn from limb to limb when he found out it was Qhuinns idea to let the girl come.

John put his guns down in his lap, and quickly signed to Blay.

"Wrath, John said he's going to text you" Blay said quickly before pushing the end button and giving the phone over to John.

John's fingers went to work and Blay was wondering just what the hell John was texting. No doubt John was texting Wrath to get Qhuinn out of trouble. Perks of being related to Wraths shellan.

Blay watched as John texted what looked like a novel to Wrath before pushing the send button and handing the phone back to Blay.

"What'd you say?" Qhuinn asked. They were nearing the mansion. They needed to figure something out in the next few minutes. The mansion had mhist around it and John had a mhist around the escalade but who knew if it would keep werewolves out. And if Blay thought Wrath was pissed at picking up the girl, Blay shuddered to think how pissed Wrath would be if they lead the strangers and werewolves to the house where all the brothers shellans lived.

John signed from the back. 'I told him, we're coming home. Get the brothers ready, have V strengthened the mhist, and be on full alert, and we're bringing her with us, and if he has a problem with it, it was my idea'

"John" Qhuinn yelled from the front, he'd been watching John's hands in the review mirror. "Fuck, I'm not letting you take the heat. It was my idea to take her" Qhuinn said angrily.

'I didn't say no, so that makes it my idea as well. Fuck he can't kill me, you on the other hand' John signed.

Blay watched as Qhuinn swallowed.

They were coming up to the gates of the mansion. Qhuinn started to slow down, so he could get through the security gate. But as they got closer they saw Rhage and Z guarding the first gate and it was wide open. Qhuinn speed up and past through, and watched in the side mirrors, as Rhage and Z come back into the gate and close it. At the next security gate, Phury and Butch stood guarding it, it too wide open. Qhuinn didn't slow down as he gunned it through the gate.

"Wow. Nice" the girl whispered in the back as they came up to the house. Even in the dark it was a foreboding house. The brothers were all lined up outside the doors. Weapons all drawn. All pointed at the escalade.

Qhuinn pulled it into its normal spot next to the other brother's cars.

John signed to Blay.

"John said to stay behind him. Okay?" Blay said to girl. She nodded her head in understanding, and moved closer to John as he opened his door. She followed directly behind him, and Blay and Qhuinn gingerly got out of the car.

Blay watched as the girl slipped her hand through John's arm, while still remaining behind him. John walked forward and Blay and Qhuinn followed.

The brothers all had their weapons aimed at them as they made their way to the front door.

"You can bet your ass I know it wasn't your idea to bring her here John" Wrath said eerily calm.

Blay kept his eyes on the brothers. Wrath was the only one without a weapon drawn on them.

'_How the fuck did the day turn out like this?_' Blay though as he swallowed thickly.

John began signing to Wrath. Blay couldn't tell what he was saying because he was standing behind him, so he couldn't see his hands. Tohr stood next to Wrath translating, since Wrath couldn't see what John was signing.

"You bring her here, with our shellan here. I will show you no leniency, brother in law or not" Wrath said cruelly.

"Please don't hurt him" the girl said quietly poking her head over John's shoulder and addressing Wrath "I'll go. I'm sorry, I just had to get away" she said releasing her hand from John's arm. Blay stood back and gapped at the girl.

John turned quickly to the girl and began signing. 'You're not going, or if you are, we're coming with you'

Blay was just about to translate, when the girl held up her hand up to Blay and looked sadly at John.

"It's okay, I understand sign language. John is it? Really its fine, I'm sure they'll be gone by now" she said while she reached out and squeezed Johns hands.

"Please don't hurt them, they were only trying to help me" the girl said to the brothers before turning towards the drive. "That way?" she motioned with hands.

When no one said anything, she turned and took a step in the direction of the drive. Qhuinn grabbed her arm, the same time John did.

"I'm coming with you" Qhuinn said quickly.

'What he said' John signed.

"Wrath" Beth hissed from the top of the stairs. In a flurry of movement, Wrath and Tohr flew up the stairs and threw themselves in front of her. Wrath pushing her back towards the door. The rest of the brothers not moving, their eyes never leaving the girl.

"Don't you fucking dare" Beth yelled as Wrath picked her up and moved her back behind the door. Tohr covering them. The door closed behind Wrath and Beth, while Tohr stood on the outside, his gun trained on the girl.

From behind the door, it sounded like world war three had started.

"What the fuck Wrath? You lock me and the rest of the shellans up. What the hell is going on?" Beth screeched.

"Beth now is not the time. We're under threat. Get back into the room now" Wrath yelled at Beth. Blay watched as nearly all the brothers shuddered at the tone Wrath was using with Beth.

"From who, the girl?" Beth asked defiantly

"Yes" Wrath yelled.

"Okay, so I'm just going to go now" the girl said quietly looking towards the door. Qhuinn and John clamped their hands on her again. "Really guys, um this is kind of messed up. I didn't mean to cause all this trouble. Just if you ah see my parents again, maybe just don't mention this okay" she said taking Qhuinns hand and pulling it off softy.

"Parents?" V questioned the girl.

"Um yeah, you meet them tonight" the girl said looking at V.

"Which ones?" V asked. Wrath and Beth had stopped yelling and Blay hesitated a guess that Wrath was locking her back up in their room.

"Ah Edward and Bella" the girl said quietly. Blay looked back at the girl. Now that he really looked at her, he could see the resemblance.

"What was chasing you?" Butch asked.

"Um…werewolf" she said looking down. Blay noticed she was blushing.

"Where are your parents?" Phury asked.

"I guess at the hotel" she said looking up at Phury. She looked at all the brothers slowly. Blay noticed when she looked at Rhage she blushed even deeper and looked down.

Wrath came back out the door, stopping the questioning. Tohr grabbed him before he went down the stairs and whispered something to him. Wrath turned and faced the girl. Blay felt a shiver go down his spine. He had no idea how Wrath did that. Completely blind, but when he spoke to someone or looked at someone, it was as if he could see them.

"You say Edward and Bella are your parents?" Wrath asked, though his tone was still threatening.

"Ah yeah" the girl said quietly.

"You have a heartbeat, I can hear it. Your parent's and the rest of your family didn't" Wrath stated, as if he didn't really believe her. Which Blay would have to guess Wrath wouldn't because he hadn't seen what Edward and Bella looked like, so he wouldn't know that the girl did indeed look like their daughter.

"I'm half human, and you know half vamp" she said cautiously.

Blay sucked in a breath and quickly looked over to Wrath. Beth was half human as well technically. Well not so much anymore.

No one said anything. Each of them absorbing the information she had given them.

"Why are you out on your own?" Wrath asked

"I was hunting" the girl said quickly

"Hunting?" V asked shocked. In fact all the brothers looked a little shocked. _'What was this young girl doing out in the forest hunting?'_ Blay thought.

"I was hungry" the girl said softly

"Hungry?" Wrath asked confused. Blay saw Qhuinn looking at the girl startled.

"Yes hungry" the girl said

"Hungry for what?" Butch asked

"You know" the girl said, like she knew the brothers knew what she was talking about.

"No we don't know" Butch said

"Um…" the girl looked around at Qhuinn and John and Blay. Blay could only take a guess that his face reflected that of Qhuinn and Johns and that was of utter confusion. What was this girl doing hunting in the woods for food. Was she looking at catching a rabbit and cooking it up? Surely with her speed if she didn't have money, she could at least steal food from a restaurant or something. She didn't need to hunt animals and eat them.

"Well?" Wrath asked his question looming in the air.

"I'm sorry. I thought…I thought you guys were um vampires" she said looking probably just as confused as they were looking at her.

"Who said we're not?" Z asked, his voice oozing terror.

"Sorry, I just figured then that you'd know what I was hunting, unless you're not vegetarians" the girl said still looking around confused

"Does someone want to translate for me?" Rhage asked his brothers.

"Spit it out, what exactly were you hunting in the forest?" Wrath asked the menacing tone returning to his voice. Blay saw the girl flinch. Qhuinn automatically reached back up and held onto the girls arm.

"Food, deer, elk, game cats. I don't know I only just got into the forest when I saw them" the girl said tilting her head towards John and Qhuinn.

"What were you going to do? Kill a deer and cook it in the forest?" Rhage asked surprised.

"No" the girl said shocked

"Then?" Rhage continued.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Well if you're really a vampire, then you should know that we drink blood. I was going to kill it and drink its blood" the girl with a note of annoyance in her tone.

A few of the brothers hissed, and Blay took a step back away from the girl. His eyes widing in shock. Even Qhuinn dropped his hand from around her arm, like she was a hot potato.

"What?" Wrath questioned surprised.

The girl looked around at each of them. She looked surprised that they were all shocked at what she said.

"Well I guess then you guys aren't vegetarians then?" the girl said looking at Qhuinn.

"What do you mean vegetarian, if you're drinking the blood of an animal, how is that vegetarian?" Qhuinn asked his face scrunching up in disgust.

"Well I'm not drinking the blood of humans" the girl said

"So wait. You drink the blood from animals and humans?" Tohr asked

"No just animals" the girl said quickly

"How do you survive?" Phury asked shocked.

"Mm I don't know. I eat food too" the girl said shrugging her shoulders "My grandpa could probably explain it better, I tended to zone out when he would explain those things"

"Carlisle" Wrath said nodding his head.

"Yeah" the girl said grinning. Blay leaned in a bit to check out her teeth, to see what kind of fangs she had. But from what he could see she didn't appear to have any prominent fangs.

Tohr stepped closer to Wrath and began whispering into his ear. They were too far away for Blay to hear.

"What language is that?" the girl asked.

Tohr and Wrath looked over to the girl.

"Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop" she said quickly looking down.

"You heard him?" Wrath asked

"Um yeah, sorry. If it's any consolation, I don't know the language he's speaking" she said looking at Wrath and Tohr before looking back down.

Tohr continued talking to Wrath but didn't bother whispering anymore. But Blay noticed he spoke in the old language, the language the girl didn't understand. Blay knew it though, and heard Tohr tell Wrath, that maybe it is best; they all go into the house. They could find out what they needed to know about the strangers from the girl. That if she had a heartbeat that meant they could stop her heart, meaning they could kill her.

Qhuinn, Blay and John all tensed when Tohr said that. John whistled getting Tohrs attention before he began signing. Blay moved forward a bit so he could see what he was signing.

'You can't be serious. She's just a kid. A half human at that. I won't let you kill her'

Tohr translated for Wrath, but did so in the old language.

Wrath responded to John in the old language. "Not your choice John. I've got my shellan, your sister in there. Plus the shellans of every one of the brothers. Including your shellan shortly. I won't jeopardize their safety. I'm meeting with her grandfather tomorrow night. My intention will be to give her back to them then. But if she poses a risk, I will be returning a body"

"Let's go inside" Wrath commanded speaking again in English.

"Stick close to us three okay. Don't do anything, especially anything freaky" Qhuinn said quietly as he held onto the girls arm and slowly lead her up to the house.

"Freaky?" the girl asked unsure.

"Yeah, move really fast, read minds, tell the future, use super strength" Qhuinn said quickly.

"Okay, act human then?" the girl said catching on to what Qhuinn was trying to tell her.

"Exactly"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Resenmee headed up the stairs towards the doors of the mansion sprawled out before her, she was beginning to have second thoughts about playing the damsel in distress card. She had no idea what possessed her to jump in the car with the strange guys. Okay yes she did know. She had caught their scent and had been curious. She followed alongside their car for a bit, before the idea struck her. If her parents wouldn't tell about the strangers then she would find out for herself and prove to them once and for all that she wasn't some child who needed to be coddled.

She knew deep down that it wouldn't take long for her family to find her. She was surprised they hadn't already come charging down the drive after her. Back when she was in the car she heard Jacob roar, so she knew he'd come after her in wolf form.

She did feel a tad guilty of showing Qhuinn a vision from when she was in La Push playing with the wolves. It was something they did for fun. Hide and seek as it were, but better. She would run and hide and the pack would find her. Except with her speed the game became something more. She would run along the ground then leap a hundred yards in the air in any direction and the wolves wouldn't be able to track her scent till she landed. They would play for hours, until Jacob found her. He was always the one that found her. Of course she showed Qhuinn a pack of werewolves chasing after her. What she didn't show him, was her laughing.

As they entered through the doors, following behind Wrath, who she guessed was the leader by his serious 'don't mess with me mofo' attitude and a huge guy with a buzz haircut, Resenmee was struck by another set of doors. Qhuinn held her left arm, while Blay stood to her right and John in front of them. The rest of the strangers followed in behind them. She watched as the door they came through closed before the door in front of them opened.

'_Weird'_ she thought. Wrath and the buzz haircut dude walked through and John followed. Qhuinn pulled her forward and she was awestruck as she entered the house. They stood in a huge foyer that had stairs running up to another floor. The room was magnificent, and she knew her grandma would die here. It was like they stepped back in time.

"Beth" Wrath growled and Resenmee tried to look around him and John who was also blocking her view.

"Mary"

"Cormia"

"Jane"

"Nalla"

"Marissa"

Resenmee turned back to the strangers who had walked in behind them. _What the hell_. They all called out women's names before breaking away from the back and heading around the side of Wrath charging forward.

She finally saw what was going on, as Wrath stepped away clearing her view. The strange men had all rushed over to some women who were standing back in the foyer.

'_Wow'_ Resenmee thought as she looked at each of the women. They were all surreally beautiful. But before she could check them out properly. The strange men all stepped in front of them blocking her view.

"Seriously don't you listen?" Wrath said to the women who Resenmee guessed was Beth. She had come out before and the two of them had gotten into a heated argument.

"We did. We stayed inside didn't we?" the dark haired women said annoyed. Resenmee watched as the woman tried to push Wrath out of the way, no doubt to get a look at her. Actually all the women were trying to peep around the men trying to look at her.

"Hi" Resenemee said giving a small wave.

No one replied to her greeting and Resenmee was thinking about just making a run for it. What was the point in trying to prove to her parents that she was old enough to handle meeting the strangers if they were all just going to stand and stare at her?

"Wrath?" Beth said

"No" Wrath said

"Move now" Beth said, this time her voice was tight and commanding.

"Leelan" Wrath whispered. Resenmee had to bite her tongue. They were just like her family. The women controlling the men.

Wrath stepped aside, and pulled Beth into his side, while Beth moved forward towards John and Resenmee.

She stopped short at John and smiled at him. Wrath still hadn't released Beth.

"John who's your friend?" Beth asked smiling at John and then peering over his shoulder at Resenmee who smiled back at her. John began signing to Beth.

Resenmee couldn't wait for Johns introduction. She stuck her hand out towards Beth.

"Hi I'm Resenmee, but everyone calls me Nessie"

Wrath pulled Beth back and pushed her behind his body. Resenmee looked down at her hand, trying to see if maybe it was dirty or something.

"Wrath, I swear to god" Beth said from behind him.

"Leelan" Wrath cut her off

"Don't leelan me" Beth said pushing herself back to his side. Resenmee pulled her hand back and wiped it down her jeans. She didn't see any dirt, but maybe these vampires had microscopic vision and they could see the germs on her hands.

Beth put her hand out to Resenmee. "Hi I'm Beth" she said smiling.

Resenmee looked to John and then Qhuinn to see if it was okay. Qhuinn looked at her and nodded his head slightly. Resenmee put her hand out and shook Beth's.

"Nice to meet you" they both said at the same time, before laughing and smiling at each other.

"See was that so bad?" Beth said turning to Wrath.

Wrath just breathed in deeply.

'_Mental note to self. Wrath doesn't like anyone touching his girlfriend'_ Resenemee thought as she watched Wrath push Beth back around him again.

"Me next" one of the other women called out. She was standing behind a huge dude with tattoos on his face, and a scary villain looking goatee. The moment she spoke, he held his hands out, as if trying to block her from getting past him. Unlike Beth though, this women was able to just push his hand down and step around him and walk forward towards Resenmee. The huge guy still followed closely behind her though.

'_Seriously do I look like the incredible hulk or something? Why are they so afraid of me touching their girlfriends or wives or whatever they are'_

The woman that came up to Resenmee had short blond hair, she looked older than the other women, but she still had an unnatural beauty about her.

"I'm Jane" she said holding her hand out to Resenmee

"Resenmee" Resenmee said shaking her hand. The moment their hands parted, the scary guy grabbed hold of Jane's waist and pulled her back into his body.

"This guy is V. Don't let him scare you, he's really just a teddy bear" Jane said tilting her head at the guy who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hi" Resenmee said holding her hand out to V.

He shook her hand and then stepped back taking Jane with him.

"Um like okay this is going to take forever, don't you think? I mean I get that you're all protective of your women, but seriously I'm not here to cause trouble or anything. I was just looking to get away for awhile. If it's making everyone uncomfortable, I can leave" Resenmee said, getting sick and tired of been treated like the circus freak. Gees these people were supposed to be vampires, and here they were treating her like she was an alien.

"No, we want you to stay" Beth shouted from behind Wrath.

"Leelan" Wrath hissed.

"No really, I've already caused enough trouble for the night" Resenmee said holding up her hands. She really didn't want to be responsible for them two getting into another argument.

"Resenmee. This is my house, and I welcome you to stay here" Beth said moving to the side of Wrath so she could look directly at Resenmee.

"Okay. But do you mind not treating me like a freak?" Resenmee asked, because if they were just going to treat her like a freak, then she was out of here. She was going to be in enough trouble, when her parents came for her. She might as well get in trouble for doing something fun, and not for being treated like a freak.

"Sorry you'll have to forgive my hellren and the brothers. They're very protective as you can see, and you're… well different" Beth said .

"Story of my life" Resenmee muttered

"How so?" Beth asked

Resenmee didn't want to get to into her personal life, especially since she just meet these people and she still wasn't sure coming here was a good idea, so she decided to go with an easy answer.

"You know different from humans. I'm half human, half vampire, I don't really fit in"

"Really?" both Jane and Beth asked excitingly at the same time.

"I am too" Beth said coming forward, though Wrath still hung onto her.

"No way" Resenmee said getting excited now as well. She'd meet only three other half human half vampires, and well they didn't count because they lived in the Amazon jungle. Whereas Beth didn't look like she lived in a jungle. Judging by her clothes it looked like she lived in modern America and besides having a scary as mofo for a boyfriend or hellren whatever that is, she looked pretty normal.

"Yeah my dad was a vamp and my mom was a human" Beth said excitingly

"Mine too" Resenmee said moving forward towards Beth. Wrath however took a step back, taking Beth with him. "Sorry" Resenmee said holding up her hands

"Hang on. You said your mother was Bella" the huge guy with the buzz cut said.

"What?" one of the woman said shocked from behind one of the guys. The guy was a scary looking bloke with black eyes and a huge scar running down his face. The woman behind him was breathtaking with deep black hair and flawless skin.

"Not you nalla" the scary guy whispered to her.

"She is. Dad turned her into a vamp to survive my birth" Resenmee said clearing up that fact.

"What?" nearly everyone in the room asked at once, causing Resenmee to flinch back.

Resenmee looked around confused at why everyone was shocked.

"What do you mean; your dad turned her into a vamp. Did she have the vampire gene already?" Wrath asked.

"Ah no. She was human, he injected his venom into her heart and bit her" Resenmee said just as her stomach growled. _'Right food'_ she thought.

"That's impossible. Vampires aren't venomous" Wrath stated.

"Um yes we are, well full vampires are. I'm not." Resenmee said putting her hands on her hips. Talk about twenty questions; these vampires seemed to have been living under a rock. It seemed everything she said, they didn't believe her.

"No we're not" Wrath countered.

"Look dude. Wrath right? I'm not going to argue with you the finer points of vampires. I know what I am, the question is, do you know who you are?"

"I'll have you know, I'm over three hundred years old. I know very well who I am" Wrath hissed.

"Well my grandpa is over four hundred years old, so I'm gonna take his word on all things vampire" Resenmee said pissy.

"Fascinating. Can I meet him?" Jane asked Resenmee

"Absolutely not" V answered.

"Um sure I guess if you want. Speaking of which, I probably need to call my parents" Resenmee said ignoring V's answer.

"What for?" the huge guy with the buzz haircut said.

"Because they're probably worried about me" Resenmee replied.

"No" huge guy with buzz haircut said

"Seriously. If I don't call them and tell them I'm alright, they'll probably just turn up at your door" Resenmee said annoyed.

The huge guy smirked at her. "Doubt it, they won't be able to find us" he said to her.

"Okay" Resenmee drawled out, like she was speaking to a child. _'No wonder gran hit one of them. These guys were clueless. I can just imagine aunt Rose getting annoyed at their stupid questions' _Resenmee thought.

John sighed and turned and signed to her.

'We have this thing called a mhist. It like an invisibility shield. They won't be able to find you'

"Get out of town" Resenmee said surprised, pushing John gently.

John shook his head.

"This is too fucking great. You mean my parents can't find me here?" Resenmee said looking to the huge guy with the buzz haircut. His smirk got wiped off, when he realized this prospect only excited Resenmee.

"No" the guy said gruffly.

"Excellent" Resenmee said grinning "Ah I hate to be a rude house guest, but could I get something to eat?"

"We're all out of elk" the blond drop dead gorgeous guy said. Resenmee felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she looked down_. 'Jake, remember jake, boyfriend, lifelong partner, yada yada yada. God that guy is hot'_

"Normal food is fine" Resenemee said looking up praying that her god awful blush had receded.

"Of course, come on lets go to the kitchen" Beth said holding her hand out for Resenmee. Wrath pulled Beth's hand back. Beth used her other hand to whack him on the back.

"What are you going to do, let her stave?" Beth muttered, before pulling her hand free of Wraths and reaching out to Resenmee again. Resenmee quickly grabbed hold of it, before Wrath could pull Beths hand back again.

"Holy sweet virgin" Beth gasped

"Sorry did I grab you to tightly" Resenmee said dropping Beth's hand.  
"No, you're just wow…fast"

"Aren't you?" Resenmee asked intrigued.

"No way, not as fast as that" Beth said holding her hand back out for Resenmee.

Resenmee made sure that she didn't move as fast this time and held Beth's hand.

"This way" Beth said and started to pull Resenmee along. Resenmee watched as everyone followed them.

Beth lead her into a huge kitchen and motioned to a bar stool for Resenmee to sit down on.

"What did you feel like?" Beth asked moving around the kitchen island.

Everyone filed into the room, all standing at least ten feet back from her. Except for Qhuinn, Blay and John, they all took up seats next to her.

"Um whatever, I don't want you to go to any trouble. A sandwich would be just fine" Resenmee said, watching Beth dig around in a gigantic fridge.

She swiveled her stool around as she looked at everyone in the room. The guys still had their girlfriends shielded behind him, except for that guy V, Jane was standing next to him, but it was clear from the way he had his arms around her shoulders, he wasn't letting her come any closer.

"So?" Resnemee asked the group of guys. No one said anything.

"What'd you need hon?" Beth asked pulling out of the fridge arms loaded with food. Wrath stepped up and took things from her and placed them down on the counter.

"I was just wondering if they're always like that?" Resenmee said tilting her head backwards to the guys stood around them.

Beth starting laughing. "Are you kidding? This is the most placid I've ever seen them."

"Really?"Resenmee said turning around and looking at the guys again. Trying to imagine them more lively to the statues they were now.

"Trust me. Here" Beth said pushing a plate with what look like the world's biggest sandwich over to her "It's chicken salad, is that okay?"

"Yeah thanks" Resenmee said standing up. All the guys behind her grabbed guns and aimed them at her. Qhuinn, John and Blay stood around her shielding her. "Whoa, sorry I just wanted to wash my hands. You know germs and all" Resenmee said holding her hands up.

"Wrath" Beth gasped. "Sorry" she said looking at Resenmee.

"That's okay" Resenmee said putting her hands down. None of the guys lowered their guns and Qhuinn, John and Blay didn't sit back down.

"Brothers" Beth said angrily. Still no one moved. "Now" Beth yelled stamping her foot into the ground, like a two year old throwing a tantrum. Slowly all the guys put their guns away and the boys surrounding her moved back to their chairs.

"You know what, maybe I won't wash my hands this time" Resenmee said sitting down slowly and pulling the plate closer to her. She picked up the sandwich and brought it to her mouth. She pulled it back and looked around. Everyone was watching her intently.

"Is everyone just going to watch me?" she asked Beth.

"Sorry, um yeah I think they are. I don't think the brothers will let you out of their sight." Beth said apologetically.

'_Okay, this is so not worth getting into trouble for'_ Resenmee thought as she took a bite of her sandwich. She made approving sounds, to please Beth, the sandwich was good, but she would of much preferred blood. _'So eat the sandwich then get the hell out of dodge'_ Resenmee thought as she made quick work of the sandwich. Beth brought a can of coke and put it down in front of her. Resenmee popped the lid and took a sip when her sandwich was finished.

"Do you want another one?" Beth asked

"No thank you" Resenmee said shaking her head. "So don't freak out" she said holding her hands up and looking at Wrath "but if I'm going to hang out here, then you guys need to stop treating me like a freak. I'm not going to hurt anyone, I give you my word. If you can't then I'm just going to go" she said seriously.

"And just how do you think you're going to do that?" Wrath asked a grin threatening to creep over his lips.

"Well for one, you guys keep pulling guns on me, so I'm guessing you don't know that bullets won't hurt me, not even silver bullets. Two, I'm pretty fast, I reckon I could be out of here and out the door, before you guys could even blink. Three if I can't get through the door, I'm pretty sure I could go straight through the wall, I'm pretty strong. Four if I really want to hurt any of you, I reckon I could have already" Resenmee concluded. She really didn't want to threaten the guys, but she didn't like being treated like a child. If she wanted that she could have just stayed at the hotel.

"Willing to test out that theory about bullets" the big guy with the buzz haircut said cocking his gun and aiming it straight at Resnemee.

She rolled her eyes, before she leapt out of her chair to stand directly behind the guy, she quickly grabbed the gun out of his hand and held to his head. A trick Jacob had taught her, except they had used a banana because Resnemee was about six human years at the time, and Jacob didn't want her handling a real gun.

"Are you?" Resnemee asked the guy, she had the gun pointed at.

All the men in the room seemed to catch up with the action after a second, and immediately pull guns out and aim them at the two of them, except for John, Qhuinn and Blay they just looked on shocked.

The guy with the buzz hair cut laughed, before he disappeared right in front of her.

"What the" Resnemee started before bullets rained out and covered her_. 'Great they're going to get holes in my clothes and then what am I supposed to wear'_ Resenemee thought as she watched the bullets drop to the ground.

"Enough" she yelled before flying around the room and grabbing all the guns out of their hands. She paused in front of the guy with the buzz hair cut, _'how the heck did he disappear over here'_ she thought before grabbing the gun out of his hand. She went over to the sink and proceed to crush the guns and drop them in, all at a speed Jacob would be proud off.

By the time she finished the last gun, daggers and ninja stars came flying at her. They crumbled against her skin, but the daggers and stars tearing at her clothing. _'Great are they trying to leave me naked here?'_. She managed to pick up the daggers and stars and crumple those into twisted metal before dropping them into sink as well.

"Finished" she said with her hands on her hips looking angrily at the men who had now run out of weapons to assault her with. "Was it worth it? You've scared the shit out of your girlfriends, ripped up my clothing, shot up your kitchen, and it's gotten us where?" she screeched at them.

"Don't you people die?" the guy with the buzz haircut said flabbergasted.

"I should kill you for causing this whole fricken mess" Resenmee spat out at him. He took a step back and Resenmee crossed her hands across her chest, then noticed her shirt was torn at her shoulder and flapping open exposing her arm. Her bra strap had also been sliced. "Great just great" she said as she attempted to pull her bra strap up.

"Leelan" Wrath said slowly, like he was trying to tell her something.

Resenmee watched as Beth popped her head up from behind the kitchen island. Her hands moving to fist at her side. The scowl on her face, made her seem angrier then Resenmee was. She looked over to Resenmee, then back at Wrath.

"Listen carefully because I am only going to say this once" Beth said through gritted teeth. "You and the brothers are all going to get the fuck out of my kitchen, and you're going to leave your shellan here. Disobey me, and I promise you, you will have hell on your hands. I am not asking, I am commanding as your Queen"

'_Whoa mental note, don't mess with Beth, she's even scarier then her scary boyfriend' _Resenmee thought as she watched the guys all hesitate at leaving their girlfriends alone with her.

"Wrath?" the gorgeous blond guy asked.

"NOW" Beth screamed slamming her fist into the counter. The men all flinched back at her tone.

"Go" said a blond women to a man with beautiful long hair. It must have had at least ten different colors running through it. She pushed him gently and he seemed to be warring with leaving her in here.

"Seriously guys, I'm not going to hurt them, if I was going to hurt anyone, it'll be smart mouth over there" Resenmee said pointing at the guy with the buzz haircut. Slowly all the women started pushing their men out the doors, really quite literally pushing, none of them seemed to want to move. An agonizing five minutes later all the men had left the room, but Resenmee could still hear them on the other side of the door.

"I'm so sorry about that" Beth said still trying to bite back her anger. The women all swarmed around the kitchen island looking at her.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to show off, just that guy really has a smart mouth" Resenmee said trying to loosen the tension in the room.

"Tohr's really not that bad. He's just changed since Wellise…" a different blond lady started.

"Yeah but that's still no excuse for what they did. Look at my kitchen" Beth said looking around. What bullets missed Resenmee ended up hitting the walls and cabinets.

"You're not injured at all" Jane said moving closer to Resenmee. Slowly she raised her hand up and motioned what she wanted to do. Resnemee nodded her head, and Jane ran her hands up and down over Resnemee's arms. "This is truly fascinating. So you really can't die?" Jane asked in awe.

"No. We can die, but really only at the hands of another vampire or werewolf" Resenmee said smiling slightly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to expose how to kill her, especially since the guys seemed hell bent on trying.

"Your about my size, do you want to come with me and change clothes?" Beth asked.

"Yeah that'll be great. Could I take a shower as well? I don't wanna be smelling gun powder all night"

"Of course. Sorry where are my manners. You've meet Jane, this is Mary, she's Rhages shellan" Beth said gesturing to a small women with soft brown hair, and caring eyes. "That's Cormia, she's Phurys shellan, and Marissa, Butchs shellan"

"Sorry can I just interrupt?" Resnemee asked cutting into the introductions. Beth nodded and smiled. "What's a shellan?"

"Oh sorry, wife I guess you'd say. It means we're mated to them, or married, except it's a bit more full on then human marriage" Beth explained.

"Oh okay" Resenmee said nodding her head in understanding.

"So that's Marissa and then that's Bella, she's Zs shellan, that's most of us except for Xhex, she should be home soon. She's Johns shellan"

"John as in the guy who signs?" Resenmee asked. Not that she was interested in him, she just found it odd, while all the other guys seemed hell bend on protecting their women, he seemed hell bend on protecting her. But then maybe that was because his wife wasn't here, and had she been, maybe it would have been a different story.

"Yep John, he's also my brother. Well same father different mothers" Beth continued smiling.

"Oh that explains things then" Resnemee said thinking back to how John told Wrath it was his idea to bring Resenmee here, taking the wrap for Qhuinn, he must have figured Wrath wouldn't be too cool hurting on his brother in law.

"Really?" Beth asked snapping Resnemee out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah sorry, just from something earlier that happened, that's all" Resnemee answered.

"Well come on, we can chat more after you've had a shower, and put on some clothes that aren't falling off you" Beth said holding her hand out for Resnemee. "You ladies coming?" Beth asked the women who had so far stayed quite.

"Yeah right, like I'd missed the chance to hang out with her" Mary said smiling at Resnemee.

"Come on now, you're gonna give me a big head" Resnemee said jokingly. The women all grinned and smiled back at her, and for the first time tonight, Resnemee felt like she could just relax.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed. This was seriously a case of verbal vomit, it just came straight out. I was gonna continue it, but I haven't had much sleep in awhile, so I'm totally buggered even though it's only 8.30pm. So I took it out and have it starting Chapter 7. Yep so that should be up soon.

Happy readings everyone. And thanks for the reviews, well the two that reviewed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight/JR Ward owns Black Dagger Brotherhood – Huge A/N at the end. Please read it, it relates to the story.

* * *

"Fuck!" Edward yelled in frustration. They'd been doing this for the past hour, Jacob, him, Emmett and Alice. They'd all given chase after Renesmee when she'd jumped from the hotel window. They had chased her into the forest, when they'd hit a wall. Not an actual wall more like an invisible barrier. Once they hit it, they'd forgotten why they were there. They'd pull up short, glance at each other confused and then turn around. Once they were far enough from the invisible wall they'd remember what they were out there to do and head back again. Only to be confronted by the same problem. They'd tried going around the barrier, tried going over the barrier, but it was no use. They hit it at every turn they took. Edward had no doubt in his mind who was responsible for it. 'The strangers'. They'd worked this same voodoo magic at the club. He knew Bella wasn't susceptible, and that she would be able to get through barrier. But the thought of leaving and getting her made his body burn. So he had continued on with the ridiculous tirade of hitting the invisible barrier.

"Edward we need to stop and get Bella, before Renesmee's scent becomes too faint for her to smell" Emmett said placing his arm on Edwards shoulder in an effort to calm him.

Jacob came up to Edward still in wolf form, and brushed his nose against Edwards arm.

'What can Bella do?' Jacob thought, leaving Edward to read his mind.

"She can see through the barrier, it doesn't work on her" Edward said in answer to Jacobs's question.

'And you didn't think to mention this, say an hour ago' Jacob was now screaming his thoughts. Steam coming out of his nostrils, from breathing hard.

"Look. If Bella comes out here, she'll be running on her own. None of us will be able to follow her. If this is a trap, I will lose both of them. I need Carlisle. I need to think" Edward growled.

"Edward, I'll go get everyone. Bella needs to be told regardless" Alice said softy before retreating back toward the city.

"This doesn't make sense. I can't even hear her thoughts. It was like the moment she hit the barrier, she became invisible as well" Edward spoke frustrated.

"Bro, we'll work it out. We already know these guys are no match for us. Bella will be fine. Plus she can be feisty when she wants to be" Emmett said trying to ease the tension surrounding them.

Jacob was pacing a circle around them, while Edward was trying to block out everyone's thoughts and try and focus on the one set, he'd give anything to hear right now.

Thunder cracked overhead, and as Edward looked up he willed the heavens not to open. He could sense rain was on its way, but he begged anyone up there that would listen to him to hold off. If it began to rain it would wash Renesmees scent away. Of course he'd already been given more than his fair share of blessings, and the heavens opened and poured.

It took less than five minutes for Alice to return with Bella, Carlisle and Rosalie. Carlisle's thoughts telling him, Esme stayed behind, incase Renesmee tried to call.

"Edward" Bella said before wrapping her arms around him, her clothes damp from the rain, her hair slicked to her face. She looked worried and angry at the same time.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked looking towards his father for advice on how to proceed.

"Alice told us what's happened. Bella has already agreed that she will follow Renesmees scent. If we can't follow Bella so be it" Carlisle said looking hard at Edward.

Edward pulled Bella closer to him. He felt Bella's arms squeeze him tight as if trying to reassure him.

"Please come back to me" Edward begged. Bella nodded her head against his chest before she released him and set off. Him and his family following behind her.

He prayed that she would still be able to track Renesmee's scent, that the rain having only just starting to fall wouldn't have washed away too much. Just as they were approaching the barrier, he reached down and grabbed hold of her hand. He felt her shield come over the both of them, and then it snapped. Dazed he looked back at his family who were twenty feet away; they had hit the barrier and now were looking at each other confused. They didn't even seem to be able to see him and Bella.

Bella looked back at Edward and grabbed his hand once more, before he felt her shield slip over him.

"Quickly Edward, I don't have much time, her scent is almost gone" Bella pleaded.

'_Renesmee'_ Edward suddenly remembered what they were doing. He took a step forward and the shield slipped from him again, leaving him dazed once more. Bella stood looking at him for a second before she turned and ran from him. He reached his hand out to grab her but she was gone.

Dazed and confused, he made his way back to the hotel. As soon as he was clear of the barrier, everything came rushing back to him_. 'Renesmee, Bella, her shield not holding on him'_.

He saw his family standing together looking angry and bewildered.

"Bella was able to get through the barrier?" Carlisle asked when Edward joined them.

"Yes, I don't know. I think she tried to shield me, but it kept breaking" Edward said shaking the rain from his hair.

"Yes I sensed her shielding us, but as we crossed the line of the barrier, I felt it snap from us. Extraordinary seeing as she was able to protect us all from Jane and Alec, yet here, it seems she is only able to protect herself" Carlisle said, wonder shining in his eyes.

"Please Carlisle, I know this excites you, but my wife and daughter are in the hands of thugs. Thugs that are able to hide from us. I really do not need you telling me how extraordinary they are" Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course Edward. My apologies. Alice has anything changed, does Wrath still intend on meeting with me tonight?" Carlisle said turning to Alice, who was wrapped around Jasper.

She closed her eyes before opening them and smiling. "Yes, yes he's still coming and he's bringing Renesmee with him" she said bouncing in Jaspers arms.

"So they do have her?" Edward said reaching across and grabbing her arm to still her.

"Yes brother. She is fine" Alice said taking a deep breath and showing Edward the scene she had just seen.

"I'm going tomorrow with you Carlisle" Rosalie said quickly.

"No" both Alice and Edward yelled.

"If anyone is going, it'll be me and Bella" Edward said harshly

"No. No one but Carlisle can go. It will set off a chain of events if anyone else goes" Alice said quickly showing Edward exactly what she meant.

"Alice" Edward moaned.

"It is his intention to return her to us. I will let you know if something changes" Alice said smiling sadly at him.

Edward could smell Bella before he heard her returning through the forest. She ran straight for him. The despair and pain radiating off her.

"I…I couldn't track…her scent…the…rain" she sobbed into Edwards chest.

"Love. Love look at me. It's okay. Alice has seen that Wrath will bring her with him tonight when he meets Carlisle. She's going to be fine" Edward said, trying to reassure Bella.

She looked quickly at Alice for confirmation, who smiled back at her confirming what Edward had told her.

"And you didn't think to tell me this sooner" Bella said angrily pulling herself away from Edward.

"Love, it only just happened, and even if I wanted to come find you, I doubt I could have" Edward said stepping forward and crushing Bella against himself.

"Is she really okay Alice?" Bella said muffled against Edwards's chest.

"Yes Bella, she looks just fine" Alice replied.

"Come on, there's not much we can do here anymore" Carlisle said turning and heading out of the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*

Stepping out of the shower, Resnemee reached for a towel and wrapped it around her body, moving over to stand in front of the sink. She wiped the condensation off the mirror and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked normal again. No gun residue left on her. Her hair was wet, but she knew it would dry soon. She reached over and grabbed the dress Beth had given her to wear. There was underwear there as well, and although it looked brand new, Renesmee wasn't about to put it on. Not unless she knew it was new and had never been worn before. She quickly dried off and slipped the dress over her head. She and Beth were the same size, so the dress fit her perfectly. It was a nice summer dress, something she would own herself. Renesmee quickly drew the towel through her hair, trying to soak up all the excess water, when she was confident she'd gotten all she could out, she flung her hair over her shoulder. She could hear the women talking animatedly from the lounge.

They were in 'the pit' Beth had called it. At first when Beth said that's where they were going, imagines of a dark dingy pit flooded her, but Renesmee was glad to find, it was actually just a smaller house, connected by tunnels to the big house. _'Ha big house'_ Renesmee thought smiling.

The men had followed them here, but one look from Beth and in fact all the women and the men stopped outside the door and didn't follow them in.

She pulled the door open and walked through a bedroom, the bathroom was clearly an ensuite, she didn't linger long in the bedroom not wanting to invade someone's personal space. She did notice though that the room was saturated in a deep rich spicy smell. It was beautiful. She must remember to ask who's ever room it was, what incense it was. She walked down a hallway and found all the women sitting around a lounge area, talking and sipping drinks. She could sense straight away that two of the women were human from their scents, though each of them seemed to also smell of different rich spices. Maybe the whole house had a thing for incenses. Three of the women smelled similar, like all the strange men. Renesmee thought they had to be vampires, but like the two human women they each smelled of spices. One of them, Marissa smelt like the room she had taken a shower in. And finally there was Beth. Who had a weird combination of human and vampire as well as spices. That didn't surprise Renesmee since Beth had told her she was indeed half human half vampire. What surprised Renesmee was how easily the human women fit in. Stories that her family had told her about her mother before she was a vampire, had always made out, that it took each of her family great difficulty to be around her mother when she was human, even more so for her father.

"Feel better?" Beth asked when she spotted Renesmee and patted the space beside her on the couch.

"Yes thanks" Renesmee replied before going and sitting down. The room had quieted and now all the women were studying her. "Ah can I have a drink?" Renesmee said motioning to the beer that was sitting in front of Beth on the coffee table.

Beth smiled widely at her, revealing two very prominent fangs. Renesmee pulled back in shock.

"Just how old are you, first?" Beth said not fazed by Renesmee pulling back.

"Mmm twenty one" Resnemee lied, and immediately felt her face flare with heat.

Beth and Jane laughed. "Twenty one huh?" Beth asked raising an eyebrow. Renesmee ducked her head, letting her wet hair shield her face.

"How about a coke instead?" Mary asked smiling politely.

"Sure cokes fine" Resenemee answered lifting her head. She watched as Mary got up and headed to the gallery kitchen.

"So we know it's late, but we're all dying to know more about you" Beth said smiling.

Renesmee didn't want to be poked and prodded like a circus freak, but she was just as curious about the strangers, as they seemed to be of her. Plus it was her original intent to go with John, Qhuinn and Blay and prove to her parents she was old enough to meet the strangers. What better way of showing her parents this, if she learnt as much about them as she could.

"Ah sure, as long as it goes both ways?" Renesmee said nodding her head in thanks to Mary who handed her a cold can of coke.

"Of course" the surreally beautiful Cormia said. Resnemee wondered if this is how people felt looking at her aunt Rose, that it hurt to look at her because of her beauty.

"Okay then" Renesmee said shrugging her shoulder and popping open the can of coke and taking a sip before putting it on the coffee table next to Beth's beer.

"So you're not twenty one, just how old are you?" Jane asked a look on her face, Renesmee had seen countless times on her grandfather. Jane clearly loved getting new information.

"Technically I'm like six calendar years, but obviously I'm older than that, physically and mentally. My grandfather would put me at about eighteen" Renesmee said quickly. Okay technically Carlisle would put her at about sixteen and a half, the growth at which she had been growing had been slowing down the past year. Renesmee hopped that she hadn't stopped growing yet. She didn't want to be stuck in the body of a sixteen year old for the rest of her life. How was she supposed to get into clubs or buy alcohol? She looked around the room to find most of the women had their mouths open, or were glaring at her in shock. "What?" Reseenmee asked. Beth had said she was half human, half vampire, so this can't be news to them.

"What do you mean you're six?" Jane asked moving forward in her chair, her hands clasped together on her knees.

"Well I was born on March eighth two thousand and six"***** Resnemee said shrugging.

"Not possible" Jane said in awe.

"Okay" Resnemee drawled out. This was going to be a long evening. Maybe she should feign tiredness' and just go to bed.

"No really, how is it possible?" Jane asked recovering a bit from her shock.

"Um I really don't know. It's just what happens with half human, half vampires. You know" Renesmee said looking to Beth who had remained silent with her mouth open.

Beth shook her head, seeming to clear her thoughts. "No sorry Renesmee, I was almost twenty five when I went through my transition. But I grew at a normal rate"

"But you said you were half vamp, half human as well" Renesmee said

"I am. But…I" Beth stuttered looking at Jane.

"Is it possible there is more than one race of vampires?" Jane asked Beth before looking back around the room at Cormia, Bella and Marissa, who Resnemee had guessed were vampires also. Each of them looked just as shocked and disbelieving as Beth.

"No. In all my time on the other side, never once had I heard or seen anything that would suggest such a thing" Cormia said breaking out of her dazed appearance.

"I have never heard of anything in the gylmeria" Marissa said her hand moving to her throat.

"Can you tell us the history of your race?" Jane asked Renesmee.

"Ah sure. I mean I can tell you what I know, though my grandfather would know more" Renesmee said to Jane who nodded at her to continue. "From what I know, no one knows who created the first vampire, though many theories exists. One being that the first vampire was a fallen angel, and that he'd become lonely and changed another person and then the thing kind of spiraled from there. At first in the early ages, vampires were looked on as gods and didn't hide from humans, because humans couldn't kill them, so they pretty much reined the world. Of course with struggles for power, vampires started killing each other, till finally the coven in Romania reined, but they kept themselves hidden from everyone, that way their enemies couldn't find them. Over time however they got discovered by the Volturi and were taken over, and then the Volturi has reigned for the last four hundred years. They live in Italy and as far as I know, they only have one rule, and that is to keep the existence of vampires a secret. They have all sorts of vampires with gifts, so it makes them pretty hard to fight against. Though my family and our family friends have fought against them. Well not really fought, but years ago, when I was barely a toddler, the Volturi came for my family, but they were able to hold them off. Now the Volturi leaves us alone. As for half human, half vampires, well no one has known about them, until I came along. Everyone thought I was the first one, because such things weren't possible. But then my Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper found three more living in the Amazon jungle. My grandfather studied them for a bit before they returned to the Amazon. The Volturi has forbidden though that more half human and half vampires be made, because no one can be certain what kind of risk we pose" Renesmee said reaching for her can of coke and taking a long drink.

"Fuck. I need something stronger" Beth said getting up and moving to the kitchen.

Renesmee lowered her can of coke and looked around the room. Again all the women had their mouths open in shock. This was getting tired fast. Beth returned with a bottle of Grey Goose and six shot glasses. She lined them up on the coffee table and with shaking hands began to pour the shots. The women all quickly grabbed a shot and downed it, before putting the glass back down and Beth refilling it. Again they all downed the shot quickly.

"What of the Scribe Virgin?" Bella asked Resneeme.

"Who?" Renesmee shrugged.

"You've never heard of the Scribe Virgin?" Cormia asked

"No. Is she like the Virgin Mary?"

"She's our entity, the one that created us" Cormia answered.

"So she might be the original fallen angel?" Renesmee said excited moving forward in her chair. Imagine if she discovered the original vampire. How much kudos would that get her with her parents? They'd never be able to treat her like a child again.

"No. She's not a fallen angel. She's our goddess" Beth said quietly.

"Oh" Renesmee said disappointed. _'Where these people like pagan vampires'_

"She's real though" Jane said sensing Renesmee's disappointment.

Renesmee must have looked at her like she didn't believe her, because Jane quickly followed up.

"I know what you're thinking. But she isn't like some statue that we pray to or anything. She is a real being. Had I not meet her, I wouldn't have believed it myself"

"So then how do you know if she isn't the original fallen angel?" Renesmee said, her voice cracking with the returned excitement. If this person was real and not just some picture or statue, then it could be possible that she was the original fallen angel. Her granddad had said that the early vampires had thought of themselves as gods, it was possible this one still thought of herself as a goddess.

"Well she's not a vampire" Cormia offered.

"And she had the power to heal illness" Mary said

"And bring people back to life" Jane said quietly.

"Plus she's more powerful than any being on this earth" Bella said with conviction.

"Well um stupid question time here. But where is she?" Renesmee said looking over her shoulder quickly. She'd seen one too many horror films where the villain pops up behind the victims.

"She lives on the other side" Beth said.

"Other side of the house?" Renesmee asked shocked

Cormia chuckled lightly. "No other side. It's not here on Earth"

"Oh you mean like heaven?" Resnemee said using air quotes for heaven.

"Well yes sort of" Jane said quickly.

"But I thought you said she wasn't a statue. That you've seen her?" Renesmee asked confused.

"We have. She comes here to Earth, or there are few of us, lucky enough go to her on the other side" Bella explained.

"Wrath has gone to her now" Beth said quietly. Renesmee watched as all the women nodded their heads in understanding at that.

"How does he go to her?" Renesmee asked intrigued

"Well, there's a ceremony he has to perform, and only if she wants him to come to her, she will grant him permission to cross over, or if not, then he doesn't go" Beth explained.

"Oh." Renesmee said not sure what to make of that.

"Who are the Volturi?" Cormia asked.

"Ah well there's three of them that rein. Aro, Marcus and Cauis. But they have people with them. No one really knows how many, but they are the biggest coven. Our coven is the second biggest that we know of" Renesmee said.

"How could two races of vampire's exists and never have met before now?" Jane asked dumbfounded.

Renesmee could only shrug her shoulders. It seemed her idea of getting knowledge out of the strangers, had only left her with more questions. She tried to think of what her father or grandfather would do in this situation.

"What about the pale men. Who are they?" Renesmee asked, getting back to why her family was here in the first place.

The women all recoiled at the mention of pale men.

"Lessers" Mary hissed.

"Lessers?" Renesmee asked "Are they a different breed of vampires as well"

"Definitely not" Beth growled

"They're our races enemies" Cormia said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Resneeme asked confused. She'd never heard of vampires having enemies besides other vampires.

"They're the children of the Omega. Their sole purpose is to kill us" Beth said bitterly

"But how? Jacob told me, they're next easy to kill" Renesmee said.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked quickly. Her hands grabbing Renesmees hands.

"Ah Jacob, he's like a family friend. He and my uncle Emmett were the first ones to come across them. It took them awhile to figure out how to kill them. They tried ripping them apart and burning them, but they wouldn't die. They got my granddad and dad, and my uncle Jasper and they went and tried all different kinds of things, till they finally figured out stabbing them killed them"

"How many was there?" Beth asked

"Three. I'm not supposed to know about it. But Jacob can't keep things from me" Resenemee said ducking her head. She felt her face warm.

"And Jacob is?" Jane said grinning.

"Um, a family friend" Renesmee answered, willing her the blood to reside from her cheeks.

"A good looking family friend" Mary said smiling widely.

"Yeah, he is pretty good looking" Renesmee said finally grinning in return.

"So is he a vampire as well?" Cormia asked.

"Ah no" Renesmee said, the grin dropping from her face. Should she tell them he was a werewolf? Would they be angry with her for deceiving them? She decided it wasn't worth the risk. She would tell them eventually.

"So human?" Beth whispered, giving her a slight nudge.

"You could say that" Renesmee said the grin returning to her face.

"Poor Qhuinn, he's going to be so disappointed" Bella said before laughing.

"Qhuinn?" Resnemee asked confused. Qhuinn was deliciously handsome, with one blue eye and one green eye, why would he be disappointed that Renesmee had a somewhat boyfriend.

"You caught that too" Cormia said laughing and looking at Bella.

"I think everyone caught it" Beth said giving Cormia a wink.

"Caught what?" Renesmee asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about for now. It was only faint. I don't think he even noticed it" Beth said

"Noticed what?" Renesmee said getting frustrated.

Beth raised an eyebrow to Bella, before looking at each woman. They all had shrunk back in their chairs, looking at the ground or fiddling with their clothing.

"Seriously you females are going to leave me hanging?" Beth asked with mock hurt in her voice.

Mary looked up and smiled sheepishly at Renesmee. Marissa and Cormia looked over to Beth.

"Fine. I'll do it" Jane said finally.

"Renesmee, how territorial are your males towards your females?" Jane asked. Renesmee's eyebrows popped so high, she was sure they were touching her hairline.

"Why?" Renesmee asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Our males are very territorial, especially when they're bonded" Jane continued.

"Bonded?" Renesmee asked. Though she had a sneaky suspicion that bonded, maybe meant something like how her parents were. Or her aunties and uncles. Vampires mated and became very protective of each other, no bond was stronger. Was that what they were trying to say? That Qhuinn felt bonded to her?

"Yes bonding. When a males sets his sights on a female and bonds, he emits a bonding scent as a warning to other males, that the female is taken"

"What kind of scent?" Renesmee asked with a picture of a skunk squirting a female skunk with urine, marking her as his. If they thought she was going to let Qhuinn mark her with his scent then he was going to be in for a very big surprise.

"It emanates from their pores, and is contained in their semen" Jane said without flinching or looking embarrassed.

"What!" Renesmee screeched. Hell no was that Qhuinn getting close enough to her to sweat all over her, little lone taking her virginity. That was for Jake and Jake alone.

"Whoa relax. Like we said, it was very faint. Sometimes they don't even know they're doing it. It could be that he just felt very protective of you" Beth said trying to calm Renesmee down.

"No that can't happen, Jake will kill him" Renesmee said her tone still high.

"Males are extremely strong. I'm sure he'd manage his own against Jacob. Even still they're not savages. He wouldn't hurt Jacob if you choose Jacob over him" Jane said smiling trying to be reassuring.

"What can I do to stop it? You don't understand Jake will kill him" Renesmee said desperately.

"Really it's okay. Just stay away from Qhuinn. But you don't need to worry about Qhuinn, he's tougher than he seems. Really a human is no match for the brothers" Beth said smiling.

_Shit. Crap. Fuck. Do I tell them Jake is a werewolf, or do I just avoid Qhuinn? Fuck. Get out of dodge. Hell yes._

"Okay" Renesmee said faking a smile at Beth. "So just so we don't have world war three on our hands, with Jake and Qhuinn, maybe I should get going. My parents will probably be worried" Renesmee said softy.

"Oh please stay. We promise we won't let Qhuinn near you. There's still so much we have to learn from you" Jane begged.

_Shit. Crap. Fuck._

* * *

**For readers who haven't been over to the BDB forum, and all readers for this matter, please take note. This was only supposed to be a one shot, which got blown out of proportion. There was no story line, no plot, no nothing. It was simply supposed to be the Cullans meeting the Brothers. I'm really just making it up as I go along. So please forgive me, if I keep just spewing stuff out. I have a somewhat plan, whether I will go that way, I have no idea.**

* I have no idea when Nessies birthday is. March 8th is actually my birthday, so I just threw it in there. Apologies if it's totally off base.

_**POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT**__ - I AM TOTALLY TEAM EDWARD. I CAN'T STAND JACOB, IF HE HAD DIED AGAINST THE NEW BORNS, I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE LAUGHED. I KNOW SORRY, BUT TEAM JACOB FANS WOULD PROBABLY SAY EDWARD SHOULD HAVE DIED IN ITALY – SO WE'RE EVEN. NOW IN THIS CHAPTER I HINTED THAT QHUINN WAS HOT FOR RENESMEE, BUT SHE WAS ALL JACOB. I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET, BUT BECAUSE I HATE JACOB, I MAY HAVE HER GET IT ON WITH QHUINN. JUST FAIR WARNING TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE TEAM JACOB. OH YEAH I RECKON THERE'LL BE A BRAWL – BUT COME ON THE BROTHERS STICK TOGETHER, IF THE WOLF IS COMING AGAINST QHUINN, YOU BEST BE BELIVING MY MALE RHAGE IS PULLING OUT THE BEAST – V IS GONNA WHIP THAT GLOVE OFF AND START WAVING IT AROUND – WRATH IS GOING TO GO ALL TORNADO ON EVERYTHING - AND THEY'RE GONNA START DEMATERIALZING SO FAST IT'LL BE THE CULLANS WHO WILL BE TAKEN OFF GUARD BY HOW FAST THE BROTHERS CAN MOVE. _

Shellans revenge will be getting updated soon. I hope. I lie. Right now this story has been all I can think of. I don't know how other authors have more than one story going at a time. It's fricken hard.

LOVER MINE IS OFFICIALLY OUT – MY COPY HAS BEEN DESPATCHED FROM MELBOURNE WHICH IS IN ANOTHER STATE, BUT I ESTIMATE IT SHOULD TAKE 3-4 DAYS. PRAY TO GOD I GET IT BEFORE FRIDAY, BECAUSE I WILL READ AND READ AND READ, ALL WEEKEND.

Thanks to the reviewers I will get around to replying, when I stop being selfish, reading all the great fanfics on here.


	8. Chapter Eight

Hi Everyone

I'm very excited to present the next chapter to you all. It was written by a very good friend of mine **OliveTrusty** (You can find her on ff, go give her some love after reading, or leave a review for her.

This is the first piece of fanfic **OliveTrusty** has ever written and I must say, she's done a damn fine job. She's a stay at home mom to a gorgeous four year old boy and like many of us, a huge BDB & Twilight fan. I completely adore her, even though she wants to steal my male Rhage from me! Did you read that **OliveTrusty**? Rhage. MINE. *furiously pouring my bottle of Ralph Lauren Blue over Rhage to mark him as mine.*

"Pippy, why are you drowning me in your perfume? I don't think Mary is going to like this" Rhage asked tied to Pippys bed with 10 inch thick chains.

"Shhh Rhage. I've told you before. Your MINE."

A few words from **OliveTrusty** herself**. "****I am hopelessly in love with Twilight and BDB, it is a sad sad obsession, particularly the fanfic part of it. :) I hope everyone enjoys it and I am really looking forward to reading what happens next. I wish much luck to the next author; this was so much harder than I thought it was going to be."**

* * *

NPOV

Hours later Nessie had learned all about Beth and the rest of the shellans and their history with the brothers. The shellans had given her a brief description, and she was curious as to why they did not go into great detail, especially Bella. Nessie decided that for right now she knew all she needed to know. It felt like her head would explode from all that she had learned. She couldn't believe the differences between the two species and thought that her grandfather, Carlisle, would want to learn about them in detail.

Interestingly though, they each refused to speak more about the bonding scent mentioned earlier. What did that mean? Did Qhuinn really like her or was he just being a typical overprotective man like everyone else she knew? God, what she wouldn't give for a little independence.

Nessie realized that while she had been lost in her thoughts, Beth and Mary had led her down a long hallway and back into the mansion.

"I hope you don't mind waiting for just a few more minutes before we can show you to your room," Beth said, while Mary went a couple of doors down and stepped into one of the rooms. A few seconds later, Rhage, Mary's hellren, stepped out and turned right going further down the hallway. He knocked on someone's door and had a whispered conversation with someone Nessie could not see.

Nessie could not help but admire the brother's beauty. What is it with all of the brothers? Obviously, their Scribe Virgin grew them strong and very handsome. Maybe this species wasn't so bad after all.

A few minutes later, the one she remembered as Qhuinn walked out of the room and stood in front of her.

"I would be honored if you stayed in my room." He paused and then hastily added, "I meant alone, not with me, you know, I would stay with Blay, so there would be nothing for you to worry about."

God, he looked too cute all flustered and stammering while he talked to her. Wait, did she really just think that? What was wrong with her? She was supposed to fall in love with Jacob, not someone else. Jacob had told her that they were destined to be together. She couldn't go around thinking about the hotness of other guys could she? Ugh! This was so frustrating! Nessie decided to file those thoughts away and try and get some much needed sleep.

Qhuinn motioned her to follow him and the further they walk down the hall together, the more Nessie started to appreciate all the manliness that was Qhuinn. Tall, (almost as tall as Jacob) wide broad shoulders, a back that was strong and clearly very muscular and an ass that would make most women drop their panties in a heartbeat. (Again, not supposed to be thinking those sorts of things) she reminded herself.

Qhuinn unlocked a door and they stepped into a room that Emmett would have given his right arm for. The room said bachelor; no - it screamed bachelor.

The bedroom was huge with a king sized bed taking up much of one wall. The walls were khaki with heavy white crown molding. The carpet was plush cream colored shag and the bed, oh, that heavenly looking bed was covered in a thick red duvet with tiny gold stripes that were running vertically down the comforter. There was a large couch that looked very broken in and a coffee table with various remote controls lying on it. There was a desk that didn't look like it got a lot of attention and a couple of chairs that looked worn in as well. But the item that took up most of the space was a massive LCD television on the wall. It was huge. Emmett would definitely be jealous if he saw it, Nessie thought. Qhuinn was obviously a gamer, too, she noticed based on the number of games strewn about and at least two or three console systems in his large media cabinet.

"Um, the bathroom is through that door and should have everything you need," Qhuinn said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Thanks, I was just noticing how different your room seems to be from the rest of the mansion." Nessie said.

"I had Fritz re do it when I moved in here permanently. I just wanted it to look a little less fancy and more me, I guess…." Qhuinn replied.

"That's nice." Nessie said.

"Thanks."

They stood looking at each other.

Awkward.

Someone cleared her throat. Nessie and Qhuinn turned to see Mary standing in the doorway with an amused look on her face. "Nessie, I just wanted to warn you that if you hear a noise around 4 a.m that is just the metal shutters covering the windows so the sun can't get in here and hurt you."

"Oh, okay, that's a great idea. The sun doesn't really bother me though. I can go out during the day and when it is sunny, unlike the rest of my family." She said.

"What happens to the rest of your family?" Quinn asked, looking quite interested in this new development.

"The sun doesn't hurt them, but their skin sparkles like diamonds so they would stand out something fierce on a sunny day, but when it is cloudy, they go out and about like normal humans."

"That is so exciting!" Mary exclaimed, "Maybe we can get together for a shopping trip sometime, I haven't been out during the day in ages. It would be so much fun!"

"That would be great, oh... I am generally not allowed out during a sunny day without Jacob to accompany me. I hate that my family makes him baby-sit me, but they insist I take someone along with me." Nessie sighed. She hated always having him tag along. He was usually great company, but sometimes, she just wanted a little alone time.

"That's fine," Mary said, "Maybe we can work something out. Good night Nessie. Oh, and if you need anything, just pick up the phone and dial 4 and Fritz will be more than happy to get you anything you need. See you in the morning."

"Good night Mary and thanks for everything." Nessie gave Mary a brief hug and decided that she really liked all the shellans, but felt a connection with Mary somehow. Maybe it was because Mary was human and reminded her of her mother. After Mary left, Nessie resumed looking around the room_. 'I can do this'_ she thought. _Stay in a strange place and in a strange man's bedroom._

Qhuinn told Nessie that he and Blay are right next door if she needed anything, and then paused at the door. "Good night Nes, sleep tight."

"You too, Qhuinn." And with that Nessie was alone. She walked around the room trying not to snoop but couldn't help herself. It was just so different from her room at home! Alice had helped her decorate it- well, okay, Alice had decorated it for her, but she did get to pick out the wall color. It was the perfect mix of girly girl and sophisticated and she loved it.

After a few minutes, Nessie realized that there was a pile of clothes on the bed. For her? She wondered. She picked them up and realized that they were pajamas and a robe. In her size. How did they know? She shook that thought off and examined the pants set. Thank god it looked comfortable. She would have rather slept with her own clothes on then try and sleep in something slutty. The pants were a very soft pale blue cotton that was cropped just before the ankles. The top was a white cotton camisole with tiny daisies scattered around it. _'Perfectly comfy'_ she thought as she slipped them on.

Nessie unmade the bed and crawled under the covers.

She laid there staring at the ceiling.

Staring.

Staring.

'_What is wrong with me?' _She thought. She rolled over fluffing her pillow and shut her eyes. The sounds of the house were suddenly very loud to her and she noticed each and every one. She was just so tired, but couldn't seem to go to sleep.

Oh, she realized. I've never been alone during the night. She silently laughed and groaned at herself. She was six, after all, she should be able to sleep by herself. Looking back, there was always someone in the room with her, her mother, father, and the rest of her family. Everyone but Jacob. Her entire family seemed fascinated by her sleeping, especially her father who told her it reminded him of her mother before she was changed.

Nessie sat up and looked around the room. She knew she could never fall asleep alone, but who to ask without feeling completely stupid?

Mary? No, she was with Rhage. Bella? No she was with Zsadist, who frankly scared the hell out of her. There was no way she was interrupting their quality time. As she thought about everyone in the house, she realized that only Blaylock and Qhuinn did not have significant others to spend the night with.

Could she ask one of them to sit with her? Surely they would think she was crazy, but, crazy or not, she was exhausted and desperately needed some rest. Her parents would kill all of the brothers if she returned and looked bad. Nope, she decided. Sleep over pride.

Nessie rose out of the bed and grabbed the robe off the chair in the corner of the room. She walked toward the door and almost stopped a few times to change her mind, but decided that if she was out of bed, then she might as well go through with it.

She opened the bedroom door and walked across the hall to Blaylock's room and knocked quietly. No answer. She knocked again, this time a little louder, and then suddenly the door flew open.

Qhuinn was standing there in a pair of sleeping pants and no shirt, his beautiful eyes looking down on her with curiosity. Wait, did she just call them beautiful? What was up with that?

"Can I help you?" Qhuinn asked her.

"Umm…" she hesitated, thinking that this was a really bad idea, "yeah, never mind." She turned to walk away, when Qhuinn grabbed her elbow gently.

"Is there something wrong, Nes?"

* * *

QPOV

Nessie looked up at me with those big brown eyes of hers and for a second all I could do was stare into them. They were different from other brown eyes, they reminded me of chocolate, really good velvety chocolate, the kind you don't chew, but let dissolve in your mouth to better appreciate the taste.

Holy shit, he thought, I am waxing philosophic about chocolate. I really need to get laid.

Shaking his head out of his chocolate haze, he asked her again if there was something wrong. She looked down at her feet and said something so quickly and quietly that if he wasn't a vampire, he never would have heard it.

"Iwaswonderingif..youcouldstaywithmewhileIslept."

"I'm sorry," he chuckled softly, "what did you say?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "I know this sounds really stupid, but I have never slept by myself, and I was wondering if you could just sit with me or something until I fall asleep."

"You want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"You know what? It's really stupid. Never mind." She turned to walk away again but just as she started to open her door, Qhuinn answered.

"Okay. Sure."

"Really?"

Qhuinn didn't hesitate. "Yes." He couldn't understand this feeling he had when he was with Nessie. He wanted, no, he needed to spend time with her. He wanted to get to know her, what she liked, disliked, how she ate (no, make that what she ate.) He wanted to know it all. He needed to know it all. As he entered her room, he noticed that it was cleaner than he originally left it. _'Had Nessie cleaned his room for him?' _hethought.

"So, uh… how do you want to do this?" He asked.

Nessie scanned the room and her gaze settled on one of the chairs in the corner. "You could just sit there if you want."

"Not a problem." He smiled down at her and walked quickly to his chair and sat down. He noticed she was really nervous and did not want to spook her into changing her mind.

Nessie settled back down into the bed and closed her eyes. A few minutes passed and Qhuinn couldn't tell if she was asleep or not.

"My family doesn't sleep." She said out of the blue, breaking the silence in the room.

"They don't sleep?" he asked.

"No. They have no need for it. They never tire and can stand in the same position for days on end. In fact, they have had to master the art of acting human in order to blend in."

"That's why I have never slept alone. Someone, generally my parents or aunts and uncles always stays with me. They are fascinated by it. I think that they long to sleep and more importantly dream. My dad used to lay with my mother while she was human and watch her dream. It was one of his favorite things to do."

"The only person who hasn't stayed with me is Jacob." She said quietly.

"Who is Jacob?" Qhuinn asked, already agitated that that there was someone who her family couldn't trust with her.

"He is my best friend." She answered.

"Is he your lover?" Qhuinn asked, no doubt more forcefully than he originally intended. He wasn't sure why he wanted to her to answer in the negative so badly. He felt nervous while waiting for her answer. His blood started to flow more quickly as his heart sped up and his skin started to tingle with heat. He faintly noticed his bonding scent coming off of him and was shocked when he couldn't seem to stop it. It was faint, but definitely there.

"NO! I mean, no, it's not like that. We are just friends. That's all."

She was blushing. God, he loved a woman who blushed. He was generally not attracted to such an innocent woman, and lord knows that Nessie was innocent, but there was something about her that screamed protect her, know her, and just a tiny whisper of love her.

"You should really try to sleep, I know you have had a long day and you want to be rested when you see your family tomorrow night." Suddenly, Qhuinn wasn't so sure that sending her back to her family was the right thing. She had run from them after all. That was something. Had they harmed her? His fists closed tight in his lap as he thought of someone harming her. He would hunt them down and kill them with pleasure if they had. However, she had given no indication that she had been afraid of her family, she'd been running from a werewolf after all. But still why hadn't her family protected her? And why did she not want to be reunited straight away. She had seemed please when Tohr had told her family wouldn't be able to track her to the mansion. Had she wanted to be alone?

Qhuinn knew that feeling well. As ashtum nostrux for John, he was rarely alone. He took his job very seriously and there was no way that anything was going to get past him to hurt John, but sometimes a little alone time was a good thing.

"Qhuinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind lying on the bed with me? I think I need someone closer. I… I promise nothing will happen, but they usually lay next to me while I sleep."

Qhuinn didn't even blink. He was beside her in a second, breathing in her unique scent. God, she just smelled so good. He wanted to bath himself in her scent.

Christ, he was really losing it. Blay and John were going to make fun of his ass forever if they ever found out about this. Of course, Blay knew where he was but thankfully hadn't heard Nessie ask him about sleeping with her. Oh, the teasing he would have to endure.

He lay down on the bed and stayed above the covers. She gave him a small smile in thanks and lay back down. After a few minutes, he started to hear deep regular breathing, a sure sign that she was asleep. He watched her for a few minutes, learning her. Her hair, he decided, was the perfect of bronze and red. It looked almost like a penny. He examined the rest of her face and her right arm which was above the covers. She was white, like really white. Her skin looked like stone only soft. He felt like a pervert looking at her, but found that he couldn't stop.

Slowly, he leaned over and touched a piece of her hair that strayed across her cheek. He picked it up and brought it to his nose. He deeply inhaled, her scent flowing around him. His body responded instantly. The tingles that he felt before from across the room were nothing compared to what his body was doing now. It was in full arousal mode. He wanted her, needed her. His bonding scent flowed from him and saturated the room. He didn't even care anymore. She belonged with him. He belonged to her.

Qhuinn was so engrossed in what his bodily reactions were to Nessie that it took him a few seconds to register that she had rolled over and placed her hand on his arm.

Instantly, he was transported to a grass meadow. He began to panic. What the hell was going on? He jerked himself across the bed and instantly the vision stopped. After taking a few deep breaths, he realized that the vision began when Nessie touched his arm. Was she dreaming? Was he seeing her dreams? Confused but more curious than anything, he moved next to her again and took her hand.

He was transported to the meadow again. Simply amazing, he thought. Should he move away? Wasn't this kind of wrong and perverted? Just as he was about to release her hand, she spoke to him.

"Jacob." Wait. Not to him, but to the mysterious Jacob he had heard about earlier in the day. Jacob stepped into the scene and Qhuinn knew without a doubt that Jacob believed Nessie to be his. The way that he looked at her was possessive, but not in a cruel way.

"Let's run!" Dream-Nessie stated. Jacob agreed and suddenly they were flying through the forest. Qhuinn had never seen anyone move that fast. And she was loving it. He could feel her pleasure humming through her as she took off past the trees leaving nothing but a blur behind.

Qhuinn watched as they ran for what seemed like miles. Suddenly Nessie stopped and grinned wildly at Jacob.

"Smell that?" She asked him.

"Deer. Before you go, let me shift." Qhuinn was confused by his words for a few seconds, but then watched in horror as Jacob seemed to explode into himself and emerged as a giant wolf. No, strike that, a huge motherfucking wolf was more like it. He hoped that this was merely part of Nessie's dream and not what Jacob really was because there was no way he was letting Nessie near something like that. It was far too dangerous. He viewed Jacob as unstable.

"Come on Jacob, they are getting away." Nessie laughed and then bounded off after a herd of deer. She easily took down a ten pointer and very cleanly drained him dry. Qhuinn was surprised that he did not feel disgust when watching her feed, but then again, he could only imagine what he looked like when he fed from Layla. So, Nessie drank animal blood. Interesting. He wondered if she also drank human blood, too. And what else she could do.

The scene shifted into a swirl of rainbow colors and then Nessie and Jacob were sitting on a log at a beach. They were talking about a serious subject, based on their facial expressions. Nessie looked confused and Jacob looked very frustrated.

"I can be whatever you need me to be." Jacob said.

"I don't know what that is right now Jacob." Nessie said. "Can't we just be friends right now? Best friends?"

Jacob hesitated for a moment but then said "Ssure, best friends is fine for now, but someday, just say the word, and we can be more than that if you like. I will wait for you forever."

The scene shifted once again, this time it ended in a bedroom. There was the most beautiful woman Qhuinn had ever seen sitting in the middle of a king sized four poster bed. She had long wavy blond hair and her eyes were a citrine color. She and Nessie were having a conversation.

"So, what if I don't ever like him that way, Aunt Rose?" Nessie asked her. She was sitting next to this Aunt Rose Indian style.

"Sweetie, you can't control how you feel. If you just love him like your friend, then you have to tell him and he will understand. And if for some reason he doesn't get the message, just let the dog take a walk with me," Rose warned Nessie.

So, Qhuinn thought. Nessie didn't love Jacob like Jacob loved her. _'Good'_ he thought. Because Jacob was dangerous and Nessie could not be safe with him.

The scene changed and this time Qhuinn was shocked to see himself standing back in the meadow embracing Nessie. They were locked in a passionate kiss. Suddenly Jacob was standing there trembling, and Nessie was begging him to calm down to no avail. He grabbed at her and just before Qhuinn jerked her out of his grasp Jacob shifted. Nessie was thrown from the fight and watched in horror as they fought each other. Oddly enough, Qhuinn noticed as he watched the scene unfold, Nessie was begging Jacob to stop and not hurt Qhuinn. She kept repeating that she was sorry over and over.

Qhuinn could not take anymore and pushed her hand away from his. As he sat up, he checked to make sure that he had not woken her and when assured that she was still very deeply asleep, he began to process all that he had seen.

He had so many questions now. Questions that he could not ask without her knowing that he had invaded her dreams. How did he find answers? He wasn't sure, but he was determined to find a way to make Nessie a part of his life.

Later that morning as she left to take a shower and join the others for first meal, Qhuinn found himself running on the treadmill in the training room with Blay and John. Metallica was blasting from the speakers and the thud thud of the different machines was pounding out the rhythm of the song overhead.

Fortunately, Blay had not said anything to Qhuinn about where he spent the night, but he knew it was only a matter of time before it came up.

Qhuinn was so engrossed in his thoughts about Nessie's dream that he was startled when a familiar pair of brown eyes looked up at him. She was saying something to him, but he couldn't hear her over the music. A few seconds later, the music stopped and she began again.

Quietly, she thanked him for staying with her and said her goodbyes to John and Blay, both nodding their head from their prospective machines.

As soon as she closed the door, John walked over to him and signed, "Man, if I wasn't already bonded with a female, I would totally tap that ass."

Blay laughed, but Qhuinn quickly responded with intense jealousy and possessiveness. His bonding scent flooded the room. Blay and John stared at him in shock.

"She doesn't know it yet, but she is mine." Qhuinn stated and jumped back onto the treadmill.

* * *

OOOOHHHHH, god love a possessive male. Just to remind you this entire fantastic chapter was written by **OliveTrusty**. Now show some love and leave a review for her, or PM her and tell her how brilliant it was. Who knows maybe if enough of us pressure her, she'll give in and write her own ff (or graciously accept to write another chapter for CVB another time).

For now folks the floor is open. Anyone else wants to try their hand at writing the next chapter, PM me.

Update on Shellans Revenge. Sorry I'm completely slack, you all know this, if you're stuck with me this long, then I love you more than I can say. RL has been a bitch; I'm seriously contemplating taking her out back and smacking her around, if she doesn't straighten herself out soon. I will endeavor to write something this weekend, but again, I said that like three weeks ago…It's not my fault there are so many bloody good ff's out there, that I get too caught up reading them.

One more time, huge round of applause for **OLIVETRUSTY** ;o)


	9. Chapter Nine

Wow what can I say Ladies, your support and reviews continue to amaze me and I'm totally not worthy.

Welcome to all the new readers and Hi to all my long time suffers who put up with me being totally slack.

Not much to say, see ya at the bottom.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight/JR Ward owns BDB

* * *

Carlisle stopped a block away from the club and turned and faced the darken empty street.

"I'm not going to go in there if you don't all go home now" he whispered.

"Carlisle, she's my daughter. I have to come" Bella said stepping out from an alleyway about a block up the road.

Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. Bella you can come, but only you. The rest of you have to go home now"

"Carlisle that's not fair, she's my daughter as well" Edward said stepping out from behind Bella.

"I'm not debating this. I'm only taking Bella because she's a woman and Wrath might not feel so intimidated by her. But I won't risk you being there as well"

"Carlisle" Edward protested.

"Edward, listen to Carlisle. Bella will be okay, look" Alice said standing on a roof top across the road.

Carlisle watched as Alice and Edward communicated without words, before Edward turned and kissed Bella on the lips and slipped back into darkness.

"Now the rest of you can leave as well" Carlisle said looking back up to the roof where Alice and Jasper were perched, before looking across the street two blocks down, where a non discrete Jake was pretending to be a hobo with his hoodie covering his head. Carlisle turned and looked up the street past the club, staring straight at Rosalie who wasn't even trying to conceal herself anymore. She stomped her foot before Emmett appeared behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sorry pops, it was mom's idea" Emmett said grinning tilting his head across the street, where an embarrassed Esme stepped out from the shadows.

"Love?" Carlisle questioned.

"She's my grandbaby Carlisle. Of course I had to come" Esme said meekly.

"I will bring her home love" Carlisle said softy. Esme nodded her head before jacking her thumb over her shoulder to Emmett and Rosalie before sinking back into the shadows.

"Thank you Carlisle" Bella said standing to his side.

"Who am I to deny a mother from her child" Carlisle said linking his arm through Bella's.

"But you would deny a father from his child" Edward whispered loudly enough for them to hear.

"Go home Edward" Bella hissed before pulling Carlisle forward towards the club.

Carlisle noted that the club didn't look as active as it had the night before. There was still a crowd of people waiting to get in, but nowhere near the number from last night.  
"She's here" Bella said pulling Carlisle faster towards the door. A few steps later Carlisle caught the scent of Nessie and smiled. She was indeed here.

"Bella.." Carlisle warned pulling Bella back "we know she's here, so I'd like you to not cause a scene. Get her and get out"

Bella nodded her head before turning back and heading for the club.

The same security guard that had stopped them last night was on the door again. This time he just nodded his head and unhooked the velvet rope and stepped aside. Carlisle nodded his head in thanks and gripped Bella's arm tighter holding her from rushing in at an unnatural speed.

"Slowly" Carlisle warned scoping out the club. The club appeared as it had the night before, techno music pumping in the background, low lighting, bodies mingling with each other. Heighted sense of smell was a curse in a crowded place like this. Sweat, endorphins, cleaning bleach, alcohol, blood it all mingled together causing Carlisle to wrinkle his nose. He decided to stop breathing all together.

There was a mass of security guards guarding the VIP section and Carlisle lead Bella over.

As they neared, Carlisle could hear Nessie talking and it took all he had not to let the protective grandfather in him rush over at the ungodly speed he had tried to prevent Bella from going.

"No seriously he told her if the pilot passed out he'd fly the plane, or if the engines had gone out then he was going to jump from the plane holding onto mom and then they'd walk away from the crash the only survivors" Nessie said laughing.

"And your mom, what was her reaction?" Wrath asked, just as Carlisle and Bella stepped up to their table.

"I was stunned speechless, as I am now. Nessie is that a beer you're drinking?" Bella asked staring at the beer in front of Nessie.

"Mom…um I didn't realize you were here" Nessie replied her eyes seeking Carlisle's.

"Don't even think about it" Bella said stepping in front of Carlisle.

"Moomm" Nessie moaned.

"Don't you even mom me. Do you know what you put us through? Do you know how worried ma was, how worried we all were?" Bella said her voice rising.

"Bella you should take Nessie home now. I'm sure there's a lot to discuss" Carlisle said stepping around Bella and reaching his hand out for Nessie's.

Nessie grabbed his hand and pulled herself out of the booth before turning back to Wrath. "Thank you for your hospitality last night, and let Beth know I'll call her if…I'm allowed" Nessie said stealing a quick look at Bella.

Carlisle pulled Nessie into a hug and whispered into her ear "Don't do that again kiddo. If I had a heart, you would have given me a heart attack last night"

"Sorry grandpa" Nessie whispered apologetically.

"You're safe, that's all that matters. Make a beeline for grandma when you get back, she'll save you" Carlisle whispered chuckling.

"I heard that Carlisle. No one will be saving her" Bella said stepping forward and pulling Nessie into a hug before pulling back and looking into her eyes. "Swear to god Nessie, don't you ever do that again"

"I'm sorry mom" Nessie said quietly looking down at her feet.

Bella slipped an arm around Nessies waist before looking at Wrath. "Thank you, for bringing her tonight and looking after her last night, though a phone call wouldn't have killed you"

"Moooom"

"Bella!"

Carlisle and Nessie said at the same time.

Wrath flinched as if Bella had struck him. "My apologies, that was quite unforgiveable of me. But it's not every night someone as unique as Nessie turns up at my front door being chased by werewolves, I'm sure you can understand.."

"Wait. What?" Bella said interrupting Wrath.

"Nessie?" Carlisle asked.

"Mom we should really go. I'm sure dad is really worried" Nessie said flushing pink.

"I don't think so. What do you mean werewolves chasing you?" Bella asked releasing Nessie's waist and turning to face her.

"So…I um kinda told Qhuinn and his brothers that…um werewolves were chasing me and um sorta convinced them to take me to… um their place" Nessie stuttered.

"Oh Nessie. I fear even Nan won't be able to save you" Carlisle said shaking his head and looking down to hide the smile on his face.

"Jesus" Bella muttered.

"May I take a seat Wrath?" Carlisle asked looking at Wrath who was watching Nessie and Bella.

"Please, I believe there is some explaining to do" Wrath answered before looking back at Nessie.

"Yes I'm sure Carlisle can fill you in. But if you'd excuse us, I believe my daughter needs to be grounded" Bella said taking Nessie's hand and dragging her from the VIP section. Carlisle watched as they exited the club before turning back to Wrath.

"Drink?" Wrath asked as if he could sense Carlisle's gaze. "Though they don't serve blood here" Wrath added on in afterthought.

"Water is fine" Carlisle said politely.  
"You don't have to. Nessie has explained to us you're ah diet" Wrath said rolling his shoulders.

"Ah, in that case I will pass on the water, not particularly pleasant bringing it back up afterwards" Carlisle replied honestly.

"It seems we have a lot to discuss" Wrath said picking up his glass of scotch and taking a sip.

"Most definitely. I'd like to start by apologizing for last night, as I can imagine your family is quite protective of each other, as is mine and I assure you, you have nothing to fear from my family and seeing as you've return Nessie unharmed, I hope that means we have nothing to fear from you or your family"

Wrath was silent for a moment taking in what Carlisle had said. He nodded his head slowly before picking up his glass and taking an even slower sip.

"It appears we are at an impasse. We learnt a great deal about your kind from Nessie last night, as I'm sure she is filling you're family in about us as we speak. It won't take you all long to figure out you have us at a slight disadvantage, with that being said, let me make it perfectly clear we won't go down without a fight. We might not win, but I'm sure we'll take a few of you with us" Wrath said leaning back in his chair.

"Wrath let me assure you, it is not our intention to fight. We do so rarely and only when protecting our family. We try and avoid fighting at all cost. Our family is different from the rest of our kind, as you mentioned you know we survive on blood alone, and our kind feed on humans - but my family have chosen to survive of the blood of animals. Until meeting you we had no inkling that another species of _vampires_ even existed." Carlisle said leaning back in his chair mimicking Wraths posture.

Wrath remained silent again taking in what Carlisle said, and Carlisle had to admire this about him. Over the hundreds of years Carlisle had lived, he had watched as foolish men acted before thinking, and the consequences of such actions. It took a greater man wisdom to stop and think before acting.

"Where to from here?" Wrath questioned and Carlisle smiled softly in response, before remembering that Wrath couldn't see.

"I don't know how much Nessie has told you. But we have come here with a somewhat mission" Carlisle said, deciding to lay his cards out on the table.

"Lessers" Wrath hissed.

"I'm sorry?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Lessers. Nessie said your family came across three lesser and that you managed to kill them" Wrath said confidently.

"The pale men?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, she referred to them as the pale men also. But they're known to us as Lessers" Wrath said clearing up that fact.

"I see. Then yes we have come about them. We've never come across anything like them before either. There was just something about them, something so evil about them, that…well that my family and I couldn't ignore" Carlisle said collapsing his hands together on the table.

"You mean, like they didn't have a soul?" Wrath asked quietly.

"Exactly. You see, humans would believe that my family and our kind are soulless, and to an extent, I would have to say some of our kind are soulless, but that is by choice. We all have it in us to be good, like humans, and the ones of our kind that choose a life of evil forgo their souls as I imagine as do humans. But these lesser's…it was as if they didn't have the choice, like there was no redemption for them" Carlisle tried explaining.

Wrath nodded his head in agreement before finishing his drink.

"That is because they are soulless. They gave up their souls to become what they are. Lessers. They have been our natural enemies for as long as our race has existed. But the truth of the matter is, in the society we live in now, compared to two or three hundred years ago it has become such, which the number of humans willing to line up and sign their souls over for immortal life has skyrocketed."

"So you mean these lesser's were human and signed their souls over willingly to become what they are?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"Yes" Wrath answered simply.

"But who turns them? Our kind has laws which we must abide by. Creating such an arm is forbidden. Why is there no one stopping this?" Carlisle asked surprised that an army of soulless men could be left to exist.

Wrath let out a short laugh before nodding his head at someone over Carlisle's shoulder.

"Forgive me. I learnt from Nessie that you have a coven, called the Voultri, they're the ones who rule over your kind?" Wrath asked.

"Yes" Carlisle answered honestly.

"And this coven of yours. They live in Italy?" Wrath asked

"Yes, but they have eyes and ears everywhere. If they learnt of such a thing happening they would intervene and..." Carlisle stopped talking as he heard someone approach their table.

With his heighted senses he could smell the scent of the waitress as she stopped at their table and placed another drink in front of Wrath before leaving. He was just about to continue when Wrath started speaking.

"Yet, until two nights ago, you had no idea that our race even existed. Is it fair to say that maybe your Voultri doesn't even know we exist also" Wrath asked, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well yes." Carlisle pondered the thought.

Carlisle remembered the actions of the Voultri with Nessie. At Marcus being astounded by the thought of a half human, half vampire being. He had even said that it would re-write the history pages. So it was entirely possible that the Voultri had no knowledge at all of this other race. Even Carlisle had to agree that until Nessie had come along, he had never pondered the thought of a whole new species existing was possible. But here he sat, with clearly another species of vampires. It seemed now that anything was possible. Who knew maybe in his existence he would meet another breed of vampires that could turn into bats. At this point he wasn't going to dismiss anything.

"If it's all the same, we'd like to keep it that way" Wrath said interrupting Carlisle's thoughts.

"Of course. It is not my families place to intrude. But I must warn you, we are neither the type of family to stand back and watch as humans are killed, regardless of what they have done." Carlisle warned.

"Elaborate?" Wrath questioned.

"When my son and Jacob came across the lesser's they had an innocent human with them. They were torturing this human. My son and Jacob couldn't stand by and let this happen, so they intervened. It is the way our family is and we make no apologies for it" Carlisle said glowing with pride speaking about Emmett and Jacob.

"This innocent human you say. How were they torturing him?" Wrath asked, and Carlisle noticed his lips had turned up in a small grin, and Carlisle was beginning to wonder if maybe Wrath wasn't on the side of good, if he could smile at an innocent human being tortured.

"The lesser's had cut his pulse points and were bleeding him. He was begging for his life, when my son happened upon him" Carlisle said with disdained.

Wrath nodded his head not saying anything, but the small grin had turned full and he took another sip of his drink.

"I'm afraid you misunderstood what was taking place" Wrath said confidently.

"I'm not sure I understand you right now" Carlisle said not bothering to hide his shock.

"They weren't torturing this human you speak of, they were turning him. From what I know, they never fully explain the rules to new lesser's before they turn them. I think they promise them immortal life and superior strength, endless supply of cash and women. It's not until they're performing the ceremony, that the human understands just exactly what is happening. Up until then, they think they're joining some sort of gang, and that even if they're told beforehand that they're really signing their souls over to the Omega, they don't really believe it. That's normally when the begging starts. Then there's the day where they're in absolute agony and welcome death, before they emerge as you saw them. Pale men"

Carlisle sat back in his chair shocked. What Wrath had described was perilously close to how their own kind existed. They too when turned suffered through great agony till the point that they welcomed death, even begged for it. They too never fully understand the aftermath of what they are giving up when they are being turned. Could it be possible that they had more in common with the pale men, then Wrath and his brothers? Carlisle shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. No they weren't like the pale men. Those men had no souls, and while years ago, Edward would have agreed that their kind had no souls either, after falling in love with Bella and fathering Nessie, he had agreed with Carlisle that he indeed must have a soul, because a soulless being could never be capable of love or recreation.

"Sorry…there's just so much to learn and understand" Carlisle said after realizing he was quiet for quite some time.

"Of course. I have had the day to process what we learnt from Nessie, but I too was just like you when we discovered more and more about your kind" Wrath said frankly.

"Yes, I'm afraid though Nessie can be quite colorful with the truth" Carlisle said, wondering just how much Nessie had told them.

"About that, will you tell me the story about the werewolves? Our race has not encountered werewolves. And just so you know, Nessie didn't exactly share this information with me. My shellan, ah wife I guess you'd call her has a way with putting people at ease. Not like your son, but just the way she is in general. I'm afraid, my wife and my brother's wives kidnapped Nessie and had a 'girl's night' and we may or may not have bugged the room" Wrath said looking guilty.

Carlisle laughed at Wraths confession. How many times had he and his sons used Edwards gift to spy on their wives and Nessie when they'd had their own 'girl's nights'.

"Wrath you sound like a man after my own heart. It looks like we have more in common than one would believe" Carlisle said trying to explain his laughter.

"Well if you ever meet my shellan, you'd do well to forget I told you that" Wrath said grinning taking another sip of his drink.

"Told me what?" Carlisle said grinning.

"We might just be friends after all" Wrath said leaning forward in his chair, his massive arms resting on the table.

"I hope so Wrath. Nothing more would please me. Now about these werewolves Nessie mentioned. Before I start, do you mind telling me what she told you? I just want to make sure I have everything clear before I begin to unravel her colorful truths"

Carlisle sat back and listened as Wrath explained how Qhuinn had breached protocol and brought Nessie back to their house, under the guise that she was being chased by werewolves. How Wrath and all the brothers had assembled ready to take care of Nessie who they deemed a threat. How his wife Beth had come out and caused a scene, which had lead to Nessie being escorted into the house. He didn't even hesitate when he mentioned that they had shot at Nessie when they had thought she was going to attack them, or how she had singlehandedly disarmed them, and how his wife had become outraged with him and his brothers and taken Nessie to another room and locked him and his brothers out. And how he and his brothers had listened to everything that was being said in the room via bugs his brother V had set up. That she'd spent nearly the whole night in there before returning to one of the rooms in the mansion.

When Wrath had finished Carlisle didn't know where to begin. He was surprised his son Edward hadn't busted into the club already, after he no doubt read Nessie's mind upon her return, and he would have seen that Wrath and his brothers had shot at her. Even though no harm had come to her, the fact that someone had shot at his daughter, would have enraged Edward. If Edward had told anyone else what had happened, like Rosalie, then it would be a race between the two who would get to kill Wrath and his brothers first. Throw in Emmett and Jacob and it would be like last night at the club all over again.

"Wrath for your safety would you allow me to make a call?" Carlisle asked suddenly nervous for his new friend.

"My safety?" Wrath asked confused.

"Yes, if I understand correctly you all shot at Nessie last night. Her father is not going to be forgiving. As I said earlier tonight, our family avoids fighting and will only do it, in protecting our own family. I fear the fact that you all took a shot at Nessie last night may provoke my son into doing something stupid, which in turn will set my other sons and daughters off, not to mention Nessies boyfriend, the werewolf" Carlisle tried explaining quickly, while pulling his phone out.

"By all means, though I have nothing to fear" Wrath said grinning before finishing off his drink.

"Trust me, my family won't do anything without my say so, but that won't mean they won't still do something" Carlisle said trying to be reassuring. He quickly punched in Esme's number and hoped Nessie was blocking her thoughts from her father.

"Love" Esme said and Carlisle could tell she was smiling.

"Darling, is everything alright there?" Carlisle asked attentively.

"Yes dear. Bella arrived with Nessie about 40 minutes ago, and after a good scolding from everyone, we're all now just listening to stories of Nessie's night" Esme replied and Carlisle could hear in the background Nessie talking and Emmett asking her a question.

"Okay, and how is Edward?" Carlisle asking, hoping that Nessie was indeed blocking her thoughts.

"Do you mean before or after he found out that the strangers tried to shoot Nessie?" Esme said calmly.

"Oh" Carlisle said glancing up towards the entrance of the VIP section, expecting to see an angry Edward come storming in.

"Yes oh. Not to worry, I took care of him" Esme said.

"You did dear" Carlisle said surprised.

"I am his mother Carlisle. Well you know. He knows better to cross me. Plus Bella also helped, and Alice. I think he knew he was losing a dying battle. Of course then when he told everyone what he'd heard from Nessie, Rosalie got on the warpath, and Jacob was just shy of phasing in the hotel room. It all got pretty hairy there for awhile, and I thought for sure hotel security would be beating down the door, but I managed to hold it all together" Esme said non phased.

Carlisle felt the smile take over his face. God he loved Esme.

"You know love. After all of this is over and done with, I think you and I need to visit the Isle of Esme with no kids" Carlisle said grinning, already imagining the things he wanted to do to Esme. He heard Esme sigh into the phone.

"I couldn't agree with you more love. Now hurry and finish your business with Wrath and maybe we'll pretend we're already on the island tonight" Esme said quietly into the phone.

Carlisle could hear the cat calls and the ohhs and ahhs from his family though the phone.

"I will be home as soon as I can dear" Carlisle said shaking his head at his family's childish behavior.

"Can't wait" Esme replied before ending the call.

Carlisle put his phone back in his pocket and breathed a sigh of relief. Esme had controlled the Edward incident, so now he could concentrate on explaining the werewolves to Wrath.

"Sorry about that, but ah better safe than sorry" Carlisle explained.

"Understandable. Now you said the werewolf is Nessies boyfriend"

"Yes, which is where her colorful truths come into play. I have no doubt that what she showed your brother Qhuinn was the truth. That indeed she did have werewolves chasing her. But I'd take a guess and say it was her playing with the wolves. You see our family moves around a lot as you can imagine. We don't age, and therefore we can't stay in one place too long without raising suspicion. There is a town we visit every hundred years or so. Forks, Washington. Perhaps you've heard of it?" Carlisle asked.

Wrath nodded his head, which Carlisle took as a sign to continue.

"That is where Nessie was born, and where her mother Bella is from. There is also a native Americian tribe there, the Quileutes. They have certain abilities. As their legend goes, hundreds of years ago, vampires descended on their land and began killing them. The wolf is their sacred animal and they believe that their bond with their sacred animal allowed them to shape shift into wolves to defend themselves from the vampires. But only when there are vampires are present. I first encountered them about a hundred years ago, at the time there were only five in my family and we encountered only three wolves. We explained our diet to them and asked for a treaty. The chief at the time realized they were outnumbered and agreed to our treaty. We stayed there only long enough not to arouse suspicion before leaving. Of course at the time, we didn't realize that it was our presence that set off the wolf gene in the Quileutes tribe. I assumed they always had the ability to shape shift. Unfortunately we've had some trouble along the years, which resulted in more vampires turning up in Forks then imaginable. For this reason more and more members of the Quileutes tribe began shape shifting into wolves. Their numbers are quite large, but thankfully for them, if there is no presence of vampires they begin to stop changing and go on and lead normal lives if they chose too. Or they can continue phasing for as long as they like." Carlisle sat back and watched Wrath who looked on in disbelief.

"So you're saying Nessie fell in love with a werewolf? Is this the Jacob you speak of?" Wrath asked.

"Sort of. You see, along with shape shifting, the Quileutes also imprint. Bond for life if you will. Jacob imprinted on Nessie when she was barely an hour old. It is this bond that finally called for a true truce between my family and the wolves. We may have had a treaty in place, but the wolves, and dare I say even some members of my family disliked each other with a passion. Jacob and Nessie ended that, when they imprinted. " Carlisle leaned back in his chair feeling excited at sharing his knowledge with Wrath. He hoped that his willingness to share with Wrath would go both ways and Wrath would be as forthcoming as he was being.

"Interesting." Wrath murmured, though not elaborating, he was definitely a man who digested everything before speaking. A remarkable leader in Carlisle's eyes.

"So these wolves pose no threat to Nessie, or your family?" Wrath asked.

"No and I must apologize for Nessie making you believe she was in danger. I know it's no excuse but she's a teenager in every sense of the word and well it has been a long time since I was a teenager, and certainly things were very different in my day, but Nessie is a teenager in this era and I'm afraid with that goes the normal teenage angst" Carlisle offered sincerely.

"Yes. Fortunately my shellan and brother in law are newly transitioned and very young to this life, so I can understand the angst that goes along with that" Wrath said leaning forward in his seat.

"If it's not too rude to ask, may I enquire as to how old you are?" Carlisle asked, silently hoping Wrath would tell him.

Wrath laughed deeply and Carlisle caught his long fangs in his mouth.

"Three hundred and forty four and you?" Wrath asked grinning.

"If I had to hesitant a guess, I'd say about three hundred and eighty" Carlisle answered grinning.

Wrath whistled quietly "And I thought I was old" he said smirking.

"I must say you're looking well for your age. You said your _shellan_ is newly transitioned, do you mean she was turned recently?" Carlisle asked.

"Well you see that's an excellent question, I believe you and our physician will have fun discovering the answer" Wrath said still grinning peeking Carlisle's curiosity.

"Please go on" Carlisle almost begged.

"Listening to Nessie explain your kind, it was obvious there are mass differences between our races. You see, we're not venomous as you are. Our kind is born, not made" Wrath said pausing allowing Carlisle to absorb the information.

"But…does that mean you are all half human?" Carlisle asked, his mind tracing back over every piece of literature he had read on vampires.

"No not at all. Though there are half human vampires in our race as well. But no we are born of vampire parents" Wrath continued.

"Does that mean you age?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"Yes. Slowly. We can live to a thousand"

"I…sorry I need a moment to think this over" Carlisle said as his brain whirled through the possible scenarios and explanations.

"As much as I would like to stay and discuss this, another difference we discovered last night, was that you're able to withstand sunlight, where I'm afraid I cannot. Thus I must be returning" Wrath said snapping Carlisle from his thoughts.

"Of course. I…ah could we meet again? I mean there is so much.."

"Nessie said you would be like this, and I must say our physician Jane is just as anxious to meet you. Hell I had to make it law that she couldn't come tonight. I'll tell you what; Jane is again different to us. She has made me swear that I would ask the question, depending on how I assessed you as a threat if she could come to your hotel room and speak with you during the day. Nessie said you don't sleep?" Wrath asked curiously.

"Yes…yes that would be fantastic. No we don't sleep so it would be suit us fine for her to come during the day. We're staying at.."

Wrath held up his hand silencing Carlisle rambling. "We know where you're staying. Jane will be over around 6am. I'm sure I don't have to tell you, that should any harm come to her.."

Now Carlisle interrupted. "I swear she will not be harmed. You have my word"

Wrath leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Oh I have no doubt she won't be harmed. As I said she's different to us. But I would be failing my brother V if I didn't at least make the threat. It would probably be wiser for Nessie not to be there when Jane arrives. Jane didn't disclose to Nessie what she was and would prefer to do that herself. Nessie has made quite an impression on our shellans"

"Yes as you wish. Is there anything she'll need us to prepare for her visit?" Carlisle asked.

"No, she's quite capable of fending for herself. I should warn you though, she may want to poke and prod you, but that's just her way" Wrath said smirking at what seemed to be an inside joke.

"You said she's your physician? Do you mean she has studied human medicine?" Carlisle asked out of curiosity.

"Yes human and our race, so she's well knowledged in the answers you seek. She is also my brother's shellan, so you will show her the upmost respect" Wrath said all joking gone from his voice.

"You need not fear, she will be respected and treated with the highest respect. Even if I have to lay down my own laws with my family" Carlisle said seriously, his mind already racing to Rosalie and her temper.

"You know when your daughter Alice said we would be great friends, I didn't believe her. But after my shellan met Nessie last night, I fear I would never hear the end of it, if I didn't allow her to continue to see Nessie, and judging by how Nessie can be, I'm guessing you'd never hear the end of it, if she didn't get her way either. So for now, I'm willing to call a truce." Wrath said extending his hand across the table.

"It would be my honor to call a truce with you and your family" Carlisle smiled reaching across the table and shaking Wraths hand.

* * *

So I know I didn't really move this story along much, but I plan on moving it along. Janes coming for a visit, so is Xhex and her and Rosalie are gonna have some fun :o)

Till then, stay cool and in school :o)


	10. Chapter Ten

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight / JR Ward owns Black Dagger Brotherhood

* * *

"Carlisle do you really think it was a good idea to agree to one of them coming here?" Edward asked a few moments after Rosalie had taken Nessie to her room.

"Edward, I know it is not in your nature to trust easily, but I gave my word to Wrath that we would call a truce, and until he gives me reason to doubt him, I will trust his word" Carlisle said as he moved towards Esme, who stood by the floor to ceiling windows.

"Love" Carlisle said softly brushing his lips across Esmes forehead who smiled in greeting.

"A visitor?" Esme asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Yes. A physician Jane" Carlisle said wrapping an arm around Esmes waist and turning around to face his family who remained in the room.

"The doctor? Her husband is the one mom knocked out cold" Emmett chuckled from his seat next to Jaspar.

"I see Nessie has filled you all in" Carlisle said looking at Bella, who was currently sitting between Edward and Jacob.

"If you mean filled in - as in couldn't stop talking about how super cool they were, and how the men are all super hot, and the women super pretty, and they're super rich and live in a super mansion. Then yes, we've been _super_ filled in" Bella said smirking a little at Carlisle.

Carlisle laughed "Ah such an extensive vocabulary, did she manage to tell you anything useful?"

"Defy tell. I swear the girl has an IQ that would rival university professors, yet her mind is still that of a child. I was able to read certain things, that Nessie thought was useless, that instead could prove useful to us. Of course it didn't help that during the mist of all the 'the guys are so hot' dribble that was running through her thoughts, I just happened to over hear that 'they were seriously still hot mofo's even when shooting her'. Her words not mine" Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose. Bella placed her hand on Edwards's thigh and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Jacob started to growl, at the mention of Nessie being shot, in which Carlisle felt the room ease and relax a little, Jaspers handy work no doubt.

"Hush now. We already went though this and I'm not going to go over it again" Esme said sternly looking directly at Jacob, then Edward.

"What time will she be here?" Bella asked trying to change the subject.

"Six, so we've got a little time. I'd prefer Rosalie not be here" Carlisle said to Emmett raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm telling Rosy" Emmett chuckled.

"You know very well, Rosalie's temper gets the better of her. I've just called a truce; I don't need it broken in the first ten minutes. Plus Wrath has informed me that there is something unique about Jane, something which she didn't tell Nessie and would prefer to do on her own. So I'm assigning you and Rosalie to look after Nessie while Jane is here" Carlisle spoke.

"Unique how?" Emmett asked shifting in his seat.

Carlisle sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "She's a fire breathing dragon…I don't know Emmett. But please, can you just keep Rosalie away?"

"Alright pop's. Take a chill pill. I will entertain the lovely Rosalie, even if it means losing the hotel security deposit" Emmett said grinning waggling his eyebrows as he stood.

"Dude!" Jake hissed disgusted.

"Barf" Alice said, shoving a finger in her mouth.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game" Emmett said bouncing his way out of the hotel room.

"Of course everyone left is free to stay or go" Carlisle said releasing his arm from around Esmes waist and grabbing her hand and leading her into their bedroom. "But if you intend on staying, please come back at ten to six"

"Double barf. The parent's macking" Alice said getting up quickly, Jasper practically pulling her out the door, causing a bottleneck as everyone tried to get out.

i-i-i-i-i-i-i

"I'm so excited. Are you excited?" Jane asked as Fritz dropped them at the door of the hotel.

"Ecstatic" Xhex replied sarcastically.

"Oh Xhex where's your sense of adventure?" Jane asked allowing the doorman to open the doors for them.

"I left it at Iron Mask; you know where a female knocked your hellren out cold" Xhex said eyeing the interior of the lobby for threats as they made their way over into an open elevator.

"Yes well, Nessie explained that" Jane said quieter as she hit the button for the tenth floor. According to V, the _'Cullans'_ had five rooms booked on the tenth floor. How he managed to find that out she had no idea. Nessie had told the shellans which hotel they were staying at, but she didn't tell them room numbers.

When the elevator doors opened showing a long hallway, Xhex grabbed Jane's arm.

"Just remember what Wrath said, any sign of danger and you disappear out of there. You got it. Don't wait for me, I can get myself out" Xhex said seriously.

"Yes Xhex. I'm not looking to play the hero today" Jane said offering a reassuring smile.

"So which one?" Xhex said looking down the hallway again.

"Mmm well we've got room 1018, 1020, 1022, 1026, and 1028. How about.." Jane was saying just as a door further down the hallway opened, and a blonde thirty year old man stepped out.

"Jane?" the man asked.

Jane looked at Xhex who nodded her head for Jane to answer.

"Yes" Jane said walking together with Xhex.

"Welcome" the man said smiling when they reached him. "I'm Carlisle, Nessies grandfather for all intensive purposes" he said holding his hand out to Jane.

"Jane, but you know that, and this is Xhex" Jane said shaking Carlisle's hand.

Carlisle turned and looked at Xhex the same smile on his face that he had given Jane.

"Ah yes, I believe we've meet before briefly" Carlisle said holding his hand out to Xhex, who just looked down at it. Jane nudged her discretely in the side.

"Xhex" she said shaking his hand quickly.

"Please come inside. I hope you don't mind, some members of my family wanted to sit in." Carlisle said standing to the side to let them enter.

"Not at all. The more the merrier" Jane said entering the room. Xhex hesitated for a second before following Jane in.

As Jane entered the room, she was flabbergasted at the beautiful people sitting in the lounge. She thought V and his brothers were chiseled from marble by the gods, in all their infinite beauty, but these people were something else.

A lady with soft caramel hair and heart shaped face, stood by a window smiling, but she was more than smiling, she was sparkling. Literally. She stepped away from the window and instantly stopped sparkling.

"Hello, I'm Esme. You must be Jane" the woman said stepping closer to where Jane stood staring. Xhex nudged her forward, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Sorry, but god, Nessie wasn't joking, when she said your species sparkled. I've never seen anything like it" Jane said moving towards Esme, her hand outstretched.

Esme laughed softly, "Believe me, sparkling isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Shopping in pouring rain so I don't sparkle is not a lot of fun"

"I can only imagine" Jane said staring while she shook Esmes hand blindly.

"Nice to meet you" Esme said releasing her hand and looking towards Xhex her smile still in place.

"Esme"

"Xhex" Xhex said looking at Esmes outstretched hand before quickly shaking it and stepping to the side.

"Please let me introduce my family" Esme smiled turning and placing a motherly arm around Jane's waist.

As Jane shot Xhex a 'Stop being rude' look, movement in the corner of her eye had her wiping her head around quickly. Not quick enough that she didn't notice Xhex palm her piece.

When Jane turned she noticed all the men standing, waiting to be introduced.

'_Such manners, just like the brothers. God vampires could teach humans a thing or two about manners'_ Jane thought smiling slowly looking at each man standing.

"I think it's more that we're just really old and brought up in a time where men stood when meeting a lady" one of the young men said, surprising Jane.

"Ah you must be Nessie's dad. Edward?" Jane said smiling moving forward with Esme's arm still around her.

"Yes my oldest son" Esme said beaming.

"Pleasure to meet you" Edward said shaking Jane's hand. "Allow me to introduce my wife Bella. Nessie's mother" Edward said indicating a petite brown haired beauty standing by her side.

"I can see where Nessie gets her looks from. You're stunning" Jane said her hand outstretched.

Bella shook her hand firmly whilst ducking her head.

Esme made further introductions around the room. Jane meet Nessies aunt and uncle Alice and Jasper and the mysterious Jacob, whose manners didn't seem to match Carlisle or the other men in the room. After the introductions were made, Jane and Xhex took a seat together on the lounge across from Carlisle and Esme, while the rest of the group fanned out around them.

"Thank you for coming today" Carlisle smiled sincerely.

"No thank you. You don't understand the thrill I get from learning there's a whole other race out there. I mean to have found my hellrens race, and now yours. A geneticist only ever dreams of making such discoveries" Jane prattled.

"Well on that. I'm afraid for your safety and that of my family anything you learn from us must never be released. You see, we aren't the be all and end all with our species…"

"Oh yes the Voultri and the rule. Keep the secret. Nessie informed me and I completely understand. It's the same with V's race" Jane said smiling.

"Carlisle tells us you're a physician" Bella said.

"Yes surgeon first and foremost. My second field is genetics. Nessie told me you're a doctor as well" Jane said nodding at Carlisle.

"Indeed. Some of the time. Unfortunately I haven't been able to practice in a few months" Carlisle said somewhat sadly, just as Esme reached across and squeezed Carlisle's hand.

"Can I ask how you have a medical license?" Jane asked seriously.

"I image the same way you do. Going to university every ten, fifteen years and studying. With the advances in technologies and procedures, one must keep up to date" Carlisle said smirking.

"Most definitely. Which area do you specialize in?" Jane asked railroading the questioning.

"Genetics, gyno, cardio, pedo, uro, nuro. You name it, I've pretty much spent a dozen years or so doing it" Carlisle smiled.

"Wow. I need a minute…Leading procedure in a cartiopic?"

"Swinston technique, though many would argue it's invasive, it is also the most effective, also one hundred percent successful if done correctly and shorter recovery time"

"Have you…performed it yourself?" Jane asked aware she probably had a star struck look on her face.

"Three times, though I may have cheated. With my abilities, I'm able to detect problems before they arise"

"Problems?"

"Often because the blood vessels are so thin and microscopic, one could accidently nick one, leading to a slow bleed out that wouldn't be detected for days, which wouldn't be good for the patient"

"While this is all exciting, if you two are just going to discuss medical procedures, I might go hang out with Ness" Jacob said rising.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Jane started apologizing.

"No need. Don't forget Jake" Carlisle said pegging Jacob a hard stare.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Jacob said sarcastically before leaving the room.

"Is he always like that?" Xhex said nodding her head towards the door Jacob had left through.

"No. He's just really worried about Nessie at the moment" Esme said softly.

"Has something happened to her since last night?" Jane asked worriedly.

"Oh you could say that" Jasper drawled from his spot next to his wife Alice, earning him an elbow to the side.

"Is Nessie alright? I hope you weren't too hard on her, she was just being a teenager" Jane defended Nessie.

Esme and Alice both snorted, while Carlisle looked guilty.

"Trust me Jane, when I tell you Nessie is fine. That girl undoubtly has everyone in our family wrapped around her finger. Even if we wanted to ground her for her reckless behavior, I fear my mother would have grounded me" Edward said pointedly shooting Esme a look that dared her to say otherwise.

"Well she's just going through a rebellion stage Edward. I should think of all people who could understand you would" Esme said wringing her hands together glaring back at Edward.

"And let's not forget who gave Nessie their credit card and told her not to spend over five thousand dollars, before increasing it to…what was the amount hon" Jasper grinned his finger taping his jaw as if he was trying to remember the answer.

"A hundred thousand if I remember correctly" Alice said grinning.

Jane whipped her head back to Edward who huffed and looked down. But she distinctively heard him mutter "Like you could have said no to her".

"Anyway we digress" Alice said speaking with an even bigger smile on her face. "Nessie told me that most of you girls can't go out in daylight, cause you know sizzle. So I've decided that I will become your inhouse stylist. Of course I will need to come over to the house and check out what you girls already have, and then I can go shopping for you all. How does that sound? I can come tonight. Yay this is going to be so much fun" Alice said clapping her hands together and bouncing in her seat.

Jane sat there jaw slacked. How'd they go from Swinston technique to having an inhouse stylist?

"Alice" Esme warned lightly.

"It's already done" Alice said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry" Bella apologized, wincing at Jane.

"Sorry?" Xhex asked.

"If Alice says it's already done, then it's already done" Bella offered.

"Okay I'm lost. What's already done?" Jane asked.

"Your inhouse stylist I'm afraid. If Alice has seen that it will happen, then more than likely it will happen" Carlisle said apologetically.

"Oh give it a rest you guys. You'll scare Jane. Anyone would think I just told her I was going to torture them. I'm just going shopping for them" Alice said standing.

"Torture…shopping" Bella said sarcastically her palms facing upwards as she pretended to weigh up the options.

"We're leaving. And it's not torture, I know Beth is going to love me and so is the other Bella so there" Alice said sticking out her tongue at Bella while holding her hand out to Jasper.

"Potato. Patatoe" Bella grinned.

"The other Bella just became my new best friend" Alice said seriously.

"Oh thank god. Finally I can escape the wrath that is Alice" Bella smirked.

"You'll regret that when you're wearing last season's clothes" Alice grumbled, whilst pulling a stack of magazines from under the coffee table.

"Oh no the horror" Bella laughed.

"Here Xhex, you're going to need these" Alice said handing the magazines to Xhex.

Xhex took the bundle of magazines from Alice staring blankly at them. Jane noted that they were weapons magazines.

"What do I need these for?" Xhex asked dropping the magazines ontop of the coffee table.

"Jane and Daddy C are going to discuss all kinds of medical rubbish. In about fifteen minutes, that.." Alice said pointing at Bella "..soon to be ex best friend is going to get bored and leave. Five minutes after that Esme is going to leave. Then lame-o over there.." she said pointing at Edward "..is going to get involved in the boring medical talk, and you'll be stuck here wishing you could be anywhere but here. But you won't leave Jane, even if I swear on the bible that she'll be safe, so then you'll pick up the magazines and start reading. I'll be back at sundown, ready to go to your place Jane. Xhex you'll make the call and clear it with the Chief. I mean Wrath." Alice said skipping out of the room with Jasper following after her.

After Alice and Jasper were gone, Jane turned her head to Carlisle. "It's all going to happen isn't? Just like she said"

"Mostly likely" Carlisle shrugged apologetically.

"Sweet Virgin, there is so much to learn. Nessie told us about Alice's gift, but to see it happen is a whole other story" Jane exhaled.

"You get used to it, and if anything she was probably just showing off a bit with the magazines, to try and win you over" Bella smiled.  
"Can we change it? The future I mean" Jane asked.

"Of course, see for instance Alice said Bella would leave first and then I. Here I'm going to change the future and leave first. Since I already know what will be discussed, I fear I will be in the same position as Xhex and want to be anywhere but here. But unlike Xhex I will leave. So here I go changing the future" Esme smiled kissing Carlisle on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Alice only sees the path people are on. If they make a decision that changes the path so does their future" Carlisle tried explaining.

"Sort of sliding door" Xhex said.

"Sliding door?" Carlisle asked.

"Movie Carlisle. The difference between a sliding door being open allowing you to go through or closed, meaning you have to wait for it to open. In those few moments, your whole future is altered" Bella explained standing.

"Yes exactly. Is that a movie?"

"Yeah a pretty good one actually. Gwyneth Paltrow. I'll see you later" Bella said kissing Edward softly on his lips. "It was nice meeting you both. I hope to see you again soon" Bella said before walking out of the room.

"So now that the future has been altered, does that mean Alice won't be coming back with us tonight?" Jane asked sparing a glance at Xhex.

"Possibly" Carlisle said but didn't look to confidently.

Jane noted that Edward tilted his head slightly as if he heard something.

"Alice said to open the front cover of the top magazine" Edward sighed.

"You heard her, or you _heard_ her?" Jane asked curious as to how his mind reading abilities worked.

"_Heard_"

Xhex leaned forward and turned the cover of first magazine over. Sitting inside was a piece of paper that Xhex picked up and brought back to read quickly before handing it to Jane.

Jane read the note three times.

'_So just to show you how awesome I truly am. After I left, Esme left preciously four minutes and thirteen seconds after. Then Bella left two minutes later, but not before telling Carlisle about the movie Sliding doors, great soundtrack by the way. Xhex now realizes how awesome I am, and is contemplating leaving you Jane, but she won't she is however going to pick up a magazine in about three minutes. You and Carlisle and Edward are going to discuss in great detail all things medical, before you finally tell them you're a somewhat ghost. Ha bet you didn't see that coming. Did you? I will be back at six o'clock on the dot, and Fritz your guys wonderful butler/cook/cleaner(how many jobs does he have?) will take us back to your house. At which after meeting Beth and Bella(my new best friend) I will stay the night in the spare guest room that Nessie slept in last night, or should I say Qhuinn's room. Yep I know all about that, but what I don't think you guys know is that Nessie had a bedmate last night. One in which we will need to discuss, tonight. Can you say slumber party? I can't wait.'_

"Wow" Jane exhaled, just as Xhex picked up a magazine and flipped open the cover. Jane stared shocked at the action. It had been roughly about three minutes.

"What why fight it?" Xhex shrugged turning a page.

"She's amazing" Jane breathed out.

"Amazing…annoying. Take your pick" Edward chuckled.

"What else can she see?" Jane asked intrigued.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sorry for the delay ladies. Also this hasn't been beta'd...well because I don't have a beta, so I apologise in advance for any errors.

* * *

"So Xhex what'd the King say?" Alice asked interrupting Carlisle and Jane's conversation as she breezed into the room unannounced.

"He said it should be fine for you to come over" Xhex said looking up from the magazine she had in her lap.

"Fantastic, I've already packed an overnight bag, and it's exactly six o'clock, so we better head downstairs" Alice said turning and heading straight back out the door.

"God is it really six already?" Jane asked glancing down at her watch.

"Yes. Time flies in the face of good company" Carlisle said standing from the couch.

"Seriously I think Vampires corner the market in being able to make a woman blush" Jane grinned, just as her cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and frowned before opening it up.

"V?"

"I'm waiting downstairs in the car"

"But it's just gone past dusk" Jane caution looking out the windows and noticing the sun had lowered in the horizon but was still visible in the sky.

"Don't worry about me. Windows are tinted, plus I've gone the whole day without you, I've missed you" V said softly into the phone, before Jane heard a loud knocking on V's end. "What the hell? Hang on a moment Jane"

Jane turned back to Xhex her face a mixture of unease and worry. Xhex immediately stood her eyes telling Jane exactly what to do.

Jane pushed the phone closer to her ear to hear while holding a hand up to Xhex.

"…so the leathers thing, really? You know leather went out in the 80's"

"Little girl, just because Wrath said your coming back to the house, doesn't mean you'll leave the house" Jane heard V say.

"Oh please Vishous, don't try and scare me. Trust me; I've seen bigger and scarier vamps then you. Speaking of bigger vamps, is that hottie Rhage going to be home?" Jane heard Alice ask, and couldn't help grin at the phone. Looked like Alice couldn't wait for them leave.

"V…V, we'll be down in a minute" Jane said into the phone before hanging up.

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked genuinely concerned.

"No, it looks like Alice couldn't wait and is downstairs with my hellren" Jane grinned.

"Damn I was hoping we'd lose her" Xhex said seriously causing Edward to snort.

"Afraid not. A word of advice when it comes to Alice. Just nod your head and go to your happy place, she's completely harmless, but completely annoying"  
"Edward!" Carlisle chastised.

"What it's true" Edward said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. But I better get downstairs and save my hellren" Jane said smiling.

"Thank you for coming today, and I hope we'll see each other again soon" Carlisle said his hand outstretched.

"Oh you can count on it. I'll bring Alice back tomorrow and then we can talk some more" Jane said shaking Carlisle's hand, then Edwards.

Xhex nodded her head opting out of shaking hands and pulled Jane towards the door.

"Bye" Jane called over her shoulder as Xhex lead her out into the hallway.

* * *

"Wait…Nessie's aunt is coming over?" Qhuinn asked dumbfounded as he stood in Wraths office.

"Is that not just what I said" Wrath answered, his back straight as his massive arms crossed his chest.

"Um yes, ah sorry. Is there any uh reason why you're telling me?" Qhuinn asked looking at the seat in front of Wraths desk, wishing like hell he had taken the seat when Wrath first offered it to him, when he came in.

Wrath remained silent, his breathing steady and his body unmoving. If Qhuinn had a death wish, he'd wave his hand in front of Wraths face to see whether or not Wrath was even awake.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Qhuinn?" Wrath asked, one of his eye brows rising behind his wraparound sunglasses.

'_Fuck he knows'_ Qhuinn thought. "Look I slept with Nessie last night, but it's not what you're thinking. We just slept. She said she couldn't sleep alone, and fuck I don't know, it was my room, so I thought…fuck, how much trouble am I in?"

"I don't know. Her aunt knows that something happen last night. She's even specified she wants to talk about it on her visit here. From now on you're to stay away from Nessie, and anyone in her family. Am I understood?" Wrath asked his tone deadly calm, but Qhuinn knew better to think he was anything but calm.

"Understood" Qhuinn said quickly shifting on his feet hoping like hell, this was the end of it.

"Is there anything else Qhuinn?" Wrath asked.

"No. No sir" Qhuinn lied. Yeah there was something else. Something he hadn't been able to stop thinking about since Nessie left, and that was this tiny stupid voice in the back of his head that keep saying _'Mine'_ every time he thought about Nessie. But he sure as shit wasn't stupid enough to bring that up with Wrath.

"Fine. You're out with John tonight. I don't want you back in this house until sun up, and you're bunking in with Blay. Understood?" Wrath asked, uncrossing his arms and bringing them down on the side of his chair.

"Yes sir" Qhuinn answered turning and heading quickly for the door. He'd just reached the door knob when Wrath called out to him.

"Yes" Qhuinn said turning and looking at Wrath.

"Don't lie to me again. I'll let today go, because I have a feeling you want it to be the truth, but the next time you lie to me, it'll be your last"

Qhuinn didn't answer, just opened the door and got the hell out of there. John and Blay were waiting in the hallway, both curious as to why Wrath had called Qhuinn in alone.

John tilted his head towards the hallway and all three of them started walking down. No one speaking, knowing Wrath would hear them. When they finally breached the foyer, John stopped and turned to Qhuinn quickly signing, asking what happened.

"I don't know. Wrath said Nessies aunt is coming to visit today and that I'm to stay out of the house until sun up" Qhuinn whispered quickly, hoping they wouldn't ask why.

"Why?" John signed and Blay asked.

Qhuinn let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know why she's coming"

"No why do you have to stay out of the house?" Blay asked, while John nodded his head, indicating he wanted to know the answer as well.

"I've got no idea. Like I'm going to ask Wrath why he orders something" Qhuinn said walking towards his room, intending on packing an overnight bag and well cleaning it up before Nessie's aunt arrived.

"You must know…is this because of the…you know?" Blay asked following behind Qhuinn.

"The what Blay?" Qhuinn sighed tiredly, hoping Blay would let it drop.

"You know your gym confession" Blay whispered the last bit.

"Look I don't know what I was thinking saying that. Forget I said anything. Okay?" Qhuinn pegged, standing outside his room.

John and Blay looked at each other, seemingly wanting to say something, before John signed 'Okay' as he turned and walked back up the hallway.

"Qhuinn?" Blay asked.

"Drop it okay?" Qhuinn asked again, this time no longer trying to mask his feelings knowing Blay would see through him anyway.

"Yeah okay. But I'm here you know, if you wanna talk" Blay said lightly punching Qhuinn in the shoulder.

"I know. Look ah Nessie's aunts taking my room again, so I'll be bunking with you tonight. So I'm just going to tidy up a bit and pack a bag and drop it in your room, then head out. Cool" Qhuinn said opening the door to his room.

"Yeah cool" Blay answered not moving away.

"I'll see you later" Qhuinn said quickly going into his room and closing the door on Blay.

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't see a thing outside the windows, and I know it's not because of the tinting, my eyesight is spectacular. This is one of your tricks isn't it?" Alice asked eagerly leaning heavily into V, so much so that he was pretty sure he was crushing Jane against the door. He thought it would be safer to place himself in the middle of Jane and Alice, that way if she tried anything, V could use his body to shield Jane. Now he was wishing he'd dematerialized back to the mansion like Xhex had.

"It sure is, it's called a myst" Jane answered just as eagerly, leaning in front of V to see Alice.

V groaned._ 'Sweet Virgin, please tell me Jane wasn't spilling every one of our secrets to these strangers'_

"That's so cool, so if we can't see out, can people see us, or are we like under an invisibility cloak like we were at the club?" Alice asked, this time leaning onto and over V to look at Jane.

'_Has this female…girl not heard of personal space. And why the hell isn't Jane all up in her face about her practically throwing herself at me. Swear if a male even so much as brushed Jane's arm, I'd kill him'_

"Alice honey, wanna back off my man, he's not too fond of females besides me touching him" Jane said giving V the evil eye. _'What the fuck?'_

"Shhhesh V, you didn't need to growl a simple 'Alice scoot back' would have been fine" Alice said also giving him the evil eye.

'_Huh growling? Shit is this car ride never going to end?' _Alice hadn't shut up from the minute she invited herself into the car. If she wasn't insulting his leathers, she was talking about accessorizing his black driving glove_. 'Diamantes really. Shit Butch would literally shit a brick laughing if V decorated his driving glove with diamantes'_

"Not much longer" Jane whispered into his ear, giving his cheek a quick kiss.

"Not soon enough" V said glaring at Alice. _'How could a female so small be so annoying? This must be how young are. Are we there yet? Are we there yet? I'm hungry? I'm bored'_ Okay, so Alice wasn't spouting off that kind of noise, but she was still just as annoying.

"Stop being such a big baby V. If you'd just drop the macho act, you'd know you're just as interested in our race as we are with yours. In fact, you and Em are going to be real close. He might look like a big lug, but get him in front of a computer and the man can hack like no one's business" Alice said smugly scooting back into her chair.

V stroked his goatee and wondered how mad Wrath would be if he snapped Alice's neck. It wasn't like V was a bad guy. Quite the contrary, but this female was annoying as hell and acting like seeing the future was a gift. He knew differently and no one, especially this annoying little female was going to tell him otherwise.

The car slowed to a stop and V breathed in deep. _'Almost there'_

"Leelan we're not going to have another repeat of when Nessie showed up are we?" Wrath asked Beth standing slightly in front of her.

"Um yeah we will if you don't move out of the way" Beth answered putting herself in front of Wrath.

"What did I tell you Leelan?" Wrath growled quietly.

"Blah blah blah dangerous blah blah blah not like us blah blah blah. Yeah I think that covers it" Beth giggled wrapping an arm around Wraths waist.

"Sweet Virgin Leelan, you need to take this seriously" Wrath groaned.

"Honey I'm home" a loud sing song voice said as the inner door to the foyer swung open.

Everyone had gathered in the foyer, just as they had when Nessie had turned up, and again just like when Nessie turned up, all the brothers immediately got in front of their shellans.

"I swear Wrath if this goes down like it did with Nessie" Beth threatened from behind Wrath.

"Oh sexy boys. God I love it here already. Oh my god is that an original Picasso? Holy hell Esme is going to flip her lid with this place. Who decorated this place? How long did it take? Is the rest of the house as perfect as this foyer? God Nessie said her room was like something out of Buckingham Palace, I can't wait to see the rooms. Do you have a throne room? Gawd do you have a throne? Can I sit in the throne? Oh my god, do you have a crown? Can I wear your crown? I have plenty of tiaras but never have I worn a real life crown before. Is this marble floor from Venice?"

"Yo. Female. Settle grettle" Rhage called from in front of Mary. Everyone in the foyer bar Alice had been stunned to silence as soon as she'd walked in, what with her thousand questions and her obvious no fear attitude.

"I did my part; I'm taking my female and getting out of here. I had forty minutes of this. I'm not taking anymore" V said grabbing Jane by the wrist and trying to pull her away.

"V don't be rude. I'm not going anywhere" Jane replied ghosting out of V's hold and coming back to form next to Alice.

"Everyone this is Alice, Nessies aunty" Jane smiled.

There was grumbling from the brothers, but most of the shellans were trying to push their way around their hellrens, but each of the brothers had their feet firmly planted and would not be budged.

"Hi everyone. Thanks for inviting me Wrath" Alice beamed moving forward to stand in front of Wrath with her hand held out.

"Shake my hand" Alice whispered out of the corner of her mouth. Wrath curled his upper lip up in a snarl deliberately exposing a long fang, before reaching forward and shaking Alice's hand.

"Alright, that's enough. Boys you can leave now" Beth said leaning around Wrath to wave and smile at Alice.

'_Wow good lord. This female was tiny. Even smaller then Nessie.' _Beth thought.

"Leelan" Wrath grumbled lowly.

"Hellren" Beth grumbled back just as lowly.

"Ground rules first." Wrath said moving his body to once again shield Beth.

"Totally. I'd feel much safer if you laid down some ground rules to protect me. I think V shouldn't be allowed near me for at least half an hour. Though Rhage is more than welcome to be around me all he likes…kidding Mary. No seriously I'm kidding, my husband is a total dream boat, I have photo's on my I Phone, I'll show you in a minute. Blay can hang out with us, cause he's seriously cool, but I will ah need to talk to you about you know Qhuinn" Alice mumbled the last part.

"How about no and how about I lay down the ground rules and you follow" Wrath answered bringing his arms down to his sides, clenching his fist in frustration.

"Your mansion your rules. I'm all ears" Alice grinned.

"Touch any of the shellan and it will be taken as an act of war and we will return your body to Carlisle.."

"What no fair, how am I supposed to do Cormia's hair if I can't touch her?" Alice interrupted.

"I'm being seriously Alice. I've allowed you here as a good faith measure to Carlisle. He returned Jane and Xhex unharmed, I intend to do the same with you. However if you so much as raise a finger to harm any one of our shellans, it's on"

"Understood" Alice grumbled crossing her arms across her chest, and poking her lower lip out.

"You will remain under our roof until tomorrow sunset at which time; someone will escort you back to the hotel. You are not to drink from anyone in the house, there is ample forest surrounding the house, which you are free to roam should you feel hungry" Wrath said, earning a snigger from Rhage and Phury which Wrath silence with a quick glare. "You are free to wonder the house, except for the bedrooms, and the underground tunnel which leads to the training area and pit. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Alice snapped standing at attention and saluting him.

"Damn females got a set on her" Butch muttered.

Alice quickly dropped her stance, her expression changing instantly. "Shit…Wrath I'm sorry. I've been an utter dweeb. I'm sorry" she called out to everyone in the foyer "It's just that sometimes, I see things and I want them so badly I just throw everything into it. I know you don't believe me right now, but I swear we are all going to be best friends, I just wish it was now"

"Be that as it may, it's not now. So behave and with time will come trust and maybe this friendship you speak of" Wrath said, before moving slightly so that Beth could finally stop trying to see around him.

"Beth" Alice gasped, her arms flung back as if to hug her. Wrath quickly stepped back in front of Beth.

"No hugging?" Alice asked seriously.

"No hugging" Wrath answered just as seriously.

"Handshake?"

"Handshake" Wrath nodded.

Alice lowered her arms and extended her hand, while Wrath moved again to let Beth out.

"Alllice" Beth squealed quickly moving past Wrath and surprising the hell out Wrath and probably everyone in the foyer by throwing her arms around Alice.

"She totally hugged me" Alice told Wrath as she returned the hug.

There was a collective groan from the males in the foyers knowing now that Beth had hugged Alice, all the shellans would want to hug her, and seeing as Beth their queen had hugged Alice, there was no reason why they shouldn't be allowed to hug her either.

"You are seriously as beautiful as I saw you. I'm so jealous" Alice grinned stepping back from Beth, but still keeping her hands of Beth's waist.

"Why thank you. I do try" Beth grinned back.

"So Z, Bella is going to be my new bff, do you think I can hug her too?" Alice asked smiling releasing Beth and turning to face Z and Bella.

"No" Z answered his eyes slithering to black.

"Zsadist" Bella groaned from behind him "Beth got to hug her".

The collective groan came from all the males in the foyer as they all turned to glare at Wrath for somewhat putting them this in this position.

"What?" Wrath shrugged grinning slyly at Beth. "Come here Leelan" Wrath said pulling Beth into his body and kissing her soundly on her lips. He lent down and whispered into her ear "I know you remember what I told you, so for my sanity…please" he pleaded. Beth reached up on her tip toes and put her hands around Wraths neck and pulled him back down to her, before engulfing his mouth with hers.

When the cat calls and the groans went out around the room, they slowly pulled apart. Beth gave him one more quick kiss on the lips before whispering "Hellren, for you I would do anything. I will remember and do exactly as you wished"

Wrath grinned, kissed Beth quickly one last time on the lips and forehead before standing to his full height.

"Brothers, you'll all come with me. Shellens have a lovely evening" Wrath said before turning and heading up the stairs.

There were grumbles and whining from the brothers, before they all slowly started to leave their shellans and follow Wrath up the stairs.

When it was finally just the shellans and Alice left in the foyer they all turned and looked at each other.

"My god and I thought our boys were protective. Your boys take it to a whole new other level. Now who wants to see pictures of my family?"

* * *

A/N: I'm slowly getting my mojo back, hopefully more to come soon.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Hello Lovely Ladies. What's this? A new chapter up within ten days. That's got to be a record for me.

Thanks to lovely girls who reviewed the last chapter. Lol it was good to see most of the reviewers were the same girls who've been there from the start, so thank you for sticking with me :)

Again this chapter hasn't been beta'd.

* * *

"Aww shoot Alice, I think that's just about the sweetest thing I've ever heard" Beth sighed leaning back in her chair, her hand on her heart.

"I know right and we haven't been apart since" Alice gushed grinning so hard her cheeks hurt.

"I want a southern gentleman" Mary sighed standing up and stretching. The night had disappeared on them. Fritz brought them food and drinks and the brothers all took turns "checking" in with them, only to leave disgruntled when they realized the girls had no inclination of stopping anytime soon.

The shutters had come down a few hours ago and it was hard to believe they still had a lot to talk about.

"I just find it so fascinating that two species of vampires exists and you've never come across each other before now" Jane sighed leaning back

"Yes yes Jane we've been over that, you can talk to Carlisle about it" Marissa said sarcastically patting Jane who sat next to her.

"Gesh I can't believe the time" Bella said glancing up from her watch.

"Oh you girls must be tired?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat.

"I still can't believe you don't sleep ever. When do you recharge? What do you do after sex?" Marissa asked before slapping a hand over her mouth and turning a shade of pink.

"Well after sex, we normally go again and again and then again" Alice giggled.

"Seriously you've never orgasmed to the point of passing out?" Mary asked before turning her own light shade of pink.

"Well of course. I don't pass out per say. But there is definitely times afterward where the world ceases to exist and I'm in a blessed out coma. Oh my god one time…"

"At band camp" the shellans said in unison causing uncontrollable giggles in the room. That phase was fast becoming their catch phase, after having it been said a few times that night.

When Alice had finally recovered she held up a hand to quiet the shellans. "No really one time, after Jasper and I had had a phenomenal session, I lapsed into my blessed out coma…" she said using her fingers to air quote 'blessed out coma' "Jasper collapses on me, and now you have to understand, Jasper and I are the most conservative out of our family…well compared to Es and Carlisle but that another story, anywho we're both just laying there completely in our own worlds when Esme breezes in. Now Esme is mom, regardless that she isn't our mom, she sees Jasper butt naked lying on top of me, squeals and turns to run, of course Carlisle being the freak that he is, hears Esme's squeal and interrupts it as a squeal of distress and comes chasing in after her, sees me and Jaz and runs straight through a wall. Literally through the wall of the kitchen. Then Esme starts screaming at him for taking out a wall. Thank god, it was only us living with Es and Carlisle at the time, or else we would have never lived it down. Bad enough Esme made me and Jasper fix the wall, saying it was technically our fault" Alice said before laughing along with the other shellans who hadn't stopped laughing through the whole story.

"God Alice, in front of your parents" Bella said gasping for air.

"Oh what, like Wrath and I haven't caught you and Z" Beth laughed wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"That's completely different, I don't think of you and Wrath as our parents" Bella defended grinning.

"Same diff" Cormia laughed nudging Bella in the side before everyone in the room stiffened and looked to the door.

Beth grinned "Hellren" she said her eyes twinkling.

A light tap on the door before it was pushed open and Wrath's massive frame stood imposingly in the doorway.

"Leelan" he whispered softly not taking a step inside. He'd already been shoo'd out, along with all the other brothers each time they'd come trying to see their shellans.

"Come in honey" Beth smiled; rising up to her knees on the couch her hands resting on the back of the couch.

"Shellan. Alice" Wrath nodded while he made his way to stand behind the couch Beth was on, his hands resting on top of hers.

"Will you be finished soon Leelan?" Wrath whispered quietly knowing everyone in the room could hear him anyway, well maybe not Jane and Mary.

"Yes actually" Beth smiled before turning around to face the other shellans and Alice. "Sorry ladies but I'm beat, I'm going to have to call it a night. But you'll still be here won't you Alice?"

"Of course, I have nowhere else I'll rather be" Alice grinned while standing.

"Great, I'll see you later then" Beth said getting up off the couch and holding her arms open to hug Alice.

"Please note Wrath she's totally instigating all the hugging" Alice said grinning over Beth's shoulder at Wrath before engulfing Beth in a hug.

When she stepped back, Beth turned to Wrath "I'm ready for bed hellren".

Wrath held his hand out his palm facing up. Beth placed her hand in his and walked around the couch coming to stand next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Enjoy ladies, I'll see you all later" Beth said turning and letting Wrath all but carry her out of the room. As they reached the door Wrath stopped and turned around facing the room.

"Shellans, when I walk out of here with Beth, the brothers will assume it's safe to come and get you all and I think they've suffered enough. Don't you?" Wrath said stepping out of the room with Beth, to the grumbles of the rest of the shellans in the room.

As they walked a few feet from the door, Rhage came barreling up the hallway.

He bowed slightly grinning at Beth. "Sweet Queen, how lovely it is to see you outside the room" before brushing past them and heading towards the door.

Wrath keep walking with Beth, but over his shoulder he said to Rhage "If she doesn't want to come out, you're not to hang around".

"Dammit…but Beth…" Rhage muttered.

Beth giggled as she let Wrath lead her to their room.

"Leelan, I have to go back" Wrath leaned down and whispered into Beth's ear.

"What?" Beth grunted grinding to a halt.

"I can't leave Alice unattended in the house and…"

"You left Nessie alone" Beth argued.

"Yes and look how well that turned out with Qhuinn" Wrath countered an eyebrow rising behind his wraparounds.

"What! That's ridiculous. First of all Alice is completely and utterly in love with her husband and second, there are no other unmated males in the house, and if what you're implying about Qhuinn is true then we don't need to worry about him" Beth argued with her hands on her hips.

"There's Blay" Wrath said back.

"Really Wrath? Really?"

"Alright there's no unmated males but that still doesn't mean I want an adult vampire roaming the house while we sleep" Wrath grounded out.

"Newsflash, the house is filled of adult vampires" Beth groaned marching off towards their room.

"It's not the same Leelan. You don't know what they're capable of" Wrath groaned following after her.

"Bullshit Wrath. Alice told us what she's capable of. She even showed us. So did Nessie. Yes they can move fast and they're freakishly strong…"

"Stronger than us" Wrath hissed picking up his speed.

"Yes Wrath I saw the bullets not penetrate Nessie as well. Look…" Beth said halting and turning around to face Wrath "I know they're strong and fast, but I have a good feeling about them okay. Aren't I queen don't I get a say as well?"

"Of course you do, but Leelan, I'm trying to protect our race here as well as you" Wrath whispered standing in front of Beth his hands resting on her hips.

"I know that Wrath and I love that you want to protect me. I'm not silly, I was an investigative journalist…okay maybe not investigative journalist, but I could have been" Beth said slightly smiling when she noticed Wrath trying to hold back a grin when she said investigation journalist. "The point is, while it may have looked like I was all buddy buddy with Alice, I was sussing her out" Beth said stepping into Wraths hold and wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him down closer to her.

"I know how to kill them" Beth whispered.

"What? How? I need to call the brothers together" Wrath said releasing Beth and turning away.

"Wait" Beth yelled grabbing Wraths hands and pulling him back to her. "I'm not going to tell you how, unless it's necessary. Which at the moment I don't think it is"

"Leelan. You can't. If you know what can kill them…it's…it's your duty as Queen to tell me" Wrath said flabbergasted.

"My duty huh? Well in that case" Beth quickly turned and dematerlized just outside their room. She threw the door open quickly and ran in. Wrath was at the door before she had a chance to even turn around.

"Leelan we can't play around with this. You need to tell me now" Wrath demanded coming into the room and closing the door with his mind.

"Or you'll what?" Beth giggled taking a step back and bringing her hands up to the buttons of her blouse.

"Don't" Wrath groaned.

"Don't what?" Beth answered unbuttoning the top button.

"Leelan" Wrath stiffened.

Beth quickly unbuttoned another two buttons. "You know I told Alice about that first night you came into my apartment…do you remember that night?"

Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness while candles alighted around the room.

"We also talked about orgasms so good that you pass out immediately afterwards…it got me thinking, I haven't had one of those in awhile" Beth smiled pulling her blouse apart.

"Don't move" Wrath growled.

"Why?"

As the words barely left her lips, Wrath had moved and had her pinned to the bed.

"Because I want to be the one that takes that off you" Wrath breathed his nose running down the valley of Beth's breast.

"Well if you must. You must"

* * *

"Fritz can I take you home?" Alice asked the small doggen as he moved swiftly around the kitchen.

"I'm afraid, I have pledged my eternal service to our Lord" Fritz answered almost apologetically.

"How does one even get a doggen? Wasn't slavery abolished?" Alice joking asked moving around the kitchen anticipating Fritz's movements.

"I am not a slave. I have pledged my services to our Lord. Plus I am…paid" Fritz mumbled seemingly blushing.

"Paid. How much? I will double it" Alice said seriously.

"If I may enquire my lady? What need would you have for one such as me? You've explained to me, you neither eat nor drink, might one be a cleaner for your family?"

"Cleaner schemer. I just want you to relax; I mean you're what late 70's. Yet here you are at one in the afternoon cooking like a five course meal. Why don't you tell those lazy bums to cook their own dinner, or breakfast. Which will they have when the wake up?" Alice asked grabbing a stalk of celery and holding it out to Fritz.

"Thank you my lady and it will be breakfast when they awake. I will start that when they waken, for now I am preparing dinner" Fritz said taking the celery and moving towards the chopping board.

"Are you tired? I mean I know you drove me here, and everyone else has crashed, yet I've seen you plotting around the house and now you're cooking dinner. When do you sleep? Do you sleep?" Alice asked tapping her fingers next to a chopping knife, the one Fritz was currently looking for.

"Yes of course my lady I sleep. There are other doggen here. I have been with Wrath for a long time, so it makes me happy to prepare his meals for him. Once breakfast is done and the preparations for dinner are made, I shall retire for the day and awaken in time to start dinner" Fritz said smiling and picking the chopping knife that Alice had been tapping.

"But a man of your age can't continue on this way…"

A snicker had Fritz and Alice looking towards the kitchen door.

"You can come in Qhuinn" Alice called out picking up a carrot and smelling it.

The kitchen door opened slowly to reveal Qhuinn.

"Sup" Alice tilted her head up, like she'd observed high school boys do when she attended.

"Fritz. Alice" Qhuinn said nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Can I get you anything master Qhuinn?" Fritz asked.

"Nah I'm good Fritz"

Qhuinn hung around the door as if he didn't want to come in. _'Yes Qhuinn you should be afraid, you're going to cause a war. It's a good thing I'm here; maybe I can sort it out before it comes to be'_Alice thought looking Qhuinn up from head to toe.

"Come on Qhuinn take a seat. I don't bite…well actually I do, but you're in luck, I've already had dinner" Alice smirked.

"Um nah it's okay. I should probably head back" Qhuinn hesitated.

"No really take a seat. We need to talk, but I guess you already know that, or else you wouldn't have been up trying to find me" Alice said taking a stool along the counter and patting the stool next to her.

"Ah maybe we could go somewhere else" Qhuinn said looking quickly at Fritz.

"Don't worry about Fritz, the house is wired. No matter where we are, Wrath will hear everything" Alice said tapping the stool next to her again.

"You…you know about that?" Qhuinn said taking a small step forward rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yep. Knew it the moment Wrath okayed my visit and told V to wire every room in the house, even the bedrooms, so if I so much as farted I believe he said, then he'd hear it" Alice grinned using her foot to push the stool next to her in Qhuinn's direction.

"Well?" Alice asked looking down at the stool.

She heard Qhuinn move quickly across the floor and pull the stool further away from Alice before sitting down.

"So should we cut straight to business?" Alice asked all playing aside.

Qhuinn swallowed thickly, a look of surprise and horror framing his eyes.

"Um what business"

"Don't be silly Qhuinn. I might look younger than you, but trust me, I'm old enough to be your mother" Alice scolded.

"Okay. Um sorry?" Qhuinn shrugged.

"So a little birdie and by birdie I mean my beautiful amazing niece Nessie told me that last night she didn't sleep alone…"  
"Look I don't know what she told you, but she told me she couldn't sleep alone. That…well that she'd never slept alone. I didn't touch her I swear and if she says otherwise then she's lying" Qhuinn spat out quickly standing and pushing the stood back with his foot.

"In the words of my fantasy man Rhage, settle grettle. I already know all of that. But what you don't know, which I am about to enlighten you about, is your future, your destiny. Sit back down" Alice deadpanned pointing at the stool.

Qhuinn visibly blushed before pulling the stool back closer to where he stood and sat down.

"What if I don't want to hear it? I mean you're not the only one who can see the future. We've got our own fortune teller in the house and you haven't seen me going and asking him what my future holds" Qhuinn said defensively folding his hands across his chest.

"Seriously Qhuinn, pull the stick out of your ass and listen" Alice glared.

"Would you care for a drink master Qhuinn" Fritz asked no doubt sensing the tension in the room.

"Yeah a whiskey be good" Qhuinn nodded looking over at Fritz.

"Get your own whiskey. Fritz should be in bed, the poor man" Alice glared again, adopting Qhuinn's stance and crossing her arms across her chest and hell why she's at it, crossed her legs as well.

"Please my lady it is my honor to serve" Fritz bowed slightly before heading out of the kitchen, no doubt to take a breather. Because Qhuinn and Alice both knew there was alcohol in the kitchen.

"You do realize that Fritz is probably close to five hundred years old, and even though he might look older, he's stronger then he looks" Qhuinn said pegging Alice with his own glare.

"He is not five hundred years old" Alice argued.

"Is too. He served Wraths father, before serving Wrath. He was there when Wrath was born and Wrath is like three hundred years old" Qhuinn smirked knowingly.

"Well who cares if he is five hundred years old, your what twenty, get off your lazy ass and get your own drink" Alice huffed.

"Not much of a fortune teller are you?" Qhuinn grinned.

"Fortune teller this. You've bonded with my niece, whether you accept it now or not. But here's something you didn't know, you're not the only bonehead to bond with her. Jacob bonded with her a minute after she was born and has been with her ever since" Alice threw back with her own smug.

"What? I…I haven't bonded with her. Jacob…Jacob can…can" Qhuinn stuttered his eyes going widening in shock and maybe a touch of fear.

"Jacob can have her? Can't even say it can you?" Alice smirked leaning an elbow onto the counter as she watched Qhuinn process the bomb she just dropped.

Fritz made his way back into the kitchen with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He brought it over to Qhuinn who blindly took and it and drank it down in one go.

"Would you care for another one master?" Fritz asked retrieving the glass from Qhuinn's hand. Qhuinn could only nod in return.

When Fritz had left the kitchen, Alice waved her hand in front of Qhuinn. "Earth to Qhuinn, are you ready to shut up and listen now?"

"Who is Jacob?" Qhuinn gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Jacob is Nessie's first love. Her best friend. Her confidant. Her truest ally. The man in the way of you being with Nessie. "

The door to the kitchen opened revealing Fritz with another glass of whiskey in his hand. "Fritz honey, maybe bring the bottle" Alice called out. Fritz nodded before heading back out the door.

"Why are you telling me this? You do realize what will happen?" Qhuinn forced out.

"Yes yes, no doubt you think you're going to run out as soon as the sun goes down and call Jacob out for a _chontehst_…is that how you say it? Anyway you'll call him out for this showdown and sadly you're not going to come out the other end victorious. Ah before you interrupt" Alice said holding her hand up to silence Qhuinn "Trust me okay I've already seen it, and well no offence, Jacob is a humongous werewolf fighting for the love of his life, his bestfriend, his bonded woman, because believe me he's bonded with her"

"Jacob was the asshole werewolf who was hunting Nessie when we found her. She's afraid of him" Qhuinn yelled rising to his feet.

"Sit down Qhuinn. Seriously? Didn't Wrath tell you? Nessie made the whole thing up. She can do that. She can project whatever she wants into your head. Sheesh. You've got a lot to learn about her. Stuff Jacob already knows" Alice huffed.

"No, you didn't see her that night, she was terrified of werewolves. She wouldn't…she wouldn't lie" Qhuinn said sitting back down on his stool.

"Oh hogswash. Nessie is a sixteen year old girl, who had a fight with her parents and decided to run away for the night. Lucky for her, she stumbled across you and John and Blay and used you three to help her. Because between me who can see the future and her father who can read minds…remember that so you don't think dirty thoughts about Nessie when your around him…and Jacob who can track her anywhere there's no way that girl can ever run away from home. You're lucky that there's that mist or voodoo surrounding the house, or there would have been a showdown of megamental proportions that night" Alice said gasping for pretend air. She didn't need to breathe but it was a human trait that had stuck with her from her numerous years at high school.

"Even if I could believe all of this, and I'm not saying I do. Why are you telling me all of this? Does your family not like this Jacob, is that it? Am I just some pawn in your game to sway Nessie from Jacob?" Qhuinn asked leaning back on the stool.

"What! No way. No way in heck! We love Jacob, we love him more than you will ever know and we will continue to love him even after you and Nessie are together. Know this, you might get Nessie but Jacob will always be around and in time, you will even come to love Jacob and be glad that he's around"

"That makes absolutely no sense at all. Obviously you don't bond like we do. There is no way a bonded male can ever be around his bonded female without wanting her, or without killing the male she's with. If this Jacob is as bonded as you say he is, he's going to want to kill me. No ands if or buts" Qhuinn said frowning.

"Oh no, he'll want to kill you and he'll want that for the rest of his life. But am I right in assuming, that if you bond with a female…really what is up with the male female thing…anyway if a guy from your race bonded with a girl and the girl didn't feel the same way, would the guy force himself on her. Or force her to be with him knowing she was in love with another guy?" Alice asked her eyebrows rising.

"A male of worth wouldn't. But that's not to say a male wouldn't" Qhuinn pegged back.

"Well then Jacob is a male of worth. He would rather have Nessie in his life in any capacity then to not have her at all" Alice frowned.

"Are you telling me Nessie is…_mine?_"

* * *

A/N: Well we all knew that was going to happen, and if you didn't, you haven't been over to the forums, because we discussed it there. Now I did kinda feel sad for Jacob here, because well he's been there forever and now Nessie is just going to throw him to the curb. Don't worry it's not going to go down completely like that. Qhuinn's not going to have it that easy, and well I'm still going to call for a cohntest.

When will the next chapter be out...well tomorrow...lol kidding. Sorry that was mean. Not sure yet, but I am starting to get my mojo back slowly :)


End file.
